El que quiera entender, que entienda
by Misila
Summary: A Hugo nunca le ha interesado su apellido. Nadie le dijo que esas cuatro letras pudieran cambiar tanto las cosas... O quizá todo depende sólo de ellos dos. Título de una canción de Mägo de Oz. Terminado.
1. Siete cartas y un beso

_El que quiera entender, que entienda_

* * *

**SINOPSIS**: Para Hugo, siempre fue _Nicole, o Nicky, como prefieras_. Para Nicky, siempre fue _Hugo_. Sin adornos. Sin apellidos. Todo se ha torcido desde que descubrieron que el de él es Weasley y el de ella Nott. Ronald Weasley no lo aprueba, Percy cree que esa familia quiere robarle a la suya y Ginny disfruta demasiado metiendo las narices donde no le importa. ¿Podrá más el amor o la sangre?

* * *

_Siete cartas y un beso_

_Give you all I can_  
_Flower and a hand_  
_I hope this helps you see_  
_Signed, Sincerely me.  
_**HelloGoodBye-****Dear Jamie... Sincerely me**

-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez? Fred se ha traído a Eleonora.

-No.

-¿Y al quidditch?

-No.

-¿Y verlo? Elijah ha venido y está muy picado con mi hermano, seguro que va a ser genial…

-Lily-la interrumpe Hugo, cansado-. Lárgate.

Su prima lo mira sorprendida.

Lleva la última semana sumido en un extraño estado de apatía, sin ganas de salir, ni de jugar, ni de moverse. De hecho, sólo ha salido de su dormitorio para comer e ir al baño y, en el caso del día de hoy, para ir a la Madriguera a la comida familiar semanal. Y lo ha hecho únicamente porque su madre lo ha amenazado con atarlo a una silla y hacerle comer a la fuerza. Y, para que captara el mensaje, le insinuó que podrían enviarlo a Beauxbatons para cursar allí su sexto curso. Eso surtió efecto, ya que Hugo, pese a que quiere muchísimo a su tía Fleur, odia con todas sus fuerzas ese idioma compuesto de sonidos guturales.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, quizá si se fuera a Francia las cosas serían más fáciles.

Lily no tiene la menor idea de lo que le pasa. Llegó el domingo pasado a la Madriguera para la tradicional comida familiar y, en lugar de entretenerse como el resto de sus primos, se quedó sentado en el sofá, observando el reloj de la abuela Molly, ése que en lugar de la hora indica la localización y estado de cada miembro de la familia, y que desde que nació Vic no ha dejado de añadir agujas. La joven le ha preguntado a Rose, pero ella tampoco sabe qué le ocurre a su hermano.

Tras unos segundos, Hugo observa a Lily salir del antiguo dormitorio de su padre, y luego sus ojos aterrizan en las siete cartas que tiene en las manos, las siete cartas que ha recibido de _ella_ y que lleva con él siempre. Una por cada día. Ninguna abierta.

* * *

_-Borra esa foto._

_-Ni en broma. Es buenísima._

_Nicky lo miró con los brazos en jarras. En ese momento, el cielo, que llevaba toda la tarde amenazando lluvia, se estremeció con un trueno que parecía salir desde lo más hondo de las nubes negras._

_-Que la borres, te digo-ordenó._

_-Y yo te digo que no-replicó Hugo con calma-. Además, es el trato, ¿no?_

_Nicky soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en el césped del parque._

_-Pues ahora me enfado y no me levanto-declaró con firmeza._

_Hugo se echó a reír al ver la expresión sumamente infantil que tenía, con los carrillos ligeramente inflados y algunos mechones de su pelo castaño bailando ante sus ojos._

_-No seas cría._

_-Tengo un año menos que tú-se defendió la joven_

_-Y medio-puntualizó Hugo._

_-Más a mi favor. Borra la dichosa foto, Hugo._

_El aludido negó con la cabeza y, Nicky se cruzó de brazos, indignada._

_-Pues no me moveré de aquí-aseguró. Hugo miró al cielo encapotado._

_-Va a llover-observó._

_-Borra la foto-repitió Nicky por enésima vez-. O me quedaré aquí y me resfriaré, y mi padre no dejará que salga de nuevo contigo._

_La primera gota de lluvia aterrizó en la punta de la nariz de Hugo. La segunda, en la mejilla de Nicky. El pelirrojo se puso en pie._

_-Vamos, muévete-ordenó a la joven, mientras varias gotas más caían sobre el pequeño parque en el que se encontraba._

_-No._

_Hugo tomó la mano de Nicky y tiró, pero ella tenía más fuerza de la que cabría suponer en su delgado cuerpo. Tras unos minutos, Hugo se dio por vencido y dejó de intentar levantarla. No obstante, Nicky siguió tirando por inercia, lo que hizo que Hugo cayera inevitablemente sobre ella._

_Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que el aire que espiraba uno golpeaba al otro en la nariz._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó Hugo, intentando levantarse. Pero Nicky rodeó su cuello con los brazos, impidiéndole alejarse de ella._

_-No pasa nada-le aseguró._

_Se quedaron unos minutos más así, mirándose a los ojos mientras la lluvia los empapaba más y más. Hugo no quería apartarse, por descontado, pero temía que Nicky se molestase. Sin embargo, ella no parecía sentirse incómoda en absoluto. Sonreía con un brillo en la mirada que Hugo nunca había visto en sus ojos azul marino, mientras su pelo castaño se oscurecía por la lluvia._

_-Te lo estoy poniendo a huevo-dijo Nicky entonces._

_-¿El qué?_

_La joven puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Esto-respondió, levantando la cabeza del suelo._

_Y lo besó._

* * *

Hugo se muerde el labio, reviviendo esa tarde, la última vez que la vio. El simple recuerdo basta para que se estremezca y desee abrir sus cartas y responderle, y verla de nuevo y besarla otra vez.

Pero no puede hacerlo. Y eso lo está matando.

* * *

_Estaban empapándose cada vez más, pero no les importaba. Seguían abrazados, bebiendo de los labios del otro como dos exploradores perdidos en el desierto que encuentran un oasis._

_Nicky cogió aire para seguir, pero para su sorpresa Hugo simplemente la abrazó, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se refugió en él, protegiéndose del viento frío que empezaba a soplar._

_-Llevaba siglos esperando-murmuró._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Hugo con curiosidad. Nicky asintió-. Podrías haberlo dicho-le reprochó._

_Nicky lo miró como si fuera un holotúrido._

_-¡Eso se supone que debes adivinarlo!-increpó._

_-Oh-Hugo frunció el ceño-. Para eso soy muy malo, Nicky. Todo el mundo dice que soy igual que mi padre._

_Nicky rio._

_-¿Cómo es tu padre?-preguntó con curiosidad-. Nunca hablamos de nuestras familias._

_-Cierto-admitió Hugo, preguntándose por qué, en casi un año que hacía que se conocían, nunca habían sacado ese tema de conversación-. Pues… mi padre se parece mucho a mí, o eso dice mi madre. Es pelirrojo, con pecas… vamos, como casi todos los Weasley, excepto algunos de mis primos…-Hugo se interrumpió al notar cómo Nicky se ponía rígida entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-¿Weasley?-inquirió ella con un hilo de voz._

_-Sí. No es un apellido tan raro, somos la familia de magos más numerosa… Por cierto, ¿cuál es el tuyo? Nunca me lo has dicho._

_Nicky se mordió el labio._

* * *

Nicole Melanie Nott.

Nott.

¡Nott!

Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿qué diablos ha hecho? _Ah, sí_, se responde con amargura. _Enamorarme de ella y besarla._

A Hugo, personalmente, le importa un bledo que Nicky sea una Nott. Su ascendencia le daría lo mismo incluso aunque fuera hija del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Para él, Nicky es una muchacha año y medio menor que él, hermosa y simpática, que disfruta con la fotografía y que llevaba siglos esperando a que la besara. Es _Nicole, o Nicky, como prefieras_. Y ya está. Sin apellidos ni adornos de ningún tipo.

Pero ahora que lo sabe, está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar si siguen viéndose. Ya no es como antes, desde que Nicky lo besó bajo la lluvia han dejado de ser dos amigos con una afición común.

Demasiado bien recuerda lo mal que lo pasó Molly cuando su padre descubrió que estaba saliendo con Philip Nott (el cual, ahora que lo piensa, tiene que ser familia de Nicky). De hecho, toda la familia está de acuerdo en que, si la tía Audrey no hubiera intervenido, el tío Percy hubiera puesto a su hija mayor de patitas en la calle por salir con él. Lo último que ha sabido de ella, antes de que se largara con el joven a vivir a Irlanda, donde nadie tiene prejuicios contra ellos, es que se negó a despedirse de su padre.

Y luego está Lily, que el verano pasado tuvo terminantemente prohibido salir de casa y enviar lechuzas a Scorpius por orden de la tía Ginny, y también se inmiscuyeron el tío Percy y su propio padre para desaprobarlo. Sólo le levantaron el castigo a dos semanas del inicio del curso, gracias a la intervención de su tío Harry. Y actualmente su prima tiene prohibido divulgar públicamente su relación, porque "¿Qué pensarían si vieran a mi hija con un Malfoy?".

También está el caso de Roxanne, que lleva varios meses saliendo con Dan, pero el tío George no cuenta, ya que él es otro mundo y, mientras sus hijos sean felices, a él le da igual lo que hagan.

Hugo entierra la cara entre las manos. Quiere llorar. Quiere contárselo a alguien y que le aconsejen qué hacer, porque no quiere tener que irse lejos para que nadie lo mire mal por estar con Nicky ni tampoco quiere mantener su relación con ella en secreto como si fuera algo vergonzoso, porque la muchacha es lo más bonito que Hugo ha visto en su vida, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Suspira, y de nuevo sus ojos van a parar a las cartas sin leer que Nicky lleva toda la semana mandándole. Diciéndose que quizá sabiendo qué opina ella consiga tomar una decisión, abre la primera.

_Hugo:_

_Al final me resfrié. Llegué a mi casa tiritando y con fiebre, y mi madre se enfadó, y mi padre me preguntó que quién era el afortunado. No sé por qué no les dije que eras tú. Les mentí, les conté que había estado haciendo fotos bajo la lluvia porque pillé un ángulo muy bueno. Me quedé frita en cuanto toqué la cama._

_Por cierto, mañana no tengo nada que hacer, ¿te viene bien quedar en la calle que hay tras la National Gallery? Si es que no, dilo, no quiero estar toda la tarde esperando para nada._

_Nicky._

_PD: Más te vale haber borrado la puñetera foto. Es un consejo._

Hugo se limpia la lágrima que se le ha escapado. No respondió a la carta. Nicky probablemente se pasó toda la tarde esperándolo. Tiene que estar enfadada con él, y además con razón. Abre la segunda carta con dedos temblorosos.

_Hugo:_

_Podrías haber avisado, ¿sabes? Las lechuzas sólo tardan dos horas en llegar desde tu casa a la mía, lo tengo cronometrado. Estuve sentada en un banco hasta que oscureció, la gente me empezaba a mirar como si estuviera loca. Y me he puesto peor del resfriado. Estarás contento._

_Nicky_

El joven se estremece, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Nicky está enferma por su culpa. Teme abrir la siguiente carta, porque probablemente contenga la declaración de odio de la muchacha. No obstante, tras unos segundos dándole vueltas abre el sobre y desdobla el folio:

_Hugo:_

_Por el bien de tu integridad física y de ese montón de zanahoria rallada que tienes encima de la cabeza, más te vale responder. Estar enferma me pone de muy mala leche, y que me ignoren también. Haz el favor de dejar de pasar de mí, que creo que ya hay confianza._

_Nicky_

_Hugo:_

_Te juro que cada vez te entiendo menos. ¿Por qué no respondes? Se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor también estás enfermo, pero no puede ser, porque yo tengo fiebre y sigo escribiendo. ¿Te he hecho algo? Porque si es así, dímelo._

_Seguiría escribiendo, pero me duele la cabeza. Creo que estoy peor, mi madre empieza a preocuparse de verdad._

_Nicky_

En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio que un día fue de su padre se abre, y por ella entra Lily. Su prima lo mira con curiosidad; Hugo no suele llorar, y menos leyendo. El joven esconde las cartas tras la espalda.

-Hugo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada-miente él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a comer-responde Lily. Se sienta en la cama y lo mira con curiosidad-. Va, Hugo, puedes contármelo-insiste.

-Nada-repite él con firmeza-. Lily, diles a los demás que no tengo hambre, por favor-ella abre la boca para protestar-. Luego te lo cuento.

-¿Lo prometes?

Hugo asiente, y Lily, tras escudriñar durante unos segundos sus ojos, decide que su primo es sincero, de modo que sale de la habitación, dejándolo de nuevo a solas con sus remordimientos y las cartas de Nicky.

_Hugo:_

_¿Sabes qué? He estado pensando. Y creo que ya sé lo que te pasa._

_Te da miedo que a la gente no le guste. Que tus padres te miren mal por salir con una _squib_. O a lo mejor porque mi abuelo fue mortífago. O porque mi padre nunca quiso estar en ningún bando en concreto y mucha gente piensa que es malvado por ello._

_¿Sabes otra cosa? Mi hermano empezó a salir hace unos años con una chica que se llama Molly Weasley. Supongo que será familia tuya. Y mi padre se opuso, se enfadó muchísimo. Les dijo cosas horribles, a los dos, un día que ella vino a cenar. Ella se fue llorando, y mi hermano la consoló. Varios días más tarde, mi padre se tranquilizó y lo aceptó. Se fueron a vivir a Irlanda hace poco, y por lo que cuenta en sus cartas les va muy bien._

_¿Y quieres saber algo más? Otro hermano mío está saliendo con una tal Roxanne Weasley. A ella no la conozco personalmente, pero después de lo de mi hermano mayor mi padre no se opone demasiado a ello. Se da cuenta de que Dan es feliz con ella y eso les basta, a él y a mamá._

_¿Por qué iba a enfadarse si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos? No hacemos daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Además, mi madre no es ni ciega ni imbécil, y ya se ha dado cuenta de que, dejando de lado mi resfriado que no se cura, estoy distinta. Lleva desde que me resfrié preguntándome si hay alguien "especial", y ni siquiera sé qué contestarle. Porque la verdad es que lo hay, pero debe de haberse quedado manco, porque no responde mis cartas._

_Por favor, deja de hacer como si no existiera._

_Nicky_

Hugo cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, mientras las palabras de Nicky se le clavan en el corazón, haciéndole tanto daño como si ella se las estuviera escribiéndolas sobre su piel con una daga.

Es imbécil. Ha estado toda la semana ignorándola a propósito, pese a que lo que más se muere por hacer es ir donde está ella y abrazarla y besarla. Le ha hecho daño al no hacer el menor caso a sus cartas.

Con las manos temblorosas, abre la siguiente carta. Cada vez tiene menos esperanzas de que Nicky pueda perdonarlo.

_Hugo:_

_Me gustaría enfadarme, pero estoy demasiado cansada. Resulta que el resfriado ha ido a peor y lo que ahora tengo es bronquitis. Mi voz da risa, ni siquiera parece mía. Pero no te creas que todo es tan divertido, me duele la garganta y apenas puedo levantarme. De no ser porque mi hermana pequeña trae a Hera para que pueda atarle la carta, no estaría escribiendo._

_Sé que te gusta hacerte de rogar, tardaste casi un año en darte cuenta de que tenías que besarme… pero no tardes tanto esta vez. Por favor._

_Nicky_

Hugo observa la última carta, que ha llegado a casa unos minutos antes de que él, sus padres y su hermana se desaparecieran hacia la Madriguera. Apenas la ve tras sus lágrimas. Se siente una persona horrible. Ha hecho enfermar a Nicky. Y le ha hecho daño con su indiferencia. Ha estado tan ocupado preocupándose por él que no se ha parado a pensar en que ella también lo pasa mal.

Pasea los dedos por los bordes del sobre, temiendo lo que pueda encontrar. No obstante, ni el sobre contiene una maldición (o al menos eso espera Hugo) ni el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba borracho cuando lo mandó a Gryffindor, así que finalmente la abre:

_Hugo:_

_Ni siquiera sé por qué escribo esto. Probablemente lo romperás cuando lo leas, o lo echarás al fuego nada más ver que es mío. Según mi madre, tengo mucha fiebre, pero me da igual. He escrito una carta cada día y hoy no es diferente. Pero como además de ser idiota debo de estar delirando, sigo teniendo esperanzas._

_Por favor, ven. Aunque sólo sea para pedirme que no vuelva a escribirte ni hablarte. Sólo necesito tener algo a lo que atenerme. Si vienes por flu, sólo tienes que decir "Casa de los Nott". En realidad no espero que lo hagas, pero al menos no será por mí._

_Nicky_

Hugo tiembla de arriba abajo, descifrando la información que hay tras la letra torcida y temblorosa de Nicky: está peor. Y no sabe muy bien por qué, pero Hugo está convencido de que es todo por su culpa. Se arrepiente de todo lo que ocurrió aquella tarde: la foto, la conversación, los apellidos. De todo. Excepto del beso.

Tras unos minutos, se enjuga las lágrimas con el brazo, dobla las cartas y las guarda en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Se mira en el espejo, sólo para asegurarse de que no tiene los ojos demasiado enrojecidos, y constata el parecido con su padre una vez más, y baja las escaleras con decisión.

En el salón, absolutamente toda su familia está comiendo. Excepto Molly, que debe de estar pasándoselo pipa con su novio en Irlanda. Todos lo miran con sorpresa, Lily la primera.

Hugo no les hace caso. Se acerca a la chimenea y coge un puñado de polvos flu del tarro antes de meterse donde normalmente las llamas escupen hollín.

-Hugo, ¿adónde vas?-pregunta su madre.

Hugo sonríe y piensa en las cartas de Nicky. Ya va siendo hora de que su familia conozca su existencia, piensa.

-A casa de Nicky.

-¿Quién es Nicky?-pregunta su primo James con la boca llena.

Sin embargo, Hugo no responde a su pregunta. Lanza los polvos a sus pies y grita:

-¡Casa de los Nott!

La última visión que tiene de la cocina es la de treinta y seis personas observándolo estupefactas desde la estancia ampliada mediante magia

* * *

Lo primero que ve es un amplio salón de paredes oscuras y candelabros con forma de serpiente. Tosiendo, Hugo se pone en pie y se sacude el hollín.

-¿Quién eres?

El joven se lleva la mano automáticamente al bolsillo en el que tiene guardada la varita. Pese a que sabe que está totalmente prohibido para él utilizar magia fuera de la escuela, al menos hasta que cumpla los diecisiete en octubre, el Estatuto contempla el uso de la magia en menores de edad si es para proteger su vida o la de un mago o muggle en peligro.

Sin embargo, no lo necesita. Observa al hombre que lo escudriña desde la entrada del salón, que si no se equivoca debe de ser el padre de Nicky. Alto y delgado, con la piel pálida y el pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes brillan con cautela.

Entonces Hugo recuerda que le ha preguntado algo.

-Hugo We… Wood. Hugo Wood-todavía no sabe cómo es ese hombre, así que supone que de momento lo mejor es tomar prestado el apellido del amigo de su primo, que al menos no tiene fama de traidor a la sangre.

-Theodore Nott-se presenta el hombre, confirmando a Hugo que es el padre de Nicky-. ¿A qué has venido?

-A ver a Nicky-responde el pelirrojo con decisión. Los ojos del hombre brillan de forma extraña.

-Está enferma.

-Lo sé-replica Hugo-. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?-pregunta con educación.

El hombre suspira.

-Sube las escaleras. La tercera puerta a la izquierda-indica. Hugo se acerca a la enorme escalera, pero cuando pone el primer pie en ella escucha de nuevo la voz de Theodore Nott-. No sabía que además de traidores a la sangre los Weasley erais mentirosos.

Hugo se da la vuelta.

-Yo… es que…

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones-replica el hombre-. Después de todo, eres el tercero. Debería estar acostumbrado.

-Eh… Gracias-dice Hugo, sin saber por qué. Supone que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Theodore Nott todavía no le haya echado ninguna maldición. El hombre asiente con una seca cabezada, y el joven sube las escaleras y camina hasta llegar a la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Cuando entra descubre una habitación con las paredes tan llenas de fotografías que sólo se adivina que están pintadas de azul claro cuando uno se fija en los huecos que hay entre las imágenes. Hugo reconoce muchos paisajes que Nicky ha fotografiado estando con él. También descubre, diseminadas, esas fotos ridículas que le hacía cuando él menos se lo esperaba.

Pero lo que más capta su atención es la cama con sábanas de un suave color malva, sobre la que se encuentra Nicky, tumbada de lado, tapada hasta la nariz y aparentemente dormida. El pelirrojo se sienta en el borde de la cama y la observa sin hacer ruido.

Está más pálida que la última vez que la vio, y tiene el pelo enmarañado; se le pega a la frente por el sudor. Tiembla ligeramente, y está encogida para mantener el calor. Hugo le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara con cuidado.

Pese a que lo ha hecho con la mayor delicadeza posible, el movimiento despierta a Nicky. La joven abre un poco los ojos y mira alrededor, moviéndose lo menos posible. Entonces se fija en Hugo, y los ojos se le abren de par en par.

-¿Has venido?-pregunta en voz baja. Hugo descubre que su carta no mentía. Tiene la voz fatal.

-Sí-responde, también en voz baja-. Oye, Nicky, lo siento…

Pero Nicky no le da tiempo para seguir. Se incorpora en la cama y lo abraza con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho. Hugo le acaricia el pelo, confirmando que sí, tiene fiebre.

-Creía que pasabas de mí-confiesa con un hilo de voz-. Creía que habías atado cabos y te daba pena y por eso no te interesaba…

-Espera-la interrumpe Hugo, separándose de ella un poco. Nicky lo mira con ojos llorosos, confirmando el parecido de éstos con un profundo océano-. ¿Por qué iba a tenerte pena?

Nicky baja la mirada.

-Porque soy una _squib_.

-No-replica Hugo. No va a negar que lo dedujo el día que se conocieron, pero nunca ha pensado en eso. Bueno, quizá sí, pero él piensa en Nicky como squib igual que piensa en ella como guapa o simpática, como un rasgo más-. Lo que pasa… Soy imbécil-Nicky lo mira de nuevo-. Molly está saliendo con tu hermano, los dos están en Irlanda y en mi familia casi nadie lo ve bien… y a Lily su madre no le deja decir que está saliendo con Malfoy… y no quiero eso. No quiero distanciarme de mi familia, ni tener que esconderme como si estuviera huyendo de la justicia.

Nicky se muerde el labio y lo abraza de nuevo, temblando.

-Mis padres no se molestarán mucho-asegura en voz baja-. Pero tu familia… ¿no se supone que son… tolerantes y eso?

Hugo se echa a reír con amargura.

-Tiene gracia, ¿no? Mi familia, la mayoría de ellos héroes de guerra que defienden la igualdad entre magos y muggles y sostienen que somos lo que hacemos y no lo que nacemos, que sea precisamente la que haga que todo sea tan endiablado…

La muchacha se estremece.

-Entonces, ¿has venido a decirme que no?

-No-responde Hugo con firmeza-. No pienso irme a ningún lado como Molly ni esconderme como Lily, como tú dijiste en esa carta, no hacemos daño a nadie.

Nicky sonríe con sinceridad.

-¿Eso es que sí?

Hugo se inclina para besarla, pero, para su sorpresa, Nicky se aparta en el último segundo. El joven la mira con extrañeza hasta que la ve señalarse la garganta.

-Ah, claro-comprende-. Me lo pegarías.

Nicky se refugia de nuevo en sus brazos.

-¿Tienes que irte?

Hugo piensa en las treinta y seis personas que se han quedado con la palabra en la boca en la Madriguera. Y decide, además de que por encima de todo quiere estar con Nicky, que no estará de más dejarlos comerse el coco un rato:

-No. Me quedo contigo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _Todo lo que no sean Weasleys y Potters (y Theodore y Daphne) son míos (así como el anillo era de Gollum).

No me como a nadie por dejar un review :)


	2. A Ginny le gusta meter las narices

¡Hola!

En un principio, la idea era que el fic fuese sólo ése capítulo, pero me temo que mi imaginación tiende a escaparse y fantasear demasiado, así que va a ser un pelín más largo de lo que tenía pensado.

En fin. Gracias a **Laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder** y **Gatussa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Os daba un abrazo a cada una que echabais los órganos por la boca (vale, la comparación es un poco gore, pero lo digo en el buen sentido, eh).

Y en respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Sí, éste es mi plan malvado para Hugo. Y sí, ve preparando frases de odio, nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitarlas.

Bueno, y ahora os dejo por fin con el segundo capítulo.

* * *

_A Ginny le gusta meter las narices_

_Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_**Coldplay-The scientist**

Al día siguiente, Nicky casi ha recuperado su tono de voz normal y la energía que la bronquitis había apagado un poco. Se siente mucho mejor desde que hablara con Hugo sobre ellos dos.

La muchacha está pegando las fotos que hizo la última vez que salió con Hugo, cuando se besaron. Lo cierto es que la última semana, entre la ansiedad, la tristeza y la fiebre lo ha pasado fatal. Menos mal que sus padres no parecen muy contrariados por el hecho de que esté con él. Su padre fue ayer a su habitación, donde Hugo se había quedado dormido abrazándola, los miró y soltó un: "Espero que sea el último" algo despectivo antes de irse, pero nada más, por fortuna.

En ese momento, Nicky ve una pequeña lechuza picoteando nerviosamente el cristal de la ventana. La reconoce como Pig, el mochuelo de la familia de Hugo. Deja las fotos que le quedan sobre su escritorio y la abre.

_Nicky:_

_Estoy castigado. Mi madre está enfadada por cómo me fui el otro día de la casa de mis abuelos para verte, dice que no son formas. Mi padre dice que quizá tenga la menopausia. Pero él está mosqueado contigo. Lleva los tres últimos días preguntándome: "¿Con Nott?" y antes de que pueda responderle, sacude la cabeza y se va de la habitación diciendo: "Si es que ya no tienen vergüenza". En fin. Supongo que podría ser peor._

_Al menos Rosie está de mi parte. Te he hablado poco de ella, pero es mi hermana mayor, y aunque es un poco estirada, desde que está con Scamander es algo más flexible (pero Scamander es idiota igualmente, créeme)._

_En fin. No podré salir lo que queda de semana salvo para ir a casa de mis abuelos. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Seguro que si mi padre te conoce le caes bien, es imposible que no caigas bien a alguien._

_Hugo_

La joven sonríe cuando termina de leer la carta. Se pregunta si realmente ella caería bien al en apariencia imponente Ronald Weasley. Si es tan parecido a Hugo como asegura el pelirrojo, quizá incluso tenga alguna oportunidad.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y por ella entra Dan. Tiene la nariz algo enrojecida y los ojos ligeramente llorosos, pero nada más en su aspecto indica que algo en él no funcione como debería.

-Estás mejor-observa con una mano.

Nicky asiente.

-Sí. ¿Y tú? Mamá me dijo que te lo he pegado.

Dan se encoge de hombros.

-Sólo un poco. ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Hugo Weasley?-Nicky asiente y Dan ríe-. Papá va a desheredarnos a todos. Sólo espero que Lizzie y Tony tengan más vista que nosotros.

-Hablando de salir, ¿cuándo vas a traer a tu novia a cenar?-inquiere ella-. Todavía no la conozco.

-En su casa han comentado mucho lo que pasó con la novia de Phil-responde Dan-. Tiene miedo de papá y lo que vaya a decirle.

-Menuda miedica-resopla Nicky-. Si papá es un pedazo de pan cuando uno sabe por dónde cogerlo.

Dan se encoge de hombros y sale de la habitación.

Nicky saca un folio de un cajón del escritorio y escribe una rápida respuesta para Hugo, que ata a la pata de Pig antes de dejar que el ave eche a volar.

* * *

-Mamáaa.

-No.

-¡Mamá!

-No.

-Maaamiii…

-Hugo, cállate-lo corta Hermione Weasley con autoridad.

El joven suelta un bufido.

-¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes salir dos puñeteras horas!-protesta.

-No, Hugo. Así aprenderás a no irte con tan poca educación. ¡Menuda vergüenza me hiciste pasar ayer!

-¡Tenía que ver a Nicky!-protesta él-. ¡Estaba enferma!

-Como si tenías una cita con el Ministro de Magia, ¿te crees que eso es motivo para irte de casa de tus abuelos sin ni siquiera despedirte, saliendo de ahí sin educación ninguna? ¡No te hemos educado para que tengas esas maneras, Hugo Weasley! Igual que tu padre… no, si esto va a ser culpa suya, por ser un inmaduro y daros a ti y a Rose un mal ejemplo. Me va a oír, como que me llamo Hermione que me va a oír. ¡Ronald!

Hugo contempla, estupefacto, cómo su madre echa a andar hacia la cocina para echarle la bronca a su padre. No comprende del todo qué acaba de ocurrir. De todas formas, compadece a su padre por lo que se le viene encima.

Con un suspiro, el joven sube a su cuarto. Se deja caer sobre la cama, deseando que la semana pase rápido. Se muere de ganas de ver a Nicky, ahora que han decidido lo que harán y cómo se las apañarán, y sobre todo cómo se comportarán respecto a sus respectivas familias. Hugo no se preocupa especialmente por la familia de Nicky. Cree que cayó bien a su padre.

Al que, por cierto, está seguro de que no será difícil de convencer. Lleva ya dos días rumiando el apellido de Nicky como un caballo enfadado, pero probablemente se le pase en un par de semanas, cuando se canse. O, en su defecto, cuando la conozca. Hugo está seguro de que ella puede caer bien a todo el mundo.

No, los que le preocupan son sus tíos.

Su tío Percy va a ser un hueso duro de roer. Para él, Philip Nott le robó a su hija mayor. Se tomó que Molly se trasladara a vivir a Irlanda con su novio casi como un secuestro, y Hugo oyó a su padre quejarse de que había intentado denunciarlo por ello, antes de que su tío Harry le recordase que Molly es mayor de edad y se ha ido por voluntad propia. No, él no aceptará a nadie cuyo apellido sea el mismo del hombre que se llevó a su hija, probablemente alegando que tiene las mismas intenciones que Philip Nott. Y, con el don de palabra que tiene, probablemente su opinión influya en la de muchos miembros de su familia.

Por no hablar de la tía Ginny. Hugo teme a la madre de Lily como a una vara verde. Todo lo que tiene de simpática y amable cuando está de buenas se torna en un enfado de los mil demonios cuando se la contraría en lo más mínimo. El joven no comprende cómo el pobre tío Harry sobrevive viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella. Y, por lo que tiene entendido, van ya casi veinte años. Hugo opina que su tío merece un premio, no sólo por ser El Niño Que Vivió, sino también por ser El Hombre Que Sobrevivió A Ginny. Él no puede soportar estar en su presencia durante mucho tiempo seguido, y cada vez que Lily le habla de lo mucho que lo admira se ve obligado a morderse la lengua para no herir los sentimientos de su prima y confidente.

-Psss… ¡Hugo!

El pelirrojo descubre a su hermana haciéndole gestos desde el hueco que hay bajo las escaleras. Sorprendido, Hugo se acerca a ella y descubre un frasco que tiene en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Rose sonríe.

-Esto, hermanito, es la solución para tus problemas con papá y mamá.

-Eso no es una respuesta, Rosie-replica él.

Rose suspira.

-Mira, si le das esta poción a alguien y mientras está bajo su efecto le cuentas algo, se lo tragará. Da igual que le digas que los vampiros brillan a la luz del sol, colará aunque sea una tontería muy gorda.

-¿Y eso a mí de qué me sirve?

Rose pone los ojos en blanco.

-Mira que eres cortito, Guín. Con esto puedes convencer a papá y mamá de que no te han castigado a no ver a tu novia.

Hugo parpadea, sorprendido, admirándose del ingenio de su hermana. Luego, sin embargo, se le ocurre algo que no había pensado antes:

-¿Y qué ganas tú en todo esto?

Rose entorna los ojos.

-Sencillamente, que dejarás en paz a Lorcan. Como lo amenaces, maldigas, le pegues o le hagas daño de cualquier otra manera, diré a papá y a mamá que usaste esto-la poción brilla malévolamente desde el interior de la botellita-para que olvidaran que has dejado embarazada a tu novia.

Hugo se atraganta con su saliva al oír a su hermana.

-Eso no es cierto. Nicky y yo ni siquiera hemos… ¡pero si acaba de cumplir los quince!-exclama escandalizado.

-¿A quién crees que creerán? ¿A la hija modelo, o al hijo que se va sin educación de las comidas familiares?-lo desafía Rose. Hugo sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

-Vale-acepta-. No tocaré al idiota de tu novio, si tú consigues que me levanten el castigo.

Rose sonríe.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Guín-replica.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, sin que Hugo sepa cómo lo ha logrado su hermana, sus padres le preguntan sorprendidos qué hace metido en casa con el día tan bonito que hace. Rose le hace un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares, y él le responde un "Gracias" sólo moviendo los labios antes de salir.

No tarda en coger polvos flu e ir a casa de Nicky.

Se encuentra de nuevo con su padre, que le dirige una expresión inescrutable antes de indicarle con la cabeza que puede subir a la habitación de la muchacha.

Esta vez encuentra a Nicky con mejor aspecto que ayer. La joven está incorporada en la cama garabateando en un libro. Levanta la vista cuando lo oye entrar y se queda boquiabierta al descubrir que es él.

-¿No estabas castigado?-inquiere.

-Mi hermana me ha echado una mano-replica Hugo con tranquilidad, sentándose, como ayer, en el borde de la cama.

-Vaya con tu hermana-comenta Nicky.

-¿Estás ya mejor?

Ella asiente.

-Según mi madre, estaré como nueva en un par de días-Nicky se incorpora y se refugia entre los brazos de Hugo-. A lo mejor deberías quedarte en tu casa, te lo voy a pegar.

Hugo se encoge de hombros.

-Nunca me pongo enfermo-replica. Le da un beso en la frente-. Sigues teniendo fiebre.

-No me digas-dice ella con sorna. Entonces suspira-. ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres? Sobre mí.

-Ellos no me preocupan-replica Hugo-. Mi madre sólo está enfadada porque "no te hemos educado para que te vayas de la casa de tus abuelos sin ni siquiera despedirte". Y mi padre siempre es igual, se pasa el día rumiando, pero acabará por tragar. El problema son mis tíos.

-A los míos creo que les da igual-explica Nicky-. Bueno, mi padre está un poco raro, pero supongo que se le pasará. Si ha aceptado lo de Dan, tiene que aceptar lo mío.

-¿Dan es tu hermano?-pregunta Hugo, sorprendido. Había supuesto que serían familia, pero…

-Claro. Uno de los cuatro que tengo-responde la muchacha. Entonces bosteza-. Tengo sueño.

-Duérmete-sugiere Hugo.

-¿Y qué harás tú de mientras?

-Estar aquí.

Nicky se tumba de nuevo en la cama, dejando que Hugo la arrope. Se queda dormida enseguida.

Hugo la observa, preguntándose una vez más si sus tíos darán muchos problemas. Ha decidido que le dará igual todo, pero… teme tener una discusión tan fuerte con algún pariente que se queden más allá de la posibilidad de la reconciliación. O que sus padres se pongan en su contra.

Ha elegido, sí. Pero no está al cien por cien seguro de que su elección haya sido la correcta, si bien va a mantenerla hasta el final. Es como cuando planeaba alguna travesura de pequeño, sabiendo que saldría mal, pero sin pararse a pensar en la posibilidad de abortar el plan.

* * *

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Rose se muerde el labio. Su madre se cree todo lo que le ha dicho mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, por descontado, pero Hugo no ha informado de su lugar de destino. Pese a que ella lo sospecha, duda que sea lo mejor decírselo a su madre. Además, todavía no conoce siquiera a la tal Nicky.

-Ha salido a echar fotos-improvisa. Su madre se aplaca un poco.

-Nunca entenderé por qué le gustan más esas fotos que no se mueven-interviene papá, metiéndose en la boca media magdalena. Está bastante manso desde la bronca que le ha echado su esposa por "ser un mal ejemplo para los niños".

-Tienen encanto-replica Rose. Ella tampoco lo entiende, pero es lo que Hugo le dice siempre.

Entonces llaman al timbre. Rose, que es la que está más cerca de la puerta, va a abrir.

Resulta ser su tía Ginny. El brillo de sus ojos no le gusta ni un pelo a la joven mientras se aparta para que entre. La sigue hasta el salón.

-Rose, sube a tu habitación-le ordena su madre.

Ella arquea las cejas, incrédula.

-Tengo dieciocho años. No puedes…

-Mientras vivas en bajo el mismo techo que tu padre y yo harás lo que se te diga-la corta Hermione Weasley con cierta brusquedad-. A tu habitación, venga.

Tragándose la réplica, Rose obedece. Sin embargo, en cuanto está en su dormitorio abre un cajón de su armario.

Tiene en él todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley que su tío George le ha ido regalando a lo largo de los años en las Navidades, cumpleaños, o simplemente cuando a él le apetecía. Nadie nunca ha sospechado que ella les dé uso; la inteligente, aplicada Rose _Carita de _ángel Weasley nunca jamás de los jamases, bajo ningún concepto, haría algo tan horrible como, por ejemplo, escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

O eso es lo cree su familia. Algo que le supone una gran ventaja, por cierto.

La joven saca una oreja extensible del cajón y sale de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Baja el pedazo de goma por el hueco de las escaleras, colocándose un extremo en un oído.

-… Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, Ginny-dice su madre.

-Hermione, tiene razón. Hugo está saliendo con una cría de Nott. Eso no puede traer nada bueno.

-¡Roxanne también está saliendo con un niño así!-protesta ella-. Y que yo sepa vuestro hermano no se ha cabreado.

-George se niega a ver las cosas como son-dice su tía. Rose aprieta la oreja extensible-. Sabes de sobra que siempre ha sido demasiado permisivo con sus hijos, y además desde lo que pasó en abril…

Rose recuerda los días que sus primos estuvieron secuestrados, así como la lenta y en horribles ocasiones incierta recuperación de Fred, y opina que sacar eso a relucir es un golpe muy bajo por parte de su tía Ginny.

-Tiene razón-vuelve a decir su padre.

-¿Pero por qué es tan malo que salga con esa niña? Si la quiere y están bien juntos, ¿qué más da su apellido?

-Hermione-Rose aprieta las mandíbulas-. Tú te has criado con muggles, no lo entiendes. Hay ciertas cosas que no pueden permitirse.

Rose escucha el suspiro de su padre.

-Eso es verdad. No podemos dejar que Hugo siga con esto, Hermione.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Ron?

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no es su padre quien responde, sino su tía Ginny:

-No dejéis que siga con ella. O al menos, no dejéis que la gente se entere, como he hecho yo con Lily. Si no… bueno, ya veis cómo está Percy, el novio de Molly la ha absorbido, se la ha llevado a Belfast y ella ni siquiera le escribe.

Rose se contiene para no bajar las escaleras y decirle un par de cosas a su tía. Ginny Potter no tiene ni la más mínima idea y habla sin conocer siquiera qué opina Hugo. Pese a que ella no sabe más de la tal Nicky Nott que el resto de su familia, sí se ha dado cuenta de que la última semana su hermano ha estado muy alicaído, pero que en cuanto volvió de su breve escapada de la Madriguera la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. Y si existe alguien capaz de alegrar a su hermano de la misma forma que Lorcan la anima a ella, no puede ser malo, ¿verdad?

Varios segundos más tarde, escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse y comprende que su tía se ha ido. Mejor, piensa haciendo rechinar los dientes. Su nivel de afecto hacia ella últimamente parece descender con cada palabra que dice.

* * *

Hugo no comprende que Roxanne tenga miedo de ir a casa de los Nott. Es cierto que un lugar tan oscuro da grima, pero no existen vampiros, ni siquiera hay boggarts. El joven ha pasado la mañana hablando con Nicky y con Dan, cuando ella se quedaba dormida. Lo cierto es que el muchacho le parece alguien adecuado para su prima.

Cuando llega a casa por la red flu, sin embargo, encuentra a sus padres observándolo desde el salón. Se exprime los sesos, preguntándose qué habrá pasado; es obvio que Rose no ha dicho nada, ya que hoy él ni siquiera ha visto a Lorcan (y mejor que haya sido así). A lo mejor han averiguado lo de la poción por su cuenta; Rose ha heredado la inteligencia de su madre, que no tiene un pelo de tonta. La idea hace que se estremezca.

-Hugo-dice su padre en tono serio.

-¿Qué?

-Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando. La chica ésa…

-Nicky.

-Nott-Hugo se muerde la lengua para no replicar. Odia que para la gente las personas sean sólo apellidos-. No vas a volver a verla.

La orden le sienta como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Por qué?-es una pregunta estúpida, lo sabe, pero su cerebro no da más de sí en esos instantes.

-No te conviene-responde su madre. Hugo aparta la vista de los ojos azules de su padre y la mira a ella-. Te traería más problemas que beneficios, hijo-explica.

-¿Y a vosotros, qué?-replica Hugo, comenzando a enfadarse-. Si Nicky es un problema o no, es cosa mía. A vosotros no os afecta lo que yo haga o deje de hacer...

-Resulta que somos tus padres-lo interrumpe su padre. A Hugo se le ponen las orejas coloradas.

-Resulta que es _mi_ vida-matiza, haciendo especial énfasis en el determinante posesivo.

-Se acabó-corta su madre-. Será tu vida, Hugo, pero todavía eres menor de edad y nosotros tus padres, y tienes que obedecernos en todo lo que te digamos, tanto si te gusta como si no. Y no vas a ver más a esa chica, Nicky o como quiera que se llame, porque nosotros consideramos que no es adecuado. Así que vete haciendo a la idea. Es lo que hay.

Incapaz de hablar por la rabia que amenaza con asfixiarlo, Hugo sube a su habitación y da un enorme portazo al entrar, tan fuerte que las paredes tiemblan. Luego, le da una enfadada patada a la cómoda en la que guarda, entre otras cosas, todas las fotos que hace, y se deja caer en su cama, sintiendo, si no odio, algo escalofriantemente parecido hacia sus padres.

No tienen ni idea. Nadie tiene ni idea. ¿Acaso se acelera el cambio climático porque él y Nicky estén saliendo? ¿Va a estallar otra guerra mágica a consecuencia del noviazgo de dos adolescentes? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué diablos tiene su familia en contra de que sea feliz?

Hugo se dice entonces que, si no hubiera gritado el nombre del lugar al que iba ayer delante de sus padres, tíos, primos y abuelos, nadie sabría adónde fue. Lo hubieran castigado, por descontado, por el mero hecho de haberse ido con tan poca educación, pero no le hubiesen prohibido ver a Nicky. Y Merlín, todos saben que, durante las vacaciones, va casi todos los días a sacar fotos con una amiga. Y nadie le había dicho nada. Hasta que descubrieron que tiene apellido y no les gustó lo que escucharon.

Nota unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Consciente de que probablemente sea su hermana, ya que sus padres dejaron de ir a hablar con él antes de dormir hace años, entierra la cara entre las manos y murmura un "Adelante" resignado.

Efectivamente, es Rose. Se sienta a su lado y le revuelve el pelo, esperando su reacción. Hugo no da señales de haberse percatado de su presencia. No quiere hablar con nadie. Lo que quiere es que su familia lo entienda.

-Os he oído discutir-empieza ella con suavidad. Hugo se encoge de hombros-. Ha sido la tía Ginny, los ha convencido de que por no sé qué idiotez que mamá no entiende porque ella ha sido criada por muggles, y que por eso no puedes salir con esa niña.

-¿Por qué no se mete en sus propios asuntos?-rezonga Hugo-. No tiene bastante con hacer que Lily no pueda estar tranquila con Scorpius como cualquier persona normal; encima tiene que jodernos al resto. Me sorprende que Roxanne se haya librado.

-Rox se ha librado porque el tío George no es tan idiota como papá y sabe pensar por sí mismo-replica Rose con sensatez.

Hugo desentierra la cara de las manos y mira a su hermana.

-¿Es que esa mujer no tiene vida propia?-pregunta en voz baja.

Rose lo abraza.

-No lo sé. Pero si de fastidiarla se trata, yo te ayudo, aunque no soy muy buena-promete. Entonces recuerda algo-: Por cierto, ¿cómo es?

-¿Quién?

-Tu novia.

Hugo suspira y se levanta para sacar una foto de Nicky de la cómoda. En ella, la chica sale en una posición digna de un contorsionista, con las extremidades enredadas en el tronco de un árbol para tener el mejor ángulo posible.

-Intentaba echarle una foto a una mariposa azul que estaba en una flor naranja-explica al ver la perplejidad de su hermana.

-Ah. Es guapa-comenta-. ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?

Hugo se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé. Desde ayer, desde la semana pasada. Desde siempre, supongo.

* * *

_Nicky:_

_Malas noticias. Lo siento, pero el mundo no nos comprende (por melodramático que suene)._

_Te explico, porque creo que no eres vidente: tengo una tía que es imbécil en todos los sentidos que te puedas imaginar. Ha hablado con mis padres y los ha convencido del enorme mal que hacemos al orden y a la armonía del Universo estando juntos. Me han prohibido ir a verte. No voy a hacerles caso, por supuesto, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo a escondidas._

_¿Estás ya bien? Espero que sí, ya sabes que me siento fatal, porque no te hubieras puesto peor de no ser por mí._

_Hugo_

Nicky termina de leer la carta, atónita.

¿Qué diablos pasa con la familia de Hugo? ¿Por qué diablos la odian si ni siquiera la conocen? ¿Y qué hay de malo en que estén juntos, por Merlín? A sus propios padres no les importa mucho.

Escribe la contestación en el reverso de la hoja y se la ata en la pata a Pig, que sale volando por la ventana al instante. Luego se cruza de brazos sobre la cama, enfadada con todo el mundo en general y con los Weasley en particular. ¿Qué ha hecho ella para caerles tan mal?

Se dice que en dos días, que es lo que calcula que tardará en recuperarse por completo, tomará las riendas del asunto junto con Hugo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Mentiría si dijera que no estoy disfrutando al poner a Ginny de "mala". Nunca la he aguantado. No obstante, ella tiene motivos para oponerse a la relación entre Hugo y Nicky, así que no podréis quejaros de _bashing_. Además, no creo que vaya a pasarle nada horrible.

¿Reviews?


	3. Prohibiciones

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Testudine Black**, **lucia lupin**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Ammiel** y **Cristina** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Prohibiciones_

_Venderme es hacerte caso  
en vez de a mi corazón…  
Y si es tan fácil, ¡hazlo tú!  
_**Mägo de Oz-Si molesto me quedo**

Como la prohibición de hablar sólo se refiere a Nicky, y no se extiende a nadie más, Hugo decide pasar la mañana siguiente con Lily y de paso pedirle consejo. Además de ser su prima, le saca dos horas ("y veinte años de madurez, Hugo", según ella) y es su mejor amiga, aunque se pasen la mitad de sus vidas tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. Además, le prometió que se lo contaría todo y Hugo es, ante todo, un hombre de palabra .

Y por eso mismo se lo cuenta. Va por la red flu a casa de los Potter y, tras ignorar olímpicamente el enfado de su tía porque le ha dejado la alfombra llena de cenizas (y porque no está lloviendo; de lo contrario, se hubiera encargado de dejarla también perdida de barro), sube al dormitorio de su prima favorita.

Encuentra a Lily enrollando una carta. La joven levanta la vista cuando oye la puerta y sonríe.

-¡Hola!-lo saluda con su alegría característica.

-Hola-Hugo se deja caer en la cama.

Lily lo mira durante unos instantes, esperando a que hable. Tras unos segundos, decide que es inútil seguir esperando, de modo que empieza ella:

-¿La quieres?

Hugo levanta la vista del suelo. Desde luego, ése es el principio que menos se hubiera esperado. No obstante, asiente con la cabeza sin dudarlo ni un instante. Una amplia sonrisa se forma en los labios de su prima.

-Pero eso le da igual a todo el mundo-replica él con tristeza-. Ni siquiera la conocen y la rechazan por su familia.

-Te entiendo-Hugo sabe que no miente. Ella también odia la ridícula imposición de llevar su noviazgo con Scorpius Malfoy en secreto-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé-responde Hugo con sinceridad-. Lo que más me apetece es largarme con ella y dejarlos a todos con un palmo de narices, pero no es correcto, y además… además, no sé si podría. Y encima-agrega con rabia-, estoy seguro de que si tu madre no hubiera metido las narices donde no la llamaban yo hubiera conseguido convencer a mis padres.

-Ella cree que es lo mejor-salta Lily, que, pese a no estar de acuerdo con Ginny en muchos aspectos, está convencida de que es la única, además de James y Al, con derecho a criticarla-. Lo que pasa es que está un poco…

-… ¿con ganas de tocar las narices?-desde que se enteró de que había convencido a sus padres para que desaprobaran su relación con Nicky, Hugo ha estado acumulando toneladas de rencor hacia su tía. Ni siquiera le importa mucho que esté hablando con su hija: necesita desahogarse con alguien, aunque ese alguien tenga una opinión distinta a la suya. Sin embargo, suspira al ver la mirada de Lily-. Vale, lo dejo.

-Mejor-Lily se entretiene jugando con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo-. Hugo.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Nicky?-Lily asiente. Hugo se encoge de hombros. Además de su hermana, Lily es la única que se ha molestado en saber cómo es su… novia o algo así, supone. Sonríe de nuevo-. Es muy guapa. Y muy lista. Le gusta la fotografía, y siempre hace las mejores fotos… pero no le gusta el helado de vainilla. Lo sé porque una vez la invité a uno y prefirió quedarse sin comer.

-Pues vaya. Con lo buena que está la vainilla-comenta Lily. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio-. Oye, Hugo.

-¿Qué?

-Hagas lo que hagas, que no sea lo que quieren todos.

* * *

Rose se abalanza sobre Lorcan en cuanto lo ve. Lo adora en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, incluso cuando le da por intentar convencerla de la existencia de los nargles. _Sobre todo_ cuando intentó convencerla de la existencia de los nargles. Pocas personas pueden hacerla tan feliz sólo con un comentario sobre seres que probablemente no existen (o sí existen pero no se ven, como los besos).

-Hola-lo saluda después de casi tirarlo al suelo.

-Hola-responde él. De repente frunce el ceño-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Rose se encoge de hombros, sin intentar negarlo. Es imposible engañar a Lorcan; es demasiado perceptivo para ello. De modo que invierte unos segundos en pensar la mejor manera de exponer su problema, o, mejor dicho, el problema de su hermano:

-A mis padres no les gusta la novia de Hugo-empieza. Entonces se le ocurre una idea-. Oye, Lor, tu madre no está ahora de viaje ni nada, ¿verdad?

-No-responde él-. Debería haber ido con papá a Canadá, pero se puso enferma dos días antes de ir y decidieron que ella irá cuando esté del todo bien.

-¿Por qué no le pides que hable con mi madre?

Lorcan arquea las cejas.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacerla entrar en razón-responde Rose-. Mira, no entiendo cómo, con lo distintas que son, pero tu madre y la mía se llevan muy bien. A lo mejor consigue que ella apruebe a Nicky. Y si mi madre está convencida, podrá también hablar con mi padre. Y mi tía no podrá hacer nada entonces.

Lorcan asiente.

-Déjamelo a mí-la tranquiliza, sonriendo-. ¿Cambiamos de tema?-inquiere, advirtiendo que Rose no parece demasiado feliz.

-Eh… vale. Di tú.

-El azul te queda genial.

A Rose se le ponen las orejas coloradas.

* * *

Nicky termina de secarse el pelo y se mira en el espejo.

La semana que ha pasado enferma ha hecho que esté más paliducha de lo normal, y ha adelgazado un poco, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar comiendo y saliendo a la calle. Sin embargo, lo que la pone enferma de verdad es el hecho de que no puede ver a Hugo. Mira que le ha dado vueltas hasta que le ha dolido la cabeza; pues sigue sin comprender qué diablos tiene la familia de él en su contra.

Se pregunta qué puede hacer ella. Entonces recuerda la carta que llegó el otro día desde Belfast, en la que Phil, el primogénito de sus padres, se preocupaba por su estado de salud después de que su padre le comentara que Nicky estaba enferma. No ha respondido aún. De modo que se sienta en el escritorio, saca un folio y un bolígrafo (porque eso de plumas y tinta es para magos, y la ventaja de ser muggle es que ya ha pasado del siglo diecisiete) y comienza a escribir:

_Querido Phil:_

_¿Qué tal estás? Por cómo era tu última carta, tengo la impresión de que papá te dijo que me estaba muriendo o algo así. Bueno, aunque a veces tenía ganas de eso, porque estaba fatal, ya casi tengo mi voz normal y se me ha pasado la fiebre. Pero mamá insiste en que me quede en casa hoy. Es una pesada, ¿verdad?_

_Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte. No sé si te habrá llegado alguna noticia, pero… ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo Hugo? Del que te hablé hace unas semanas… Pues bien, hemos empezado a salir. Pero se ve que en su familia nadie me quiere. Son los Weasley._

_El caso es que no me vendría mal que me echases una mano. Tú has tenido que vértelas con ellos, cuando empezaste a salir con tu novia… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Porque papá pasa del tema, creo que desde el pollo que os montó a ti y a Molly ha decidido que nos las apañemos por nosotros mismos… Pero a Hugo no le dejan verme por el mero hecho de que no les gusta nuestra familia._

_En fin, después de aburrirte con mis problemas, me despido._

_Espero que estés bien, y también Molly._

_Tu hermana,_

_Nicky_

_PD: ¿Has visto en sueños nuestra boda o algo por el estilo? Sería muy bonito, y la verdad es que a mí me dejarías más tranquila._

Nicky guarda los bolígrafos en el cajón y dobla la carta para meterla en un sobre. Sale de su dormitorio y baja a la habitación donde guardan las cinco lechuzas de la casa. Elige a Hera, una lechuza algo más grande que la de Hugo y con las plumas de color cobrizo, porque siempre ha sido su favorita. Le ata el sobre a la pata y le abre la ventana para que eche a volar.

Suspira. Espera que Phil sepa lo que hacer, porque a ella no se le ocurre nada menos radical que presentarse con un cuchillo en casa de los Weasley y llevarse a Hugo contra la voluntad de su familia.

Bueno, vale, eso se le acaba de ocurrir, pero ahora que lo piensa… como medida desesperada no está tan mal.

* * *

-Volveremos tarde, niños. No abráis a nadie, no os peleéis, y Hugo, obedece a tu hermana. Y Rose, no le ordenes cosas ridículas.

-Sí, mamá-responden los dos al unísono. Sus padres los miran con desconfianza.

-Hugo…-empieza su padre-. Pórtate bien.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, papá.

Observándolos una vez más con recelo, sus padres salen de la casa rumbo a una de ésas cenas aburridas e interminables del Ministerio. Rose y Hugo sólo han estado en una, y se han negado categóricamente a repetir. Son casi tan aburridas como los discursos del tío Percy.

Hugo y Rose discuten desde que él empezó a hablar. De hecho, después de los clásicos "mamá" y "papá", la primera palabra de él fue un indignado "tota" dirigido a su hermana, que le había estado haciendo burla los últimos veinte minutos. A su padre le encanta contar esa anécdota, porque después de eso vino una discusión con su madre, que lo acusó a él por ser tan malhablado y malinfluenciar al pequeño Hugo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años han aprendido que es más útil forjar lo que ellos denominan "alianzas fraternales"; de esa forma, ambos consiguen lo que quieren, generalmente librándose del castigo que se llevarían haciendo lo que no deben por separado. A Rose se le da bien camelar a los adultos, ya sea por méritos propios o mediante pociones de dudosa legalidad (que, según vuestra humilde narradora tiene entendido, obtiene de contrabando de Scorpius Malfoy), algo que le viene bien a Hugo, ya que él siempre está en el punto de mira de su familia y necesita que alguien los distraiga para llevar a cabo lo que tenga previsto. Hugo, en cambio, es un auténtico prodigio en encantamientos, así como en conocer todas las lagunas de las leyes mágicas. Así, por ejemplo, no es raro que Rose se librara hace dos años de la expulsión de Hogwarts por utilizar magia en mitad de Edimburgo, ya que él se las ingenió para que el Ministerio creyese que lo había hecho para salvarlo de un atropello. Son distintas habilidades que hacen de ellos un dúo peligroso cuando actúa en consonancia.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Rose despide a sus padres con la sonrisa de _niña-buena-Rosie_. Sin embargo, en cuanto ambos desaparecen saca del bolsillo un pequeño tarro de polvos flu que ha "cogido prestados" de casa de Al. En realidad, podría haberlos cogido de la reserva de sus padres un rato antes de que decidieran llevárselo (para que Hugo no pudiera ir a visitar a su novia), pero ella está casi tan resentida como su hermano con su tía Ginny, de modo que le ha robado los polvos a modo de una venganza privada de la que, si las cosas van bien esta noche, ella nunca se enterará.

-Toma-dice, lanzándole la bolsita a Hugo, que está sentado en el sofá.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi hermana favorita?

Rose arquea las cejas.

-A Wally lo maté dos horas después de que me dijese exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Y quién es Wally?

-Nuestro otro hermano.

Hugo entorna los ojos.

-Sólo somos tú y yo-replica.

Rose sonríe con malicia.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. A papá y mamá no les gusta mucho hablar del tema-dice misteriosamente. Hugo supone que miente, aunque prefiere no seguir preguntando-. Bueno, ¿vas a irte hoy o mañana?

Hugo observa el saquito.

-Rosie, te quiero-declara, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Echa a andar con resolución hacia la chimenea-. ¿Dónde vas a ir tú?

-A ningún lado-responde ella-. Lorcan viene en un rato a ver una película. Y ya sabes el trato-agrega al ver la expresión que está adoptando el rostro de su hermano-. Además, no vamos a hacer nada-le asegura con calma.

-Yo y Nicky tampoco-replica Hugo, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Ya, claro. Por eso está embarazada, la visitó el Espíritu Santo, ¿no?-Hugo le saca la lengua, en parte para disimular su rubor-. Venga, que es broma. Lárgate ya, que te echará de menos.

Hugo pone los ojos en blanco y desaparece entre llamas verdes.

* * *

Que le haya dicho a Hugo que no va a hacer nada con Lorcan no significa que vaya a cumplirlo. Rose es, por lo general, muy mentirosa, aunque luego suele sentirse culpable.

Éste no es el caso.

Lorcan se aparece en su casa unos cinco minutos después de que Hugo se vaya. Desde que el año pasado aprobase el examen de Aparición, disfruta inmensamente apareciéndose en los lugares más extraños, como debajo de la mesa o encima de la televisión. Aunque dejó su costumbre de lado la semana posterior al día en que se dejó tres dedos por el camino, no escarmienta.

En esta ocasión, se materializa colgado de la lámpara. Rose suelta un chillido cuando lo ve, y él, riendo, se descuelga hasta caer en el suelo.

-Hola-la saluda.

-Idiota. ¿Y si hubieran estado mis padres?

-Pues…-Lorcan se encoge de hombros-. Bah, de todas formas, les caigo bien, ¿no? Puedo decir que tengo antecedentes bowtruckles o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, se lo creerían sin vacilar-replica Rose. Lorcan la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Has hablado con tu madre?

-Mmm-Lorcan se entretiene trenzando un mechón del cabello pelirrojo de Rose-. Todavía no. Se lo he dicho a Lys, porque es un tema delicado, y vamos a hablar con ella los dos juntos; generalmente nos escucha más así.

Rose gira la cabeza para besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias-musita, girándose para quedar frente a él y cogiendo su cara con las manos-. Ay, Lor, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

-Probablemente serías una estirada racionalista-responde Lorcan-. Es decir, más de lo que ya eres.

Rose hace un puchero, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-Pues ahora, como estirada racionalista que soy, encuentro motivos de más peso en la balanza para ver una película como cree mi hermano que vamos a hacer que para otras cosas-dice con firmeza.

Firmeza que, para ser francos, Lorcan logra disolver al quinto beso en la clavícula.

-¿Cómo va la balanza?-pregunta él, sabiendo, por el suspiro de su novia, que bien para sus deseos.

-Igualada-gruñe Rose, demasiado orgullosa para darle la razón del todo.

Lorcan juguetea con los botones de su camisa blanca, desabrochándolos y poniendo de gallina las partes de su pálida piel que va descubriéndose, bajando centímetro a centímetro, beso a beso.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta tras besar el ombligo de Rose, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de ella.

-Todavía aguanta.

De modo que Lorcan, aún agachado, mete las manos bajo la camisa de Rose, desabrochándole el sujetador con una habilidad nacida de la experiencia. La muchacha suelta un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido. Lorcan aparta las manos con cautela, sabiéndose vencedor indiscutible de la discusión.

-¿Cómo va tu balanza, Rosie?

Sin voluntad para resistirse ya, ella toma sus manos y tira de él hacia arriba para que sus rostros queden a la misma altura, y el evidente enfado de sus ojos azules casi logra que Lorcan retroceda. Nunca lo admitirá, pero una Rose Weasley cabreada es de lo más terrorífico que puede imaginarse.

-La has tirado al suelo-lo acusa, dándole un beso casi con violencia-. Idiota-otro beso-. Te quiero-y otro más.

Lorcan la atrae hacia sí, de forma que no corre aire entre sus cinturas, con tanta brusquedad que la camisa desabrochada resbala dejando el hombro de Rose al aire, con una curiosa (y conocida) avaricia: la quiere toda para él.

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?

Rose esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello de Lorcan al oír la voz, deseando hacerse invisible, que se la trague la tierra o simplemente morirse.

_Mierda, no, no, no._

Su tío Percy los observa estupefacto desde la entrada del salón.

* * *

La casa de Nicky es un lugar con un montón de rincones oscuros y recovecos interesantes que vale la pena explorar y fotografiar. Como la madre de ella (¿Daphne era?) no deja que su hija salga de casa hoy, ya que todavía está convaleciente, la joven pareja se entretiene buscando una nueva forma de ver la antiquísima y oscura casa de los Nott

Nicky se ha llevado una sorpresa enormemente agradable al verlo. No esperaba que se escapara para estar con ella, y verlo ahí contraviniendo todas las órdenes de sus padres sólo por ella hace que su corazón esté dividido entre la ansiedad por si su familia se entera y lo castiga más severamente y la alegría por el hecho de que se arriesgue tanto por ella.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Hugo decide que es hora de volver a casa, pese a que calcula que sus padres aún no deben de haber vuelto. Se despide de Nicky (que le ha dado la dirección de su hogar para que no tenga que ir cogiendo polvos flu a escondidas), de sus hermanos y de sus padres y se mete en la chimenea.

La escena que lo recibe en el salón de su casa hace que sienta deseos de volver al hogar de los Nott. Corriendo.

En el sofá, Rose está sentada con Lorcan, ambos rojos como tomates. Su hermana tiene la camisa descolocada, dejando un hombro blanco y pecoso al aire. Frente a ellos, Ron y Hermione dejan de echarles la bronca para descubrir a Hugo lleno de hollín en la chimenea. Su tío Harry está observando la escena, aparentemente sin intervenir. Y, para rematar la faena, sus tíos Percy y Ginny lo miran con desaprobación desde la puerta del salón. Hugo intenta hacerse una idea de lo que ha pasado, sin demasiado éxito.

-¡HUGO WEASLEY!-trona su madre en cuanto lo ve-. CREO QUE TU PADRE Y YO TE HEMOS PROHIBIDO EXPRESAMENTE IR A VER A ESA CHICA, ¿ME EQUIVOCO?

-Mamá…-empieza Hugo.

-¡No la interrumpas!-lo corta su padre. A Hugo se le ponen las orejas coloradas. Prefiere mil riñas de su madre antes que una sola de su padre, porque Ronald Weasley no sermonea a sus hijos a menos que esté realmente enfadado o decepcionado-. ¡Es la única prohibición que alguna vez te hemos impuesto y no eres capaz de obedecerla!

-¡Es lo más ridículo que me habéis ordenado en toda mi vida!-lo corta Hugo. Que se sienta avergonzado porque su padre lo riña no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con él-. ¡Nicky no os ha hecho nada, a ninguno! ¡Ni siquiera la conocéis y la odiáis sólo porque no os gusta su apellido!

-Tenemos motivos para que no nos guste su apellido-interviene el tío Percy. Rose lo fulmina con la mirada sin disimulo, mientras Lorcan la coge de la mano-. Viene de una familia de mortífagos, y pese a que su padre no estuvo involucrado en la Guerra, nunca estuvo del todo claro en qué bando estaba…

-Y sí tenemos motivos para preocuparnos, Hugo-añade la tía Ginny. Mira, sé que estás enamorado y eres joven, y haces tonterías, como todos, pero eso tiene un límite. No puedes ir escapándote a ese nido de víboras. ¡Y encima tienes que elegir precisamente a la _squib_!-resopla.

Si está enfadado desde que ha puesto los pies en la chimenea de su casa, el hecho de que su tía Ginny no tenga más argumentos contra Nicky aparte de señalar sus nulas aptitudes mágicas borra de Hugo todo rastro de cordura. Sin pensar en que es su tía, ni en que él es menor, ni en que tiene al Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores y marido de la persona a la que odia en esos instantes frente a él, saca la varita.

-Hugo-empieza Rose, cuyo rostro ha adoptado una expresión asustada. Generalmente, el que Hugo pierda los estribos no trae nada bueno.

Pero Hugo no le hace caso. Le arden las orejas, y ni siquiera ha oído la súplica de su hermana. Apunta directamente a su tía y pronuncia el conjuro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Como buen hijo de Ron, Hugo es demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones. En cuanto a Rose y Lorcan, son una delicia.

¿Reviews? :)


	4. Mejor no como Romeo y Julieta

¡Buenas tardes, _everybody_!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Emily**, **Testudine Black**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **catty712**, **Julietaa** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. No sabéis lo bien que me siento al saber que no soy la única que no puede ni ver a Ginny.

En respuesta a **Emily**: En todos lados hay prejuicios. Y quien intente negarlo peca de hipocresía... Me alegro de que te haya gustado :)

En respuesta a **catty712**: Hombre, vale que ni Hugo ni yo (ni tú tampoco, por lo que veo) aguantemos a Ginny, pero... buah, qué radical, chica.

En fin. Ahora os dejo con el cuarto capítulo, que es un tanto... intolerante, como algunos de los Weasley (no es por señalar, pero _¡Ginny, Ginny! ¡Y Percy!_).

* * *

_Mejor no como Romeo y Julieta_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'.  
_**Taylor Swift-Love story**

Deben de ser las tres de la madrugada.

Y Hugo sigue sin conseguir conciliar el sueño.

Ahora que vuelve a poder pensar con la cabeza fría, lo que ha hecho horas antes le parece una auténtica locura. No importa lo mucho que deteste a su tía por pensar tan despectivamente de Nicky; no tendría que haberla maldecido. Merlín, es su propia familia.

Si Ginny Potter conserva el pelo y las orejas es sólo gracias al tío Harry, que ha conseguido rechazar el maleficio de Hugo en el último momento. El resto de los acontecimientos se han sucedido de una forma desordenada y confusa para Hugo: los gritos, su madre al borde del llanto, el enfado de sus tíos, el susto en la cara de Rose…

Rose, por cierto, ha estado hace un rato en su dormitorio para contarle lo que ha pasado. Con sinceridad, sin ocultarle nada. Al parecer, su tío Percy se ha ofrecido voluntario, junto con su tía Ginny, para comprobar que se estuviesen comportando en ausencia de sus padres. Ha sido él el que ha descubierto a Rose y a Lorcan casi con las manos en la masa, y el que ante semejante comportamiento (la joven no puede evitar detallarle la expresión de espanto de su tío, "como si Molly y Lucy hubieran sido concebidas por telepatía, mira que es hipócrita") ha avisado a sus padres para que recibieran la correspondiente bronca. Sin embargo, Ginny ha sospechado desde el principio que Hugo estaba en casa de Nicky; efectivamente, ha logrado sonsacárselo a la pobre Rose. Y justo en ese momento ha llegado Hugo, y todo se ha liado, y Hugo ha intentado dejar a su tía sin pelo y sin orejas por semejante golpe bajo.

Hugo suspira y aprieta los puños. No es justo, piensa. Nada de lo que le está pasando es justo. Él sólo quiere estar con Nicky y pasar tiempo a su lado. ¿Por qué es malo? ¿Porque ella es una Nott? A Roxanne nadie le ha prohibido nada.

_Pero a Molly sí_, le recuerda una voz en su mente. Hugo se muerde el labio, recordando las incómodas escenas que se estuvieron produciendo durante varias comidas familiares antes de que el tío Percy dejara de buscarle cinco pies al gato públicamente.

Hugo desearía que todos desaparecieran. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos… todos los que desaprueban a Nicky. Ninguno de ellos la conoce realmente, no tienen el más mínimo derecho a censurarla. Son unos hipócritas. Defendiendo la igualdad y hablando de lo malo de los prejuicios, y al mismo tiempo negándose a darle una oportunidad a una niña de quince años.

Y encima él lo ha empeorado todo actuando sin pensar, eligiendo el peor momento posible para demostrar lo rematadamente parecidos que son en ciertos aspectos de su carácter su padre y él. Ya no puede salir a ningún lado. Ni a hablar con Lily, ni a hacer fotos por su cuenta, _nada_. Ni siquiera enviar ninguna carta que no haya superado la supervisión paterna, obviamente mucho menos dirigida a Nicky.

_Viva la libertad_, piensa con ironía, mientras varias lágrimas colmadas de rabia empapan la almohada.

* * *

Justo una semana más tarde, Nicky tiene una idea.

No tiene nada que ver con la de momento inexistente respuesta de su hermano; se le ha ocurrido a ella sola, después de no haber tenido ningún tipo de noticia de Hugo en siete días. Quizá es arriesgado, pero puede salir bien. Después de todo, incluso ella, si se esfuerza, puede caer bien a la gente.

De modo que, con la nota que le dio Hugo el otro día, cuando estuvo en su casa, coge un autobús rumbo al hogar del joven. No puede evitar que su pánico aumente conforme se acerca a su destino. Recuerda que Phil comentó que los Weasley odian a su familia, y que lo que Hugo le cuenta tampoco es demasiado esperanzador. Pero tiene que intentarlo.

Lee varias veces la nota y observa la casa para asegurarse de que está en el lugar correcto. Respirando hondo, llama al timbre.

Le abre una mujer morena de pelo rizado y enmarañado. Nicky la observa, preguntándose si será la madre de Hugo. Tras reconocer los ojos castaños del chico en esa señora, deduce que sí.

-Buenos días-la saluda con educación. No obstante, Nicky percibe algo de frialdad en su voz. _Si no lo sabe, sospecha quién soy_, comprende-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Eh… Quería ver a Hugo-responde Nicky-. Vive aquí, ¿verdad?

La mujer asiente y le hace un gesto para que pase.

Nicky observa todos los detalles de la casa del chico. Es mucho más pequeña que la enorme edificación en la que ella se ha criado, pero indudablemente también más luminosa y cálida. La joven mira alrededor, maravillada por la sencillez de la que su hogar carece por completo, mientras la mujer la guía hasta el salón.

Descubre a tres pelirrojos y un hombre moreno con gafas. Los dos varones pelirrojos se parecen bastante, ambos altos, delgados y pecosos, pero el que parece tener unos años más tiene gafas que le resbalan hasta la punta de la nariz. Ambos la estudian con mal disimulada desaprobación, haciendo que Nicky se sienta mal.

Pero eso no es nada comparado con la mirada de la mujer pelirroja. Lo suyo no es desaprobación. Lo suyo es algo peligrosamente parecido al odio. Nicky tiene la impresión de que se ha metido en una cueva llena de murciélagos que la atacarán en cuanto baje la guardia.

-Hugo no está-dice entonces uno de los pelirrojos, el que no tiene gafas.

Nicky suspira.

-¿Pueden decirle que he estado aquí?-pide con educación.

-Claro-responde la mujer que le ha abierto, con una sonrisa casi amable que anima a la joven-. ¿De parte de quién?

-De Nicky-responde ella.

De la boca del pelirrojo con gafas sale un resoplido disgustado.

-Nott, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa, en tu familia no se cansan?-pregunta con amargura.

-Yo…-Nicky supone que se refiere a Phil, pero no sabe qué decir, porque ella ni siquiera conoce del todo lo que ocurrió con su hermano y su novia.

-Tú vas a hacer con Hugo lo mismo que hizo el otro con mi Molly-gruñe el hombre. Nicky retrocede un paso, asustada-. Lo convencerás de que nosotros somos los malos y tú no y te lo llevarás, igual que ese Philip-concluye, confirmando las sospechas de la joven.

-No quiero llevarme a nadie-replica Nicky-. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

-Bien, pues aquí no está-repite el otro pelirrojo.

A Nicky tanta hostilidad junta la agobia y la asfixia. Le da miedo. Está en medio de un montón de desconocidos que la odian sin que ella haya hecho más que tener un apellido que no les gusta para merecer su desprecio.

-No van a decirle que he estado aquí-comprende con un hilo de voz. La mujer pelirroja cabecea lentamente-. Vale. Me voy.

La mujer de pelo castaño la acompaña hasta la puerta. Nicky no quiere otra cosa más que ver a Hugo, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar la derrota.

-Un placer-dice la mujer. Nicky la mira con extrañeza.

-¿Un placer?-repite, irónica-. Usted me odia. Como todos-agrega con rencor.

La mujer suspira.

-Danos tiempo. A todos nos hace falta.

Nicky no responde. Sale de la casa y echa a andar rumbo a la parada de autobús más cercana, convencida de que ni tres bronquitis simultáneas le harían tanto daño como el odio de todas las personas que había en esa casa.

* * *

Hugo está intentando ahogarse en la almohada. De momento, sin éxito.

Lleva una semana incomunicado con Nicky, sin poder salir y sin poder tener ese mínimo de libertades que cualquier persona de dieciséis años debería tener. Quiere morirse o, en su defecto, largarse de su casa. No puede más con esta situación.

-Vale. Me voy.

Es tan tenue que al principio Hugo está seguro de habérselo imaginado. Luego, sin embargo, decide que su imaginación no es tan precisa.

_¡Nicky!_

Se levanta de la cama a la velocidad de la luz. Sale de la habitación corriendo y baja las escaleras a trompicones, cayéndose cuando va por el último escalón. Se da en el suelo justo cuando escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse.

Su padre sale del salón al oír el golpe.

-Hugo, ¿estás bien?-pregunta preocupado.

Hugo se levanta al instante. Tiene las rodillas y las palmas de las manos doloridas por la caída, aunque intenta disimularlo.

-¿Dónde está Nicky?

-¿Quién?-interviene alguien desde el salón. Hugo reconoce la voz de su tío Percy. Unos segundos más tarde, él, la tía Ginny y el tío Harry aparecen detrás de su padre.

-Nicky-repite él-. La he oído. Estaba aquí.

-Aquí no ha venido nadie-dice su tía Ginny.

-¿Y entonces la puerta?-inquiere Hugo, enfadado porque sabe que están intentando engañarlo. Él ha oído la voz de Nicky, está seguro.

-La vecina, venía a devolver la barra de pan que le dejamos el otro día-responde su padre.

-Que no-insiste Hugo, tozudo-. He oído a Nicky. Diciendo que se iba.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación-resopla su tío Percy.

Hugo aprieta los puños, cabreado. Él tiene muchas y variadas habilidades, pero la imaginación no es uno de sus puntos fuertes. Sí puede contarse entre ellas, en cambio, el buen oído. Y lo que ha sonado hace unos minutos era la voz de Nicky, digan lo que digan su padre y sus tíos.

Pero ellos no se lo van a admitir, por el simple motivo de que _odian_ a Nicky. Con un bufido, Hugo sube de vuelta a su cuarto, preguntándose cómo habrá tratado su familia a la joven y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberla oído antes.

Mientras da un portazo, Hugo toma una decisión. Él y Nicky están juntos. Si no la quieren a ella, que vayan acostumbrándose a estar también sin él.

* * *

Dan da vueltas al sobre que tiene en las manos una y otra vez. La tentación de abrirlo es tan fuerte que no se explica cómo no lo ha hecho ya.

El curioso obsequio, del que, por cierto, él es sólo un mensajero, tiene por autor a Hugo Weasley. Éste se lo ha dado a su hermana, que se lo ha dado a Roxanne, que se lo ha dado a él. Para que se lo dé a Nicky.

Después de pasar toda la tarde con su novia (porque, por mucho que quiera solidarizarse con la causa de Nicky, ha quedado con Rox y va a estar con ella hasta la hora impuesta por sus padres para volver a casa) Dan se desaparece conjuntamente con Fred hasta su casa (porque él no puede utilizar la red flu) y luego vuelve a la suya.

Encuentra a Nicky tumbada en su cama, dándole vueltas entre las manos a su cámara. Desde que ayer volvió de sólo ella sabe dónde, tiene un aire melancólico que ni siquiera Tony y Lizzie han logrado apartar. Es como si estuviera en otro lugar. Gira la cabeza lentamente hacia Dan cuando lo oye abrir la puerta, y sus ojos azul marino se entornan.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta. A modo de respuesta, Dan le tiende el sobre. Nicky aparta la cámara a un lado y lo coge-. ¿De quién es?

-Hugo se lo ha dado a Rose, que se lo ha dado a Roxanne, que me lo ha dado a mí, que te lo tengo que dar a ti-resume él.

Nicky sonríe ampliamente cuando descubre el remitente del mensaje. Abre el sobre rápidamente y lee la carta. Su rostro va animándose conforme lee las palabras que Hugo le dedica. Al final, toda la melancolía que nadie ha logrado borrar en dos días se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro. Pero a Dan no le gusta la expresión de su rostro. Menos aún lo que ella le dice después:

-Tienes que ayudarme.

Dan la mira con extrañeza.

-¿A qué?

-A prepararlo todo-Nicky se levanta de la cama de un salto, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Se acerca a su escritorio, coge otro folio y escribe una respuesta apresurada-. Que llegue a Hugo-ordena a su hermano, tendiéndole la carta.

-Pero si ya no voy a ver a Roxanne-protesta él.

-Me da igual. Quiero que llegue.

Dan suspira.

-Se lo mandaré a Roxanne por lechuza-cede. Nicky sonríe ampliamente.

-Gracias.

Mientras observa a su hermano salir de la habitación, un extraño valor se apodera de Nicky. Tiene claro lo que va a hacer y tiene claro que no va a ser fácil, pero le da igual. Se van a enterar. Todos ellos.

_Pero no dejarán de odiarme. _

Nicky nota cómo la esquina del papel doblado le pincha el muslo.

_Me da igual._

* * *

Hermione acude a casa de los Scamander en cuanto recibe la lechuza de Luna. A juzgar por su tono urgente, debe de haber pasado algo importante, y está preocupada. Quizá tenga que ver con Lorcan, el novio de Rose. Casi sin aliento, se aparece en la puerta de la casa de su amiga y llama a la puerta.

Sin embargo, cuando Luna le abre, no tiene aspecto de estar remotamente preocupada por algo. Tiene puesta una bata amarillo chillón y una taza de café en la mano, y sonríe con amabilidad cuando la ve.

-Hola, Hermione-la saluda con su característica voz suave, como si estuviera pensando en millones de cosas más importantes que su conversación-. Vaya, has tardado muy poco.

Hermione respira hondo varias veces.

-¿Me has dicho que viniera corriendo y ahora me vienes diciendo que he tardado muy poco?-pregunta, intentando no estresarse. Luna siempre logra sacarla de sus casillas-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás…-Luna le hace un gesto para que entre a la casa. Hermione la sigue hasta el salón y se sienta en el sofá-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias-responde Hermione-. ¿Qué querías?

-Lorcan y Lysander han hablado conmigo.

-¿Y?

-Al parecer tú y Ron no dejáis que Hugo se vea con esa chica-empieza Luna. Hermione abre la boca para protestar, pero Luna levanta una mano para callarla-. Sé que eso no es asunto mío. Pero sí puedo contarte algo, que quizá te haga cambiar de idea.

»Hace muchos años, yo no tenía amigos. La gente siempre pensaba en mí como Lunática Lovegood. ¿Recuerdas? Incluso tú. Nadie se molestó en conocerme. Y, de no ser por el ED, probablemente nadie lo hubiera hecho-Hermione se muerde el labio, con una ligera idea de adónde quiere ir a parar Luna-. Dabais por hecho que era una loca sin remedio sólo porque veo lo que vosotros os negáis a creer.

»A Rolf no le gustan los Weasley. Un pariente suyo murió en un duelo con un familiar de Ron, y los detesta por ello. A todos, incluso a los que ni siquiera saben nada sobre el suceso. Cuando Lorcan vino diciendo que tenía novia y después dijo que era una Weasley, casi le da un infarto. Y hasta que no conoció a tu hija, no se quedó tranquilo. Y tu hija es una buena persona, ¿no, Hermione?-la aludida intenta hablar, pero no puede. Rose le ha dicho muchas veces que al principio se sentía incómoda en presencia del padre de Lorcan, pero ella nunca había comprendido por qué-.

»Y luego está mi pobre ahijada, Lily. He intentado que Ginny entre en razón de muchas formas, pero se niega a verlo y sigue empeñada en lo malo que es Scorpius Malfoy sólo porque su padre y su abuelo eran mortífagos. Ese chico no es más que alguien que nació en una familia con afición a las Artes Oscuras. No ha hecho nunca nada malo, al menos nada impropio de su edad. Incluso a ti te cae bien.

»Pero te niegas a darle una oportunidad a la novia de Hugo. Siempre has odiado la discriminación de los magos hacia los elfos domésticos, y también la que existe desde ciertas familias de sangre limpia hacia los nacidos de muggles como tú. Has criticado hasta la saciedad lo intransigente que es Ginny con Lily y estás haciendo lo mismo que ella, Hermione. Estás prohibiendo a tu hijo que esté con alguien a quien quiere sólo por su apellido. Es como si a Ron sus padres no le hubieran permitido salir contigo por ser hija de muggles…

-No es lo mismo-la corta Hermione-. Los Nott…

-Es una niña que ha tenido la suerte o la desgracia de nacer en esa familia-la interrumpe Luna, sin levantar la voz, con esa capacidad de hacerse escuchar que sólo ella tiene-. Y Hugo también. Y sólo quieren estar juntos, no es pecado, al menos que yo sepa-Hermione suspira, derrotada. Luna tiene razón. Su amiga sonríe, consciente de ello y sin embargo no orgullosa, una reacción que sólo ella puede tener en esa situación-. Va, habla con Ron. Seguro que te escucha.

Hermione no puede hacer nada distinto a abrazar a Luna, agradecida de tenerla como amiga.

* * *

Le cuesta menos de lo que creía convencer a Ron. Lo cierto es que, según le cuenta su marido, es Ginny la principal afectada por el noviazgo de Hugo con una Nott. Le explica que no quiere que su hijo y Nicky salgan adelante, porque eso sentaría un precedente al que Lily podría aferrarse posteriormente. Y luego está Percy, que sigue guardando rencor a todos los Nott desde que Molly tuvo que elegir entre su novio y su padre y el cuñado de Hermione tuvo las de perder.

-Menuda estupidez-replica ella. Aunque eso le hace comprender algo-. Eso explica por qué Ginny se enfadó tanto con George porque permitió a Roxanne salir con Daniel Nott.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que va a tener que aguantarse-replica-. Está empezando a molestarme que se meta en todo. Yo no pienso como Percy; Hugo sólo quiere salir con ella, no irse a vivir a Irlanda. Pero supongo que me he dejado llevar, como siempre-entonces suspira-. Lo siento.

Hermione sonríe.

-No pasa nada. Vamos a hablar con Hugo, ¿sí?

Ron asiente. Él y Hermione suben las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de su hijo menor.

Cuando entran, sin embargo, encuentran el dormitorio vacío. Y cuando Hermione abre el armario, descubre que falta mucha ropa. Ron, pálido, se muerde el labio y se asoma a la ventana. La noche sin luna lo saluda.

-Merlín-musita el pelirrojo-. Hugo.

* * *

Rose está segura de que el plan de su hermano tiene todas las posibilidades de salir mal.

No obstante, está dispuesta a ayudarlo. Quiere que pueda estar bien con Nicky, y sabe que como sus padres no lo descubran pronto Hugo va a hacer algo todavía más radical, porque él es cabezón, pelirrojo y Weasley, y por lo que le ha contado su hermano, parece que su novia no se queda atrás.

Se desaparece con él a la estación de tren. Hugo se muerde el labio, preocupado, buscando con la mirada a Nicky, que se supone que debe de venir. No puede evitar estar con los nervios a flor de piel; ¿y si sus padres la han descubierto? ¿Y si le pasa algo por el camino? Porque Nicky es demasiado guapa y hay demasiado cabrón suelto.

-Vas a acabar con los labios en carne viva-le reprocha su hermana. Hugo suspira.

-Estoy nervioso. ¿Crees que vendrá?

-Espero que venga-replica Rose-. Más que nada, porque he tenido que cancelar mi cita con Lorcan por tu impulso-entonces mira a Hugo-. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Guín?

Él asiente.

-Sé que no es lo mejor-empieza-, pero estoy harto de que todo el mundo se entrometa. Y tengo derecho a…

-Hugo, te estás fugando de casa-le recuerda Rose-. ¿De verdad esa chica vale la pena?

Hugo está a punto de responder cuando una voz lo sorprende:

-¡Hugo!

Medio segundo después, alguien se abalanza sobre el pelirrojo, abrazándolo con fuerza. El joven le devuelve el abrazo a Nicky, pero ella le planta un beso en los labios. Lo ha echado de menos tanto como él a ella.

-Ella es Nicky-se la presenta a Rose, que observa la escena con curiosidad-. Nicky, ella es mi hermana, Rose.

-Encantada-dice Nicky, sonriendo un poco. Es la primera vez que ve a esa muchacha y no quiere ganarse su odio, puesto que parece tener predisposición a conocerla antes de juzgarla, a diferencia del resto de la familia de Hugo.

-Igualmente-Rose directamente le da un abrazo-. Tenemos poco tiempo-dice tras separarse de ella-. Mis padres no tardarán en darse cuenta de que falto, y sospecharán de mí si no vuelvo rápido-se vuelve hacia su hermano. Le da un saco con dinero y una llave-. Ya te lo he explicado-Hugo asiente-. ¡Ah!-Rose saca dos billetes de tren del bolsillo-. Vuestro tren sale en diez minutos.

Hugo la abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias, Rosie-dice con sinceridad.

Ella sonríe.

-Espero que todo esto sirva-dice con sinceridad.

-Nos veremos pronto, supongo-dice Hugo. Toma la mano de Nicky y se aleja de su hermana. La escucha esfumarse antes de girar la esquina.

Mientras esperan al tren, Nicky y Hugo se sientan en un banco. Ambos han cogido mochilas para meter lo básico, con la diferencia de que la de Hugo tiene un encantamiento de extensión indetectable para que quepa todo lo que tiene.

Cuando llega el tren, ambos suben rápidamente y tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Por lo que saben, sus familias ya podrían haber emprendido su búsqueda. Nicky se abraza a Hugo, y él le acaricia el pelo.

-Esto no va a llevarnos a nada bueno-vaticina la muchacha. Hugo la mira.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Nicky se encoge de hombros.

-¿Has leído o visto Romeo y Julieta?

-No-responde él-. ¿Es alguna obra muggle?

-Es una tragedia de Shakespeare-explica Nicky-. En ella, dos jóvenes cuyas familias se odian lo dejan todo por el otro.

-¿Entonces tú y yo somos eso? Romeo y… ¿cómo se llama la otra?

Nicky suelta una risita.

-Si te hubieran obligado a leerlo en clase, sabrías que es Julieta-replica-. Pero espero que no seamos como ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que la historia no acaba bien?-inquiere Hugo con curiosidad.

-Terminan los dos muertos.

Se produce un denso silencio que ninguno quiere romper.

-Bueno, pero tú y yo no somos Romeo y Julieta. Tú eres Nicky, y yo, Hugo.

Nicky se echa a reír. Espera que tenga razón.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me encaaanta hablar sobre Luna. Considero que es el personaje más capaz de hacer reflexionar a los otros de toda la saga sin ni siquiera tener que levantar la voz, es única.

¿Reviews?


	5. Con calma' y practicando

¡Hola!

Como siempre, gracias a **Marce**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **Gaby Sara**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Emily** y **Medusae** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Estoy pensando en escribir cómo acabaron Phil y Molly en Irlanda, aunque eso es sólo una idea. Lo que ya es una realidad a medio construir es el fic de Tom y Lisbeth.

* * *

_"Con calma" y practicando_

_He venido al mundo  
desnuda bajo el cielo,  
es todo lo que tengo.  
Ya no somos ángeles,  
ya no tengo miedo.  
Soy de carne y hueso.  
_**Amaral-De carne y hueso**

La luz del sol sorprende a una joven pareja en una estrecha cama. Son un chico y una chica. Él tiene el pelo más pelirrojo que vuestra humilde narradora ha visto en mucho tiempo, más incluso que su padre, y los ojos castaños de su madre descansan tras sus párpados que, al igual que el resto de su anatomía, no tienen más pecas porque no caben. Ella tiene el pelo castaño y unas pocas pecas en la nariz, y unos ojos del color del fondo del mar, que se abren, molestos, cuando los primeros rayos del día picotean sobre sus párpados.

-Uf-murmura. Nota algo sobre su estómago que, tras mirarlo detenidamente, identifica como un brazo. Su portador ronca sonoramente con la cara hundida en la almohada. Con cuidado, Nicky se libera de la presa de Hugo y se levanta.

Están en un piso que, si él no miente, es de sus primos. James y Louis, o algo así. Se ve que se llevan tan bien que viven juntos. "Aunque están en Noruega de vacaciones, Elijah los ha invitado a ellos y a la novia de Louis". Nicky desconoce quién es Elijah y quién es la novia de Louis, aunque por el cariño con que Hugo los menciona supone que debe de tenerles bastante afecto.

Se pasea por la vivienda, observándola con curiosidad. Tiene dos dormitorios, uno de los cuales contiene a Hugo durmiendo. Ése debe de ser el del tal James, porque, según Hugo, "sus zapatillas se huelen a kilómetros". Además, tiene diversos artículos, tales como ropa y envoltorios de chicles, tirados por el suelo. Nicky recuerda que en una ocasión su madre le dijo que ningún hombre es capaz de apañárselas solo; todos necesitan una mujer a su lado para no desmadrarse demasiado. Hugo le ha contado que su primo es gay, así que Nicky se divierte imaginando cómo se las apañarían viviendo juntos.

El otro dormitorio está cuidadosamente ordenado. Tanto, que anoche, cuando lo vio, Nicky creyó que pertenecía a una chica. Está adornado con fotos en movimiento tomadas en distintos lugares. En todas sale un chico rubio y despampanantemente guapo, con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Sus acompañantes cambian según la foto; una muchacha también rubia e increíblemente hermosa, una chica pelirroja y más pecosa que Hugo, un joven de pelo castaño y una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro…

La cocina, el salón y el baño están impecables. Nicky se pregunta si será igual cuando sus dueños están viviendo en el lugar. Abre el frigorífico, pero para su decepción lo encuentra vacío.

-¿Nicky?-escucha a Hugo llamarla desde la habitación, con voz de sueño.

-En la cocina-responde ella. Unos segundos más tarde, el pelirrojo aparece por la puerta. Se acerca al frigorífico y suelta un gemido desesperado

-¿No hay comida?

* * *

-Juro que en cuanto lo encontremos me encargaré de que no salga de su cuarto hasta que Ginny deje que se sepa que Lily está con Malfoy-gruñe Ron por enésima vez desde anoche. Harry suspira con exasperación, y prefiere no hacerle caso-. ¡Y ésa Nott!-salta de nuevo, como si no lo hubiera repetido veces desde ayer.

Harry sabe que los gruñidos y el enfado es la forma que tiene Ron para disimular que está mortalmente preocupado por desconocer el paradero de Hugo. Y también que se siente culpable por haber hecho caso a Ginny y censurado la relación de Hugo con Nicole Nott.

Lo cierto es que ni el propio Elegido se explica que su mujer odie tanto a toda la gente remotamente relacionada con la magia oscura. Es decir, Harry sabe que sus tíos, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, murieron a manos de cinco mortífagos, y muchos parientes lejanos también… Pero la mayoría de los Weasley lo ha superado. George, por ejemplo, no le da tanta importancia. El propio Ron ha decidido perdonar esos altercados ocurridos hace tantos años; pero no es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, al menos superficialmente; Harry supone que eso es lo que ha hecho Ginny para que se posicionara en contra de la relación de Hugo con esa niña. Y a su vez, sabe que Ginny se muestra tan reacia a que cualquiera de la familia tenga relación con los Malfoy, los Nott, los Goyle o los Zabini porque eso sentaría un precedente al que su hija menor puede aferrarse.

-Deja de quejarte-dice tras unos minutos, un poco harto.

Ron gruñe.

-¿Qué pensarías tú si Lily se largara con Malfoy?-insinúa.

-Supongo que lo mismo-admite Harry-. Pero eso no va a ocurrir.

-Claro que no-replica Ron con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermana, ponerle barrotes en la ventana a la niña?

La respuesta correcta es que no, pero poco le ha faltado. Esta mañana, en cuanto ha llegado a casa la noticia de la fuga de Hugo, Lily ha vuelto a arremeter para que Ginny le permita anunciar públicamente su noviazgo con Scorpius. Harry está seguro de que, de no ser Lily su hija, Ginny la hubiera maldecido, del disgusto que le ha dado por la mañana.

En ese momento se acerca un sombrío Theodore Nott. La última vez que Harry habló con él, había desaparecido otro de sus hijos, el mismo que, curiosamente, "robó" a Percy su hija. El hombre nunca le ha caído ni bien ni mal, si bien desde siempre le pareció algo más inteligente que la mayoría de los Slytherins, al no seguir a Malfoy a todos lados como una mascota más.

-Como a mi hija le pase algo-empieza, dirigiéndose a Ron-os despellejaré a todos vosotros. Uno por uno-amenaza.

-Creo que haré eso yo también-replica el pelirrojo, airado-. Y además, tardaré menos-asegura.

-A ver, así no solucionamos nada-interviene Harry, que ve venir un duelo (mágico o muggle) como no ponga un poco de paz de por medio-. Vamos a ver, señor Nott-empieza-, ¿se le ocurre algún lugar donde pueda estar su hija?

-Donde creo que puede estar ya he buscado-responde Theodore Nott con frialdad.

-Bien. ¿Ron?

-En tu casa, porque se lleva muy bien con Lily, pero no creo-medita el pelirrojo-. Y en la Madriguera no creo que estén, mis padres hubieran avisado.

Harry suspira.

-Genial. Búsqueda a ciegas-dice, resignado.

* * *

Después de haber desayunado chocolate caliente en una cafetería muggle, el humor de Hugo ha mejorado considerablemente. Y el de Nicky, también, para ser sinceros.

Vuelven al piso de James y Louis, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Nicky descubre que, cerrando las cortinas el pelín adecuado y encendiendo sólo determinadas bombillas, la casa tiene un aire fantasmagórico, ideal para hacer fotografías. De modo que buscan túnicas en los armarios de James y Louis, jugando a ser esos fantasmas con sábanas y cadenas en los que creen los niños muggles.

El juego se interrumpe cuando Nicky oye un picoteo nervioso en una ventana. Con curiosidad, se quita la sábana morada de encima y la abre, sólo para dejar entrar a Hera. Hugo mira a la lechuza con curiosidad, todavía con la cámara en la mano.

Varios minutos más tarde, la muchacha decide abrir la carta. Hera echa a volar; es obvio que el remitente no espera una respuesta. Nicky desenrolla el pergamino, encontrándose con la letra bonita y estilizada de su hermano:

_Nicky:_

_No sé dónde estás, ni me importa. Pero supongo que, si estás con Hugo Weasley, no tiene por qué pasarte nada malo. Te escribo sólo para contarte un par de cosas sobre cómo van las cosas en casa. No respondas, no es seguro._

_La respuesta de Phil llegó un poco después de que te fueras de casa. No quería mirarla, pero me dio demasiada curiosidad. Decía que lo mejor es hablar las cosas con calma. He de admitir que me estuve riendo un buen rato. Espero que te hayas fugado "con calma" (y hago una pausa para reírme otro rato)._

_Respecto a papá… está más enfadado de lo que lo he visto nunca. Bueno, más o menos como cuando hace unos meses intentaron matarme, ¿te acuerdas? El caso es que está… bueno. Está. Dice que no esperaba que hicieras esto, que está muy decepcionado y que no lo entiende, porque a él le da igual, a estas alturas, que tu novio sea un Weasley. Pero en el fondo está preocupado. Me está costando no decirle la verdad, aunque por otra parte si se lo digo me echará de casa._

_Mamá no está enfadada contigo, ni con Hugo. Está enfadada con todo el mundo en general y con "esas deshonras a la magia andantes" en particular. Supongo que se refiere a los Weasley. Y dice que no debió dejar que leyeras "Romeo y Julieta", que te ha afectado demasiado. Pobre. Ella sólo quiere que vuelvas._

_Tony y Lizzie son demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta de lo que te estás jugando. Ellos sólo están nerviosos porque en septiembre van a Hogwarts y temen cagarla como Phil e ir a Gryffindor._

_En fin. Creo que no te he animado exactamente, pero al menos lo he intentado._

_Tu hermano,_

_Dan_

* * *

Rose suspira mientras sale del ascensor. Desde que empezó a trabajar como becaria en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, hace un par de semanas, está rendida. Y hoy, más, dado que no ha dormido en toda la noche preguntándose si su hermano y Nicky habrán llegado bien a su destino. El cual, por cierto, desconoce. Se lo borró de la memoria, por si sus padres intentan interrogarla en contra de su voluntad. Pero juraría que empieza por eme.

Entra en el Cuartel de Aurores para darle unos documentos a Teddy. Su primo postizo lleva unos días siendo totalmente inaguantable, porque le han dado un puesto de responsabilidad y se lo toma todo demasiado en serio.

-Hola, Rosie-la saluda él.

-Hola, Teddy-responde ella. Deja los documentos sobre el escritorio del joven-. ¿Al final para cuándo la boda?-pregunta con sorna. En teoría, es este verano, aunque él y su novia se están planteando posponerla hasta la próxima Semana Santa.

-Creo que para el año que viene-responde él, riendo-. O al menos hasta que tu hermanito tenga la inmensa bondad de aparecer y dejar de hacer el tonto con la niña ésa.

-Se llama Nicky-dice Rose inmediatamente.

-Da igual. El caso es que tus padres se están tirando de los pelos por su culpa-replica Teddy-. Digo yo, ¿no había ninguna forma menos radical de conseguir lo que quieren?

Rose arquea las cejas.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no, Teddy-responde. Entonces suspira-. En fin, me voy. Tengo que hacer unas quinientas cosas en cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, conforme se aleja, su sonrisa se ensancha. Es obvio que los aurores no tienen la menor sospecha sobre el paradero de su hermano y Nicky.

_A ver cómo le sienta eso a la tía Ginny_, piensa con sorna.

* * *

Nicky no habla con Hugo hasta el día siguiente. De hecho, apenas se mueve.

El pelirrojo sabe que se siente realmente mal por haber decepcionado a su familia; a él tampoco le hace gracia saber que sus padres no están nada contentos con él, y además está el hecho de que la tía Ginny va a dedicarse a tergiversar el suceso de su casi-maldición hacia ella. Pensar en que eso pondrá a toda su familia en su contra y en la de Nicky hace que la bilis se le suba a la garganta.

Cuando se levanta, descubre que Nicky no está acurrucada junto a él. Hugo la llama, sin obtener respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba. De modo que la busca por todo el piso. Al final la encuentra sentada en el pasillo, con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Hugo se acerca a ella, preocupado. Nunca ha visto triste a Nicky durante tanto tiempo seguido.

-Te vas a resfriar-la riñe.

-No me importa-replica ella. No obstante, se levanta-. Merlín, Hugo, ¿de verdad esto es lo mejor? Nos hemos escapado y sólo hemos conseguido que nuestras familias se odien más…

-No sé si es lo mejor-replica Hugo-. Pero lo hemos elegido. Los dos. Podemos cambiar de idea, los dos. Si quieres, mi hermana me ha dejado dinero para coger un tren de vuelta a casa ahora mismo.

Nicky sacude la cabeza.

-No es eso. Es sólo… bah, déjalo.

Camina hasta el dormitorio en el que duermen, el de James, y se sienta en la silla del escritorio. Hugo la sigue y se queda mirándola desde la puerta.

-Explícame qué te pasa, Nicky-le pide.

Ella suspira.

-Mira, no me arrepiento de haber huido contigo, sólo creo que quizá hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas sin llegar a este punto-entonces sonríe, pensando en algo que la anima-: Pero no está tan mal. Nadie puede controlarnos aquí.

Hugo sonríe también.

-Cierto. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

* * *

Lily termina de leer la carta que le ha enviado James desde Noruega. Además de comentarle lo bien que le sienta el frío a Elijah y quejarse de la obsesión de Louis por visitar hasta el rincón más recóndito del país, su hermano le da ánimos para soportar a su madre y no seguir los pasos de Hugo y largarse con Scorpius.

La muchacha suspira. Echa muchísimo de menos a su primo. Y, para ser sincera, empieza a hartarse de la ridícula prohibición de su madre. Las ganas de seguir el ejemplo de Hugo son cada día más fuertes. Además, ella lo tendría más fácil incluso: Scorpius es mayor de edad y tiene la licencia de Aparición, por lo que pueden irse donde quieran, a un lugar en que nadie los encuentre. Ni siquiera Ginny Potter.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa, Al.

Su hermano entra y se sienta en la cama junto a ella. Le basta con mirarla a los ojos unos segundos para comprender a grandes rasgos lo que le ocurre a su hermana.

-Scor-adivina.

Lily suspira.

-Cada vez estoy más harta de mamá. Pensaba que sería menos restrictiva conforme pasara el tiempo, pero sigue sin poder verlo desde que sabe que estamos juntos.

Albus sonríe.

-Quieres hacer lo que Hugo-deduce.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su hermano arquea las cejas y saca una carta del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Es de James. Hasta él, en Noruega, se ha dado cuenta. ¡Hasta él! Serás muy lista, Lily, pero disimulada más bien poco.

La joven apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-No quiero escaparme. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy con Scor-refunfuña.

-Y lo conseguirás. James se lo está tomando muy en serio; hasta hemos buscado entre nuestros antepasados bodas entre Potter o Weasley y Malfoy. Así que no podrá quejarse de que sea algo que nunca se ha visto.

Lily sonríe, esperanzada.

* * *

Para cuando vuelven por la tarde, sin embargo, el buen humor de Nicky se ha esfumado. Hugo está empezando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que se haya buscado una novia bipolar.

Ella se sienta junto a la ventana del dormitorio, observando el sol hundirse lentamente. Hugo prefiere observarla a ella; es un espectáculo infinitamente más hermoso que el crepúsculo. Su piel pálida parece sonrosada, sus ojos marinos parecen contener un fuerte oleaje atrapado en ellos, y las pecas de su nariz se notan más que de costumbre.

Hugo va a comer algo, casi seguro de que para cuando vuelva al dormitorio Nicky estará de mejor humor, pero para su sorpresa no es así. Sigue observando la puesta de sol con apatía. Después de intentar animarla con todos los métodos que se le ocurren, que van desde poner caras graciosas hasta hacerle cosquillas (tentativa con la que ha conseguido un buen puñetazo en las costillas y un gruñido), Hugo decide simplemente sentarse en el suelo junto a ella y ofrecerle su apoyo en silencio. Él también tiene miedo de que su familia ya no quiera ni oír hablar de Nicky, pero sabe que enfurruñándose no conseguirá nada.

Es tras casi una hora de silencio que Nicky se decide a hablar.

-Esto no está saliendo exactamente a pedir de boca, ¿verdad?

-No-admite Hugo-. Pero saldrá.

Nicky sonríe.

-Me gusta mucho eso, ¿sabes? Que siempre seas tan optimista.

-Si no lo fuera, acabaría deprimiéndome-replica Hugo.

-Y yo también-admite Nicky. Entonces lo mira y le da un beso en los labios. Satisfecho al saber que ha logrado distraerla, al menos durante un rato, Hugo le devuelve el beso y la abraza para tener su cuerpo pequeño y delicado más cerca.

Pero Nicky, en vez de quedarse colgada de su cuello, desliza las manos por su espalda, separada de los dedos de ella únicamente por la camiseta de Hugo. Y en ese momento una parte de él, una que lleva toda su vida dormitando en silencio, despierta bruscamente con un rugido triunfal.

Aparta sus labios de los de Nicky y se abandona a explorar su cuello, notando un extraño cosquilleo en un lugar situado por encima de las rodillas y por debajo del estómago, que se acentúa cada vez que arranca un ronroneo de la garganta de la chica. Vuelve a pensar que Nicky es como un gato.

-Para-suplica ella entonces, con una voz que suena como un maullido.

Hugo hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por vencer los deseos del ente que es parte de él y que quiere apoderarse de Nicky, y logra dejar de mordisquear su cuello. Nicky lo mira con los ojos como platos, pero no de sorpresa, sino de algo que Hugo no logra identificar.

-¿En serio?-jadea. ¿Y por qué jadea? No ha estado haciendo ejercicio, ¿no?-. ¿Quieres que pare?

Nicky se muerde el labio.

-No-responde. Hugo sabe que no miente.

Y el ente suelta un nuevo rugido mientras una curiosidad nacida de quién sabe dónde obliga a Hugo a explorar el territorio que hay bajo la camiseta de Nicky y que, hasta ahora, era desconocido. Ella, por su parte, sigue concentrada en colonizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Y así, entre gruñidos del ente, de Hugo y de Nicky, sin que ninguno sepa exactamente cómo, los dos adolescentes se encuentran observándose el uno al otro como Merlín los trajo al mundo.

A la luz anaranjada del sol que ya se esconde tras los edificios, Nicky es mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, si eso es posible. Su piel pálida parece sonrosada, o quizá es que realmente la muchacha está colorada como un tomate. Apenas se ve el azul marino de sus ojos por las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, aunque tiembla un poco. Hugo, por su parte, tiene la sensación de que sus orejas están a pocos grados de empezar a evaporarse.

Se acerca a ella y la besa de nuevo. No se cansa de hacerlo, no se cansaría nunca. Nicky lo guía, caminando de espaldas y dándose en el pie con la mesita de noche, hasta la cama del para ella desconocido James Potter. Hugo se arrodilla frente a ella. Nicky ha flexionado las piernas y lo observa expectante.

Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo ha sido abandonado por el ente traicionero, y ahora no tiene la menor idea de qué se supone que tiene que hacer.

-¿Y?-pregunta estúpidamente. No es completamente imbécil, Hugo tiene instinto y en una ocasión vio una revista porno de su primo Albus, pero la idea le parece un tanto violenta.

Nicky ríe.

-Supongo que…-separa las piernas un poco. Al ver que Hugo sigue sin moverse, suelta un bufido exasperado-: Merlín, Hugo, eso que tienes entre las piernas no está de adorno-vuelve a reírse, y sus mejillas se ponen más rojas-. Ven.

Toma sus manos y hace que Hugo se tumbe sobre ella. El pelirrojo coloca las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para evitar aplastarla con su peso. Luego mira hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera ante un acertijo. Uno que se le antoja irresoluble.

-Eh… ¿Por dónde…?

-Por aquí-Nicky intenta guiarlo-. Sí, creo que… Ay-se queja.

Hugo se aparta un poco, sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento-se disculpa con sinceridad. Odia hacer sufrir a Nicky. Y es evidente que él le está haciendo daño-. Si quieres, podemos dejarlo para…

Pero Nicky tira de él para que se acerque.

-Se supone que tiene que do… Ay-protesta de nuevo-. Vale, a lo mejor si lo haces despacio…-Hugo obedece, imprimiendo todo el cuidado de que es capaz a sus movimientos-Ay, no te muevas-ordena Nicky-. Bien-respira hondo-. Sigue.

Hugo apenas se mueve unos milímetros; no obstante, ambos notan claramente cómo algo se rompe en el interior de Nicky, y ella cierra los ojos fuertemente, respirando hondo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Hugo de nuevo, tratando de moverse lo menos posible. Tras unos minutos, Nicky abre los ojos, sonriendo un poco-. ¿Mejor?

-Mejor-responde ella.

Tardan un poco en entender del todo la mecánica del asunto. Y, para ser sinceros, el placer no les dura mucho. Para cuando terminan y Hugo se aparta, Nicky oye una exclamación asustada.

-Ay… Nicky, lo siento, de verdad…-Nicky abre los ojos, extrañada, hasta que descubre que el motivo del pánico de Hugo es la sábana manchada de sangre-. Igual si hubiera… Tenía que haber… que…

Nicky se incorpora un poco, sonriendo.

-No pasa nada-le asegura para tranquilizarlo-. Ya no me duele-es una vil mentira. Y Hugo se da cuenta.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Vale, me duele-admite Nicky-. Pero ya menos que antes.

Algo más tranquilo, Hugo se tumba junto a ella. Nicky le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Cómo ha sido?-pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio.

-No sé-responde Nicky con sinceridad-. Es decir, no ha estado mal, supongo, al menos después del principio… pero sólo lo he hecho una vez, así que no tengo con qué compararlo.

-Yo tampoco-admite Hugo.

-No, si lo suponía. Bueno, supongo que será cuestión de práctica, ¿no?

Hugo sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. La idea de practicar no le desagrada en absoluto.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Qué? No esperaríais que se mantuvieran castos y puros hasta el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Ah, en otro orden de cosas: el incidente que menciona Dan en su carta aparece más detalladamente en _Cabezotas_.


	6. Nociones básicas de acción reacción

¡Ey!

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **Marce**, **Julietaa**, **Medusae**, **Mede Freaky** (¡matémonos a lo fans de Crepúsculo! XD) y por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Éste se me ha hecho bastante divertido de escribir, salvo ciertas partes.

* * *

_Nociones básicas de acción-reacción_

_Si lo disfruté  
ahora ni me acuerdo.  
Fue un momento de placer  
que ahora aborrezco._  
**Gloria Trevi-Chica embarazada**

La semana siguiente pasa bastante rápido. Pese a lo que dijeron, Nicky y Hugo no vuelven a hacer el amor, no porque alguno de los dos no quiera, sino porque la primera vez cometieron un error que esperan no volver a repetir, pero del que, por alguna razón, ninguno se atreve a hablar en voz alta.

Ah… Necesitáis saber el error. Como queráis.

Como todo hijo de vecino, Nicky y Hugo han recibido "la charla". Ese momento de tu vida en que te explican que el rollo de la semillita que papá pone en la barriga de mamá tiene su lado jodido. En el caso de ella, por parte de su madre. En el caso de él, fue un momento sumamente incómodo que compartió con su padre. Los veinte minutos más tensos de la vida de ambos, por descontado. Porque no es precisamente reconfortante que tus padres se dediquen a intentar explicarte de dónde vienen los niños cuando llevas años oyendo a tus primos mayores comentando lo buena que está la prima del amigo o teniendo que ser testigo de cómo tu hermano te cuenta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que ha tenido un sueño premonitorio en el que se tiraba a alguien cuya identidad no ha logrado averiguar.

Vamos, un engorro.

Pero si algo han sacado en claro Nicky y Hugo, tanto de "la charla" como de sus vivencias con conocidos de más edad, es que el objetivo biológico de cualquier relación sexual es, precisamente, iniciar una nueva vida. Algo que no tiene por qué ser malo, pero que no es lo más apetecible cuando la madre de la posible criatura tiene quince años y el padre cumple los diecisiete dentro de tres meses.

Aunque hay bastantes maneras de evitar "casarte de penalti como tu tío Pe… Casarte de penalti, Hugo" o "que te hagan un bombo y luego te dejen tirada". Las formas más fáciles y útiles son, curiosamente, los métodos anticonceptivos muggles: pastillas, preservativo… Pero como vuestra humilde narradora pretende contar una historia y no dar una charla de sexualidad a sus lectores, os ahorraré las explicaciones, pues seguro las conocéis.

Volviendo al tema. Por decirlo de una forma más o menos suave, delicada y no demasiado violenta… Nicky y Hugo follaron sin condón.

Y ahora ella se siente fatal. No sólo porque teme estar embarazada, sino porque Hugo se muestra más distante con ella desde entonces que nunca. Sigue siendo amable, por descontado, y cada noche se queda dormido estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero las pocas veces que Nicky lo ha besado él ha respondido con desgana, apartándose casi inmediatamente.

Ahora mismo, Hugo ha salido a comprar cruasanes. Nicky está empezando a comprender que el estómago de ese muchacho no tiene fondo: cuanto más come, más quiere. Es como un agujero negro, no devuelve nada, sólo absorbe todo lo que tiene cerca y lo incorpora a su organismo. Por cierto, de una forma que a Nicky le encanta. Pero eso no es nada que incumba a los lectores de esta historia ahora mismo. Por tanto, obviad el hecho de que Nicole Nott opina que Hugo está para mojar pan y pasad al siguiente párrafo.

Nicky se muerde el labio, preocupada. En ese momento se le ocurre mirar el calendario. Tras hacer una cuenta rápida, se da cuenta de que están a veintiocho de julio. Frunce el ceño, extrañada, concentrada en recordar la fecha que apuntó en su diario, en su casa, hace más o menos un mes.

Se sienta en el escritorio de James Potter y anota la fecha. Apenas tres segundos más tarde, suelta un gemido angustiado.

Debería haber tenido la menstruación hace cinco días.

* * *

Como Hugo está en paradero desconocido, Lily decide ir a casa de quien mejor se lleva con ella aparte de su primo: Victoire.

Sin embargo, cuando llega al Refugio descubre que Dominique ha traído a sus propios invitados: Frank Longbottom y su prima Lucy. Vic está estresada pidiéndoles que se comporten de acuerdo a su edad y hablando en francés con su madre para que les riña, por lo que Lily se sienta en el jardín, cerca de la tumba de ese elfo que su hermano y Louis descubrieron hace ya tantos años.

Para su sorpresa, Lucy sale de la casa y se sienta junto a ella.

-Hola-la saluda, entreteniéndose con un mechón de su pelo oscuro.

-Hola, Lu-responde Lily con calma-. ¿No estás poniendo histérica a Vic como el resto?

-No, ya me he aburrido-responde ella-. Además, es más entretenido cuando también está Fred-suspira-. En fin, ¿qué tal tú y Malfoy?

Lily sacude la cabeza.

-¿Por qué os ha dado a todos por preguntarme lo mismo?

-Mi hermana dice que eres la próxima que volará del nido-explica Lucy-. Y tiene un mensaje para ti.

-A ver qué dice _Santa Molly_-replica la pelirroja con sorna.

-Dice que tu madre no es como el tío Ron, y que si haces lo mismo que Hugo acabarás con ella igual que Molly con mi padre-responde Lucy. Lily entierra la cara entre las manos. Está harta de que todo el mundo le diga lo mismo. _Claro, como ellos tienen parejas aceptables y de familias claramente posicionadas contra las Artes Oscuras…_-. No te preocupes-la reconforta Lucy. Lily se aparta las manos de la cara y la mira-. Todos sabemos que tu madre es tonta por no dejarte estar con Malfoy.

-Mi madre no es tonta-salta Lily. No sabe por qué la defiende, pero de lo que sí está segura es de que nadie más tiene derecho a insultarla salvo ella. Y quizá James y Albus. Pero no Lucy, porque ella no conoce a Ginny Potter igual que sus hijos-. Lo que pasa es que… lo ve de una manera distinta a la nuestra.

-De una manera distinta a la de la gente razonable, querrás decir-la corrige Lucy-. No pasa nada porque lo admitas: mi padre se comportó como un idiota con lo de Molly y no me voy a morir por decirlo.

-No quiero acabar como ella-confiesa Lily-. Ni siquiera se hablan, por lo que sé. Y yo quiero a Scor, pero también a mi madre, y no quiero decepcionarla más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo.

-No se trata de decepcionar o no-replica Lucy-. Se trata de que es tu vida, no la de ella. Y mi padre y Molly no están tan distanciados como a todos os gusta decir, que últimamente os gusta imitar a Rita Skeeter. Quizá sus cartas son un poco secas, pero los dos quieren reconciliarse. Y en el fondo mi padre no odia a Phil, sólo tiene celos porque llegado el momento Momo lo eligió a él.

Lily suspira.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Hablar con tu madre. O con tu padre, el tío Harry es más razonable-sugiere Lucy-. Quizá él pueda convencerla. Y si te dice que no, inténtalo de nuevo. Pero no te largues de casa como hizo mi hermana, porque eso fue lo que hizo que mi padre detestase a su novio.

* * *

Ron está al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hermione y Ginny han discutido por cuarta vez esta semana en su presencia, Hugo no aparece y para colmo Rose está últimamente de lo más misteriosa, pasándose la mayoría del tiempo de su jornada laboral charlando con Teddy Lupin. Si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que su hija está perdidamente enamorada de Lorcan Scamander, Ron sospecharía que tienen algo. Lo que realmente cree es que esos dos _traman_ algo. Algo que, en cualquier caso, ninguno le va a decir. Teddy se encoge de hombros y dice "Se interesa por lo de Hugo" cuando le pregunta, y la respuesta de Rose es "Es muy majo, ¿qué esperas?".

Se siente infinitamente mal. Ha sido su culpa; bueno, de él y también un poco de Hermione. Los dos sabían de sobra la posición radical de Ginny respecto al tema del emparejamiento de los niños con hijos de familias tradicionalmente formadas por magos oscuros. Lo que aún no se explica cómo ocurrió es el que su hermana lo convenciera con tanta facilidad de que prohibiera a Hugo verse con esa chica. Ahora no sólo su hijo está en paradero desconocido, sino también Nicole Nott. Y Theodore (por Merlín, qué hombre más insoportable) le ha advertido varias veces ya que como su hija sufra algún daño irreparable él se encargará de toda su familia. Algo que, en cualquier caso, no preocupa demasiado a Ron, ya que le llevaría varias décadas exterminarlos a todos. Lo que realmente le preocupa es que su hijo acabe tan enfadado con él como Molly con su hermano Percy.

Suspira. En ese momento, Harry entra en su cubículo del Cuartel. Ron decide no prestarle más atención, pero entonces se percata de que su amigo está más blanco que la tiza y tiene un pergamino en la mano.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-la expresión del Elegido le recuerda a aquellos años en los que se colaba a su antojo en la mente del Señor Tenebroso y tenía visiones no demasiado agradables. En particular, a Ron le viene a la mente la noche en la que vio el ataque de Nagini a su padre. Entonces se fija en el pergamino-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene que ver con Hugo?

-Pues…-Harry se muerde el labio-. Lo cierto es que un poco sí.

-¿Lo han encontrado?

Harry respira hondo.

-Puede.

-Pareces una puñetera esfinge, Harry. Deja de hablar en acertijos-dice Ron con enfado-. ¿Ha aparecido mi hijo o no?

-El caso…-Harry se muerde el labio antes de continuar-. Han encontrado un cadáver en un campo a las afueras de Manchester. Desfigurado-agrega, echando un vistazo a su nota.

_No_. Ron siente como si todo el aire abandonase sus pulmones.

-No es… Harry, dime que…

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de seguir hablando.

-No lo sé, Ron. Aquí dice que él era… era pelirrojo, y por eso sospechan que…. Bueno, tú y Hermione tenéis que ir a San Mungo para comparar vuestro ADN con el del… cadáver, para ver si es o no…

-No es-lo corta el pelirrojo. No puede serlo-. Es otro. No es Hugo.

Harry lo mira con tristeza.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Nicky tarda aproximadamente tres horas en decidir lo que va a hacer. No es demasiado difícil. Sólo tiene que bajar a la farmacia que hay en la esquina, comprar el puñetero test de embarazo y hacérselo. Y aquí hay dos posibles resultados: que salga negativo, en cuyo caso no hay nada de qué preocuparse… o que salga positivo, y tenga que hablar con Hugo. El cómo es un auténtico misterio para la muchacha. Pero bueno, todavía no ha llegado a ese punto, así que no tiene que preocuparse por ello aún.

Respira hondo varias veces conforme se acerca al lugar. Está muerta de miedo ante la sola posibilidad de tener un niño creciendo en su interior, al que con su edad y madurez visualiza como algo que puede cambiar su vida radicalmente y, quizá, hacer que deje sus estudios y… vale, será mejor que deje de comerse el coco. Además, algo le dice que no puede ser. Es decir… ¡sólo lo ha hecho una vez! Vale, sin protección, eso no va a negárselo a nadie, ella y Hugo se dejaron llevar… pero ya está escapada de su casa, viviendo en un lugar sin consentimiento de sus dueños y sin haber visto a su novio desde hace un buen rato. Ya sería mala suerte que encima se quedase embarazada, ¿no?

Afortunadamente, la señora que la atiende es bastante bondadosa y comprensiva, y no tiene problema alguno en explicarle con toda tranquilidad y calma cómo funciona. No es muy difícil. Dos rayas, positivo (es decir, malo); una raya… no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Nicky paga el artilugio y vuelve rápidamente al piso.

Hugo todavía no ha vuelto. Lo cierto es que debería haber llegado ya, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para comerse toda la despensa de tres cafeterías. No obstante, Nicky agradece en secreto estar sola. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles, y en el caso de que salga positivo tendrá tiempo para recomponerse y pensar en el mejor modo de decírselo. De modo que se encierra en el baño y saca el test de la caja.

Primero, lee las instrucciones. Todo correcto, igual que lo que le ha dicho la señora de la farmacia. De nuevo, recuerda el código. Dos rayas, un crío; una raya, felicidad y alivio, y una lección aprendida para la próxima. Nicky sujeta el artilugio con las manos temblorosas.

Varios minutos más tarde, concretamente diez, la joven está a punto de explotar por los nervios. Respirar hondo no le sirve absolutamente para nada, sólo para convencerse de que el aire es agobiante y hacer que respire aún más rápido. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el test en la mano, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Teme lo que pueda encontrar.

Tras unos instantes, sin embargo, decide que no puede quedarse con los ojos cerrados toda la vida, de modo que los abre y mira el resultado.

Está a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión.

Dos rayas.

_Estoy embarazada_.

-No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no… Merlín, no…- Nicky no es capaz de decir otra cosa. Observa de nuevo el test, con la esperanza de que cambie como por arte de magia. Una esperanza vana, teniendo en cuenta que Nicky es tan mágica como la arena de la playa.

La joven se sienta en el suelo, encoge las piernas y las rodea con los brazos. No llora; está demasiado asustada ante lo que se le viene encima como para hacerlo. Sólo atina a intentar imaginarse qué le dirá a Hugo.

No se le ocurre nada.

* * *

Ron está al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Y Hermione, junto a él, también.

Ayer estuvieron en San Mungo para que les tomaran muestras de ADN y las comparasen con la del cadáver, irreconocible e inidentificable por otros métodos. Ambos tienen mucho miedo de lo que pueda salir de esa dichosa prueba.

Hermione no quiere ir a San Mungo a que se lo digan. Está sentada en el sofá, paseando la vista desde el infinito hasta una foto que tiene en la mano, de cuando fueron hace diez años al zoo y Hugo vio por primera vez en su vida un elefante. La imagen que Hermione mira sin cesar es, precisamente, la de ese primer elefante que vio Hugo, a la que le echó una foto "para acordarme de él". El elefante sale un tanto borroso y el sol lo deslumbra, pero a Hermione siempre le ha gustado esa foto. Hugo se la regaló en su último cumpleaños, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba mirándola.

Ron está a su lado, abrazándola. No lo hace por ella. Bueno, en parte sí, porque supone que su esposa debe de estar asustada, pero también es porque él necesita aferrarse a alguien en estos momentos para no empezar a destrozar nada. Porque él está casi convencido de que ese cadáver no es Hugo, pero las pruebas de ADN pueden decir lo contrario. Y tiene muchísimo miedo de que sea así, y se siente más culpable que nunca por haber hecho caso a Ginny y haberse dejado influenciar por Percy.

Rose también sabe lo que está pasando, porque Teddy se lo ha comentado. Ha ido a ver a sus padres en cuanto se ha enterado, pero apenas ha podido soportar estar en su presencia más de diez minutos. Ella está encerrada en su habitación, tumbada en la cama y abrazada a la almohada, llorando en silencio. Porque ella ayudó a Hugo a irse. Ella es la culpable del dolor de sus padres, así como del suyo propio. Y, si las pruebas dictaminan que ese cuerpo es todo lo que queda de su hermano…

Reprime un sollozo y abraza la almohada con más fuerza. No puede ser, porque Hugo puede ser un completo imbécil en muchos aspectos, pero no tanto como para matarse. Aunque también es cierto que a la Muerte no le interesan los planes de la gente. Si al menos pudiera revertir el hechizo que se hizo y recordar dónde fueron Hugo y Nicky… pero eso es demasiado peligroso.

Es entonces cuando escucha un golpeteo en la ventana. Rose levanta la cabeza, extrañada. Mira hacia el cristal, pero no ve nada. La joven se levanta, se enjuga las lágrimas y abre la ventana.

Descubre a Lorcan Scamander colgado de la canaleta del techo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunta, asustada-. ¡Te vas a caer!

Lorcan se las ingenia para acercarse a la ventana y entrar de un salto en la habitación de Rose. Se limpia las manos en los vaqueros y la mira con preocupación.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Rose se muerde el labio y lo abraza.

-Han encontrado un cuerpo…

-… sí, y le están haciendo pruebas para ver si es Hugo-completa Lorcan, acariciándole el pelo-. ¿Por eso estás tan asustada? ¿Temes que sea tu hermano?

Rose asiente.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa-explica en voz baja. Lorcan la mira con extrañeza-. Hugo me dijo que quería largarse, que quería irse con esa chica… y no sé por qué no me negué. Me lo pidió con tanto empeño… Le dejé dinero para que se fugara con ella.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunta Lorcan en un susurro-. Podemos ir y comprobar…

-No me acuerdo. Me borré la memoria, por si mis padres me preguntaban…-Rose se enjuga las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos-. Merlín, Lorcan, si a Hugo le pasa algo…

-No creo que sea él-dice Lorcan con calma. Guía a Rose hasta su cama y la sienta sobre su regazo. La joven apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de controlar su llanto-. Mira, Rosie, tu hermano y casi toda tu familia son pelirrojos, igual que la persona a la que han encontrado-ella se estremece-. Pero no es necesario ser un Weasley para ser pelirrojo. Hay muchas más personas que lo son, y ni siquiera están emparentados con tu familia.

»Lo que quiero decir-continúa, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad-es que no por ser pelirrojo tiene que ser tu hermano. Es como si ahora encuentran un cadáver de alguien rubio, no tiene obligatoriamente que ser Lys, ¿verdad?

-Porcentualmente, hay más personas rubias que pelirrojas-refunfuña Rose. Entonces se enjuga las lágrimas de nuevo-. Entonces… ¿tú crees que no es Hugo?

-Creo que hay más posibilidades de que no sea que de lo contrario-responde Lorcan-. Y que conste que no vas a oírme hablar de probabilidad en ninguna otra ocasión-agrega, para dejarlo claro. Rose suelta una risita llorosa y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias-dice con sinceridad. Lorcan le da un beso en la frente y enreda los dedos en su cabello rojizo-. Por cierto, creo que no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Porque tu tío nos pilló _casi_ con las manos en la masa?-replica Lorcan-. Bueno, al menos ya no te tendrán por _Santa Rosie la–que–jamás–rompió–un–plato_-dice, sonriendo un poco.

-Pues a ti mi padre te tiene por el Mal personificado-murmura Rose.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de su habitación de par en par, y por ella aparecen Ron y Hermione Weasley. Ambos se quedan tan patidifusos de encontrar ahí a Lorcan como él de saberse descubierto. Sin embargo, deciden pasarlo por alto. Miran directamente a Rose, pálidos. La joven toma la mano de Lorcan con disimulo, en parte expectante, en parte temerosa de lo que vayan a decir.

-No es Hugo.

Rose suelta un grito ahogado de puro alivio y se abalanza sobre Lorcan para abrazarlo, eufórica. Está más contenta de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo. Luego se pone en pie y abraza a su padre y a su madre a la vez.

* * *

Hugo no vuelve hasta la tarde.

Lo cierto es que ir a atiborrarse de comida era sólo una excusa para poder pensar con calma. Es decir, necesitaba urgentemente estar solo y hacer balance de todo lo que ha hecho, y para ello era necesario alejarse de Nicky, que últimamente no ayuda demasiado a que sus razonamientos sean todo lo lógicos que deberían.

Desde esa experiencia extraña y, al final, agradable que resultó ser mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, la joven lo evita. Hugo podría suponer que es porque sigue disgustada por la carta de su hermano, ésa en la que le recordaba lo decepcionado que estaba su padre con ella, pero lo que realmente cree es otra cosa.

Hizo algo mal. Seguro. Pese a que puso todo el cuidado del mundo en lastimarla lo menos posible, Nicky debe de estar enfadada con él. Después de todo, le hizo daño. Sin querer, pero lo hizo. Hugo todavía se siente culpable al rememorar su expresión de dolor cuando él rompió algo irreparable. Luego le aseguró que le dolía menos, pero seguro que mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Entra en el piso sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Nicky!-llama a la muchacha. No obtiene respuesta, de modo que se dedica a abrir todas las puertas. No encuentra a la muchacha hasta que llega a la habitación de James.

Está sentada en la cama, con las piernas encogidas y abrazada a ellas. No está llorando, pero tiene los ojos perdidos en el infinito y su palidez da la impresión de que está enferma. Preocupado, Hugo se acerca y se sienta junto a ella en la cama. Nicky no da muestras de haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

La joven clava los ojos en él.

-Nada-responde, y vuelve a mirar a la nada.

Hugo arquea las cejas.

-Vale que de inteligencia emocional ando en números negativos, pero no soy tan idiota-bufa Hugo, sintiéndose cada vez peor-. Nicky, llevas unos días muy rara-ella no se mueve, ni lo mira, ni da muestras de haberlo oído. Hugo se siente todavía peor-. ¿Es por…?

Nicky sacude la cabeza.

-No hables de eso-le recomienda, con una seriedad inusitada tiñendo su voz de una madurez que sólo muestra cuando es total y absolutamente necesario. Hugo confirma sus temores de que hizo algo mal. O de que se equivocó en absolutamente todos los movimientos. ¡Si ni siquiera quiere oír una mención al tema!

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes alguna carta más?-Nicky niega con la cabeza-. Pues no lo entiendo.

Espera durante varios minutos que Nicky hable, sin éxito. Finalmente, Hugo, enfadado consigo mismo por no saber hacer nada bien, la abraza con fuerza, intentando transmitirle con ese contacto toda la culpa, el miedo y la rabia que siente.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos escucha un sollozo. Mira hacia abajo y descubre que Nicky está llorando en su camiseta, lo que confirma sus sospechas de que le ocurre algo. No obstante, la joven no dice nada, ni de lo que le pasa ni de ningún otro tema. De modo que Hugo se limita a quedarse abrazándola, ofreciéndole su apoyo en silencio, como siempre.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Nicky me da mucha pena, qué mal lo está pasando. Y Hugo se siente culpable, pobrecito. Aunque en cierto modo, ambos se lo han buscado...

Ah, por cierto, el cadáver que han encontrado no tiene mayor importancia. Era sólo para mantener la intriga durante medio capítulo, y para que Rose se plantee si debió haber ayudado a Hugo o no. Y para que salga Lorcan, lo admito.

¿Reviews? :)


	7. De caza

Hey there! Lo siento, saludo en inglés porque he aprobado el examen y estoy contentísima.

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **laina.1994**, **Samantha Grayson**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa**, **Medusae** y por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

* * *

_De caza_

_Cada vez que intento perder  
el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mí mismo  
y dejo escapar  
a quien me ha querido,  
y me quedo sin luz.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Adiós Dulcinea**

Hugo se despierta a la mañana siguiente cuando apenas ha amanecido, abrazado a Nicky. El rastro de lágrimas todavía es visible en las mejillas de la joven. A la que, por cierto, después de todo no convenció para que le contase lo que le ocurría. Al menos, Hugo ayudó a que se desahogara un poco. Pero espera que ella le diga por sí misma lo que la tiene tan preocupada, porque es obvio que es algo más gordo que su (en su opinión) más que cuestionable habilidad en la cama. Si fuera sólo eso, ella probablemente lo habría dicho y luego habría soltado algún cometario para aligerar tensiones, algo típico de Nicky.

Ella se levanta unos minutos más tarde. Con los ojos entornados por el sueño, observa a Hugo y sonríe un poco. Luego, lo que quiera que la esté atormentando parece colarse de nuevo en su cerebro y aparta la vista, mordiéndose el labio.

Hugo decide ignorar ese hecho. Tiene todo el día para hablar con ella, y, por lo que parece (ya que no hay señales de que sus familias tengan la menor idea de dónde localizarlos), varios más.

-Buenos días-la saluda-. ¿Desayunamos?-propone.

-Vale-Nicky se despereza y lo sigue hasta la cocina-. Oye, ¿cuándo vuelven tus primos de sus vacaciones? Es decir, estamos en su casa, ¿no?

-Creo que en un par de semanas-responde Hugo-. Aunque la verdad es que no estoy seguro… Pero no te preocupes, seguro que no tienen problema en echarnos una mano-agrega para tranquilizar a la joven-. James disfruta muchísimo haciendo rabiar a su madre. Mi tía Ginny-agrega al ver la perplejidad de Nicky-. La que te odia.

-¡Ah!-exclama Nicky, sintiéndose algo mal al saber que es cierto; esa mujer la detesta-. Me gustaría conocer a tus primos-comenta-. Bueno, en realidad, me gustaría conocer a toda tu familia sin temer que vayan a saltarme al cuello en cuanto me despiste.

Hugo ríe.

-En realidad, sólo son la tía Ginny y el tío Percy. Lo que pasa es que ellos influencian al resto.

-Vaya, cuánta personalidad veo en tu familia-comenta Nicky con acidez.

-Oye, yo no me he metido con la tuya.

-Mi familia es normal-replica ella a la defensiva.

-Claro, tienes cuatro hermanos, uno de ellos viviendo en Irlanda con mi prima, otro mudo, tú y los otros dos que se pasan el día yendo a su bola.

-¿Y qué tengo yo de raro?

-Mucho-responde Hugo-. Pero no lo digo como algo malo, que conste.

Nicky arquea las cejas mientras se echa leche en un vaso.

Entonces cae en la cuenta de que va a tener que decírselo a Hugo. Y más vale que sea pronto, porque, si no, ¿a qué va a esperar? ¿A tener la barriga como su madre cuando venían Tony y Lizzie? ¿A que el niño ande y aprenda a hablar y le dé él la noticia a Hugo llamándolo "papá"?

-Hugo-empieza, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para continuar-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Dime-dice él, distraído.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo de…la semana pasada?

Inmediatamente, Hugo se pone rígido.

_Porras. Ahora va a decirme que soy un desastre._

**-**Sí-responde con cautela-. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta que le da Nicky es infinitamente peor a la que él se esperaba. Pero infinitamente multiplicado por infinito peor. Hugo preferiría que le dijese que es un desastre en todo lo que a habilidades sexuales se refiere.

-Estoy embarazada.

Hugo no piensa en que la responsabilidad es compartida entre él y Nicky, ni siquiera en qué diablos van a hacer siendo menores de edad y un niño a su cargo.

Sólo maldice internamente a Rose.

Y luego se desploma en el suelo.

* * *

Nicky hace todo lo posible para que Hugo recobre el sentido. Lo ha llevado a rastras hasta la cama, le ha puesto los pies en alto y ahora está abanicándolo con unos papeles que había por ahí. Pero el joven sigue sin reaccionar; está pálido, inconsciente y con las pecas más marcadas de lo normal.

Aunque igual no debería habérselo dicho tan directamente… Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Hablarle de que, en realidad, a los niños no los trae el fénix y decirle que el papá pone una semillita en la mamá? A Nicky le da risa sólo de pensarlo. Pero no se ríe, porque está en una situación demasiado difícil para ello. Y encima Hugo sigue en su limbo, sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Nicky lo abanica con más brío, porque no le parece justo que se escaquee de esa manera. ¡Que él tiene tanta culpa como ella, por Merlín!

Tras varios minutos, Hugo vuelve en sí, con algo más de color en el rostro. Abre los ojos lentamente y bosteza, desperezándose. A Nicky se le contagia el bostezo.

-No te vas a creer lo que he soñado-dice risueño.

Nicky abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No sabe si reírse de la feliz ignorancia tras la que intenta protegerse de la cruda realidad o pegarle por hacerlo todo más difícil para ella. Finalmente, decide responderle de la forma más arisca que se le ocurre:

-No era un sueño, cabeza de cerilla.

El color que Hugo ha recuperado se esfuma, y Nicky teme que se desmaye de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que estás…? Pero si… No puede ser.

Nicky suspira.

-De hecho, _es_-replica-. Mira, me hice un test ayer y dio positivo.

Hugo se queda callado. No se incorpora en la cama porque probablemente no pueda mantenerse erguido. Tras unos segundos, se le ocurre decir lo mismo que Nicky lleva pensando desde que vio las dos rayas que indicaban el principio del fin.

-Joder. Si sólo lo hemos hecho una vez.

Nicky suspira.

-La vida es una mierda-comenta. Se tumba junto a Hugo, que la abraza-. Oye-dice tras unos instantes-. No… no desaparecerás del mapa, ¿verdad?

Es un miedo que le ha inculcado su madre desde "la charla". Que los tíos son unos cobardes y que generalmente huyen cuando hay algo que les sobrepasa, cuando se enfrentan a la posibilidad de una criatura que vaya a llamarles "papá". "Todos los hombres son demasiado imbéciles como para aceptar responsabilidades. Excepto tu padre, pero él debe de ser de los últimos caballeros que quedan en el mundo". Nicky espera que Hugo también sea un caballero.

Él niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Tengo demasiada conciencia para ello-entonces mira a Nicky-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Ella aparta la vista. Lo ha pensado, no mucho, pero la idea ha cruzado por su mente y le parece lo más sensato.

-Yo… no puedo con un niño ahora. Tengo quince años, a esta edad se supone que hay que comerse el mundo y eso, no cambiar pañales. Y… me da miedo. ¿Y tú?

Hugo se encoge de hombros.

-A mi familia no le haría gracia. Es decir, siempre he sido "Hugo, toma ejemplo de Rose", y mis padres siempre han estado más contentos con ella que conmigo… Y mi tía Ginny te pondría de puta para arriba. Ya sé que no te importa-agrega, al ver que Nicky va a interrumpirlo-. Y en realidad a mí tampoco… Pero yo no me veo con un bebé. Se supone que tengo que estar estudiando, no haciendo de padre-concluye.

Nicky se muerde el labio.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Y tú?

-Sí-Nicky suspira-. Entonces, abortaré.

Hugo intenta sonreír. No le sale. Abraza a Nicky con más fuerza.

-Para eso tenemos que volver-comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa. La joven asiente y se pega más a él-. Van a echarnos la bronca de nuestras vidas-vaticina.

-Y probablemente nos castiguen-agrega Nicky con tristeza. Hugo le besa la frente-. Prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Aunque nos lo prohíban, nos veremos.

-Si tú también lo prometes-replica Hugo. Nicky asiente, estira el cuello y lo besa.

* * *

James y Elijah están agotados.

Es decir, agotados del viaje. Porque Noruega está demasiado al norte y hace demasiado frío, pero ahora que han vuelto pueden disfrutar del clima lluvioso y considerablemente más cómodo de Inglaterra.

Louis ha ido con su novia a un hotel, por lo que a ellos les corresponde el piso por derecho legítimo ("pero, por favor, id a la habitación de James, prefiero tener mi cama pura e inocente"). Elijah ha avisado a su madre y a Thomas de que llegará un poco más tarde para que no se preocupen, y James se relame al saber que van a tener _toda_ la tarde para ellos, sin que nadie los moleste. En Noruega han tenido que aguantar todo el día a la tía de Elijah encima de ellos, por no hablar de Louis y su inagotable entusiasmo por visitar todos los monumentos habidos y por haber en el país. En estos días James ha empezado a comprender por qué su novio no traga a su primo.

Pero ahora pueden estar solos. _Por fin._

James abre la puerta del piso. Tras él, Elijah está sentado sobre las maletas, esperando pacientemente mientras descansa. Cuando el primero abre la puerta, sin embargo, se levanta rápidamente y las embruja para que entren volando en la estancia, segundos antes de que James tire de él hacia adentro y lo bese.

Su ropa va quedándose desperdigada por el pasillo, mientras Elijah es casi arrastrado por James a su habitación. Lo besa de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, James se queda quieto. Elijah abre los ojos, extrañado, y descubre a su novio mirando tras él algo que Elijah no sabe lo que es y, para ser honestos, no le importa.

-¿Me explicas qué te pasa?-gruñe, molesto.

-Aquí ha pasado algo-comenta el joven, mosqueado.

-Sí, James, llevamos tres semanas fuera, es _obvio_ que se ha acumulado polvo-replica Elijah-. ¿Seguimos, o necesitas comprobar la cantidad de ácaros que han crecido?-vuelve a besarlo, pero James se echa hacia atrás, haciendo que Elijah se sienta dolido-. ¿Y ahora, qué?

-Mira-James se separa de él y señala el suelo. Entonces Elijah comprende a lo que se refiere.

Hay una mochila, que el joven puede jurar que no es de James, junto al escritorio. Y un vestido colgado en la silla. Por no hablar de envoltorios de chucherías muggles dejados sin cuidado sobre la colcha, o un pergamino. James se acerca y lo lee.

-Me parece que tienes ocupas en tu casa-comenta Elijah, repuesto de su malhumor, con sorna-. ¿Podemos seguir?

-Nicky…-lee James. Entonces todo encaja-. ¡Hugo! ¡Es Hugo el que está aquí! Con esa chica.

-¿Hugo es ese primo tuyo que se ha escapado a lo amante trágico con su novia?-pregunta Elijah con interés. James asiente-. Genial. Una historia romantiquísima, más desde luego que la de mis padres. Espero que me lleves para que pueda ver la bonita bronca que van a llevarse.

-¿Crees que debería decírselo a mi padre y a mi tío?-pregunta James.

-No sería mala idea… Pero puedes hacerlo después-Elijah hace un puchero.

-No, esto es importante-gruñe James. Elijah se queda atónito. ¿Desde cuándo James considera algo _importante_? Es decir, más importante que el sexo. James sale de la habitación, volviendo a vestirse conforme encuentra su ropa en el suelo, y luego vuelve y tiende la mano hacia él-. ¿Vienes?

Elijah suspira, resignado.

-Quiero–echar–un–puñetero–polvo–en–paz-declara entre dientes. A James le hace mucha gracia el malhumor de su novio, porque generalmente es Elijah el que le comenta que se pasa de rápido-. En cuanto termines de hablar con tu padre-exige. James pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, tonto. Vamos.

* * *

Hugo y Nicky han decidido salir al campo, a las afueras de Manchester, a hacer un picnic. Ambos están seguros de que se lo merecen. Mañana volverán con sus respectivas familias y recibirán una bronca ejemplar con su correspondiente castigo (también ejemplar), por lo que quieren disfrutar la que probablemente sea su última tarde juntos en un tiempo.

Todavía no saben cuánto de verdad hay en ese pensamiento.

Nicky está atiborrándose de fresas. Y Hugo, de bocadillos de pollo. Están también echando fotos, de tonterías, de flores crecidas a la sombra, del otro con la boca llena, de las hojas de los árboles.

-Hugo-dice Nicky entonces.

-¿Mm?-la joven se echa a reír al verlo con la boca llena de pastelitos.

-¿Crees que debería ir con mi madre o por mi cuenta?

Hugo sabe a lo que se refiere.

-No tengo ni idea-admite-. Supongo que… tu madre te entenderá, aunque al principio se enfade, ¿no?

Nicky se encoge de hombros.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que me echará la bronca, pero luego… no sé. Se decepcionará, seguro-Nicky suspira-. Pero de alguna forma es lo que nos hemos buscado.

Hugo traga un pastel y se acerca a ella para darle un beso.

-Lo siento-se disculpa de nuevo. Nicky se encoge de hombros.

-Da igual. Hemos sido los dos.

En ese momento, ambos oyen una especie de estallido. Instintivamente, Hugo abraza a Nicky y la atrae hacia sí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta en voz baja, asustado.

Nicky mira alrededor, también alarmada.

-No sé-se levanta y da varias vueltas sobre sí misma.

Un segundo ruido los sobresalta a ambos. Entonces Hugo reconoce el sonido. De todos los inventos muggles, uno de los más interesantes es la televisión. Y, pese a lo que muchos digan, didáctico.

-Es un disparo-comprende.

-¿Nos disparan a nosotros?-inquiere Nicky. Hugo se levanta y le toma la mano.

-No creo. Pero vámonos de aquí, no me gusta.

Ambos están recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas cuando un tercer disparo los sobresalta. Estremeciéndose, Nicky se apresura y se pega a Hugo.

* * *

-¿En tu casa?

Ronald Weasley está atónito. Su sobrino y el novio de su sobrino se han presentado en el Cuartel de Aurores para contarle que han encontrado pertenencias de Nicole Nott en el piso que James comparte con Louis (cuyo paradero Ron desconoce y, para ser sincero, no le interesa en este momento), que en teoría ha estado vacío durante el tiempo en que han estado de vacaciones en Noruega, y que también han encontrado un jersey con la hache de Hugo bordada, un objeto de la inimitable marca Molly Weasley. El pelirrojo se siente completamente idiota por el hecho de que no se le haya ocurrido a él buscar en la vivienda vacía de su sobrino; tampoco era tan difícil.

-¿Y no están ellos allí?-pregunta Harry, algo más capacitado para hablar que su mejor amigo. El mayor de sus hijos niega con la cabeza. A su lado, su… yerno, supone, suelta un gruñido, molesto por algo que el Elegido no alcanza a comprender-. Bien. Vamos para allá, si tienen ahí sus cosas está claro que volverán a por ellas.

Los cuatro se desaparecen hacia Manchester, con Elijah Anderson todavía resoplando exasperado.

* * *

Teddy observa a su padrino esfumarse junto a Ron, James y Elijah.

Ha escuchado la conversación, no ha podido evitarlo. Tiene que decírselo a Rose, se lo ha prometido (ella le ha hecho jurar que le contará cualquier avance producido en la búsqueda de Hugo y Nicky, aunque su padre no esté de acuerdo). Puede que no sea la prima postiza que mejor le cae (ese puesto corresponderá siempre a Lily), pero igualmente la quiere mucho. De modo que va derechito hacia el pequeño despacho que le corresponde a su amiga. La encuentra muy estresada, escribiendo en un pergamino rápidamente.

-Hola, Rose-la saluda.

-Cállate-gruñe ella-. Tengo que terminar esto para dentro de diez minutos, porque como no lo haga van a echarme la bronca y…

-Rose, es sobre Hugo.

Eso hace que la joven deje la pluma y lo mire.

-¿Lo han encontrado? ¿Y a Nicky también? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se han cabreado con él?

-No-responde Teddy-. Pero creo que faltan unas horas para que los encuentren-explica. Al ver que Rose lo mira con cara de no tener ni repajolera idea de lo que está hablando, aclara-: Resulta que él y su novia, la tal Nott…

-Nicole-lo corrige Rose entre dientes.

-Como sea-replica Teddy-. James ha encontrado cosas suyas en su piso cuando ha vuelto hace un rato de Noruega y se lo ha dicho a tu padre y a mi padrino. Los cuatro van para allá, probablemente los encuentren en cuestión de horas.

Rose suspira. Entonces encuentra algo que no encaja:

-¿Los cuatro?

-Sí, también ha ido Elijah.

Rose se muerde el labio, pensativa. Supone que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sus padres se sienten demasiado culpables para que la bronca que le echen a Hugo sea muy severa. Eso sí, su hermano tiene garantizado que va a pasarse todo el verano castigado. Al menos, su tía Ginny ya no interferirá más en las decisiones que sus progenitores tomen sobre su hermano pequeño, piensa con algo de optimismo.

-Yo también voy-decide alegremente.

-No-replica Teddy, alarmado. Su pelo, habitualmente azul turquesa con algunos mechones rosas, adopta un tono parecido al de Rose-. Sabrán que te lo he dicho yo, y Harry se enfadará conmigo por demostrar poca profesionalidad o esas paparruchas que están mal vistas.

Rose se muerde el labio. Quiere ir, quiere ver a su hermano y abrazarlo, pegarle una buena colleja por el susto que les dio cuando encontraron el cadáver que podría haber sido el suyo, e interceder por él ante sus padres, pero no quiere causar ningún mal a Teddy. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, decide hacerse la sueca. Ya podrá defender a Hugo cuando vuelva a casa.

* * *

Hugo y Nicky terminan de recoger sus pertenencias. La idea es volver rápido a casa; han oído dos disparos más y ambos están bastante nerviosos. Ni siquiera saben si van dirigidos a ellos, aunque parece que no, porque son blancos muy fáciles y ambos están todavía enteros.

Hugo tira de Nicky para que camine más rápido. Instintivamente, ella se lleva una mano al estómago. En cuanto se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho la aparta. Ella no quiere a ese niño; de hecho, va a deshacerse de él en cuanto esté de vuelta a casa.

Se muerde el labio, sintiendo una extraña culpabilidad apoderarse de ella.

Es entonces cuando Hugo se detiene en seco. Señala un cartel frente a ellos.

No tiene letras ni números. Consiste en un rectángulo de metal, dividido por una diagonal en dos triángulos, uno (el que queda por encima) blanco y otro (el inferior) negro. Nicky lo mira con curiosidad, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que eso puede significar.

-Estamos en un coto de caza-explica Hugo al percatarse del significado del silencio de su novia.

-Eso explica lo de los disparos-comenta Nicky. Precisamente, en ese momento otro disparo los sobresalta-. Vámonos. O acabaremos los dos hechos un colador.

-Es la mejor idea que podrías haber tenido-coincide Hugo. Echa a andar con ella de nuevo, tirando de su mano y mirando alrededor con cautela.

Un nuevo disparo hace que los dos suelten un grito alarmado al unísono.

Pero éste es diferente. De dos gargantas salen sonidos asustados y cortan el aire anaranjado del sol poniente. Dos manos se aferran con fuerza para tranquilizarse.

Y uno de los gritos se corta abruptamente cuando una bala atraviesa el pulmón de quien lo ha emitido.

El chillido de la otra persona pasa de ser una exclamación inarticulada a formar el nombre de la vida que se derrama junto con la sangre de quien ha sido alcanzado por el disparo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Sabéis lo más maravilloso de la lectura? Que te deja con más intriga. Porque podéis leer que uno de los dos ha sido alcanzado, pero no habéis _oído_ su grito para saberlo con certeza.

Ah, otra cosa. No tengo la menor idea de si es así en más lugares, pero en España el cartelito que ven realmente simboliza que hay un coto de caza.

En fin... Se aceptan apuestas.


	8. Disparo, sangre, cables

¡Bute!

Subo más seguido porque... porque... vale, porque me muero de ganas de empezar con el otro fic. Y a éste le queda tan poco... vamos, este capítulo, el siguiente y el epílogo. Estáis avisados/as.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Gaby Sara**, **Testudine Black**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa** y **Medusae** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Disparo, sangre… cables_

_Quiero estar junto a ti  
y alimentar tu boca.  
Hay veces que el dolor  
duerme en una canción.  
Si tocas en mi honor,  
saldré de este infierno.  
Dame tu alma,  
no quiero morir.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Diabulus in Música**

Contra todo pronóstico, Hugo y Nicky no vuelven al piso.

Ron comenta el hecho en casa, enfadado y preocupado. Rose supone que su hermano, de alguna manera, ha visto venir la vuelta de James y se ha ido con Nicky a otro lugar. Su madre, en cambio, está intranquila desde que su padre le ha comunicado las últimas noticias.

-Un pálpito-es lo que responde cada vez que Rose le pregunta.

Han pasado dos días desde entonces. La joven ahora no está en su casa. Está trabajando en el Ministerio, con una parte de ella preocupándose por Hugo y su novia y otra pensando en que Lorcan la dejó tirada ayer. La excusa fue que estaba enfermo. De alergia. ¡A finales de julio! Rose sabe perfectamente que lo que le pasa a su novio es que probablemente él y Lysander encontraron lo que ellos creen que es un pelo de snorkack de cuernos arrugados y en realidad se trata del bigote de una gamba, o algo por el estilo. En fin, ya le echará la bronca a su novio cuando lo vea. No le molesta que tenga otras cosas que hacer; lo que le fastidia es que la deje tirada y se le olvide avisar.

Es en ese momento cuando Teddy, pálido, se acerca a ella. Tiene un pergamino apretado en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Rose rápidamente. La mirada de los ojos de su amigo hace que se asuste-. Hugo-comprende-. ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Lo han encontrado? ¿Está…?

Teddy le tiende el pergamino. Rose lo lee una y otra vez, cada vez más asustada, palideciendo tanto que el joven alarga los brazos hacia ella, por si tiene que cogerla.

-Fue antes de ayer-explica el joven al ver que Rose no es capaz de hablar-. Parece que estaban en un coto de caza y… bueno, según tengo entendido, fue con esa especie de varitas de metal que tienen los muggles.

Rose respira hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Sin éxito.

-En el hospital de Manchester-dice, releyendo el pergamino por quinta vez-. Vale. Voy para allá.

-No-replica Teddy-. El trato era que…

-Me da igual-lo corta Rose. Sus ojos azules relampaguean de una forma demasiado parecida a la de su padre para que Teddy no se lo tome en serio-. Mi hermano…-no termina la frase-. He dicho que voy-dice con ímpetu.

Antes de que Teddy pueda replicar, gira sobre sí misma y se desaparece.

Se materializa en un callejón cercano al lugar donde tiene que ir. Estuvo allí hace unas semanas, para ver a una prima segunda por parte de su madre a la que operaron de apendicitis o algo por el estilo.

Entra en el hospital resueltamente, y agradece llevar un atuendo no demasiado sospechoso para los muggles. Mira alrededor. Todo blanco. Merlín, ¿es que ese lugar no puede tener algo de alegría?

_Aquí muere gente todos los días_, piensa. _Es normal que no tenga alegría_.

Pregunta en recepción por la habitación que le interesa. La mujer le dice con amabilidad que se encuentra en la UCI, y le recuerda que apague el teléfono móvil y que no haga mucho ruido, así como que trate de no perturbar el reposo, convalecencia y, en algunos casos, agonía de los pacientes. Rose respira hondo, intentando convencerse de que lo que va a producirse es una recuperación, y sigue las instrucciones.

Sólo tiene que hacer caso de los carteles. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, encuentra unas puertas blancas con las letras UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS pintadas en rojo en la parte de arriba. Rose se muerde el labio, temiendo lo que pueda encontrar, y las atraviesa.

En esa parte del hospital, la luz es menos intensa. Rose supone que es para no molestar a los pacientes, aunque nunca le ha interesado preguntarlo. Se muerde el labio de nuevo y busca la habitación que le ha indicado la recepcionista, intentando ignorar las escenas que ve en las habitaciones frente a las que pasan, que tienen cristales en lugar de paredes.

La encuentra casi al final. Antes de abrir la puerta, Rose mira a través del cristal. Se le cae el alma a los pies y siente ganas de llorar. Apenas se puede distinguir a la persona que yace en la cama entre tantos cables y tubos.

Tras varios segundos armándose de valor, entra en la habitación.

Hasta que no está a menos de un metro, no distingue el pálido rostro de Nicky tras todos los cables, tan frágil que no se parece en nada a la joven vivaracha que Hugo le mostró en sus fotos. Rose recuerda entonces una película que vio cuando era pequeña, _El inspector Gadget_ o algo por el estilo, en la que el protagonista tenía todo tipo de artilugios en su cuerpo, y se le ocurre que Nicky parece algún tipo de _¡Adelante, gadgetocables!_ Sólo que no le hace ni pizca de gracia pensarlo. De no ser por un curioso aparato que emite pitidos cortos a intervalos regulares de tiempo, creería que está muerta. Hay un montón de bolsas con líquidos cuya composición y función Rose desconoce, pero todos tienen algo en común: llegan hasta sus venas a través de sus brazos.

Sentado en una silla junto a ella, Hugo no le presta atención al principio. Tiene profundas ojeras en los ojos y parece haber envejecido varios años en las semanas que Rose ha estado sin verlo. Le cuesta varios segundos apartar la vista de la frágil Nicky para fijarse en quien ha entrado.

Cuando descubre que es su hermana, sin embargo, se levanta de un salto y la abraza, temblando de arriba abajo. Rose le devuelve el abrazo y le acaricia el pelo, comprendiendo lo aterrado que está y siendo consciente de que ha hecho lo correcto al incumplir la promesa hecha a Teddy.

-Rosie-murmura, con el rostro hundido en el hombro de su hermana. Pese a que hace un par de años la adelantó en altura, su tono denota que en esos momentos Hugo es un niño asustado que necesita que alguien lo tranquilice y le diga que todo está bien. Rose le da un beso en la mejilla e intenta separarse de él, pero su hermano se niega y vuelve a aferrarse a ella.

-Shhh… Ya está, Guín, venga…-lo tranquiliza-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-El disparo… sangre… cables… Nicky…-al parecer, su hermano no es capaz de formular una frase con sentido. Con paciencia, Rose lo sienta de nuevo en la silla y se deja caer en la de al lado. Tozudo, Hugo vuelve a abrazarla.

-Hugo, escúchame-dice, con la voz rebosante de una confianza que está lejos de sentir-. Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a respirar hondo, ordenar lo que quieres decir y después decirlo, ¿sí?-su hermano pequeño asiente, obediente-. Así me gusta-dice, satisfecha, cuando oye la profunda aunque temblorosa respiración de Hugo-. Bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

El muchacho vuelve a mirar a Nicky, mientras los recuerdos más terroríficos sin duda que atesora hasta la fecha acuden a su mente.

* * *

_Era perfecto. Y en el "tac" de un reloj, todo se desmoronó._

_Hugo atrapó a Nicky para que no cayese al suelo de golpe. Se arrodilló con ella y la tumbó con cuidado sobre la tierra, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre las rodillas de él._

_La muchacha estaba despierta, no cabía duda; tenía los ojos abiertos, y observaba horrorizada la sangre que manaba de su pecho. Sin saber qué hacer, Hugo intentó tapar la herida con una mano. Nicky lo miró entonces a él._

_-Me han… dado-constató._

_-Tranquila, Nicky, no pasa nada-intentó tranquilizarla Hugo, con las manos cada vez más rojas por la sangre de la muchacha-. Sólo es… podemos llamar a…-pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos en medio de un coto de caza muggle, sin nadie que conociera su paradero ni forma alguna de contactar con sus respectivas familias. Pero no podía decirle eso a Nicky, que lo observaba expectante. O todo lo expectante que podía, porque los ojos se le cerraban lentamente-. Eh, venga-cogió su hombro con una mano y lo sacudió un poco para espabilarla._

_-Tengo frío-musitó ella. Hugo le acarició el pelo, sin importarle mancharlo de sangre._

_En ese momento, ambos escucharon pasos apresurados. Nicky cerró un momento los ojos, pero Hugo miró alrededor, alerta. Entonces descubrió a un hombre corriendo hacia ellos._

_Era casi tan alto como Hugo, con un enorme bigote y regordete. A Hugo le recordó a Hagrid._

_-Dios mío, le he dado-dijo, asustado, y señaló a Nicky._ Qué perspicaz,_ pensó el pelirrojo, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos_-._ Lo siento mucho, de verdad-se disculpó. Había palidecido también-. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, seguro que pueden hacer algo…-sacó del bolsillo un teléfono móvil y marcó varios números en el teclado-. ¿Sí? Un accidente con un arma de fuego, he disparado a una niña…_

_Hugo dejó de prestarle atención cuando se dio cuenta de que Nicky no abría los ojos. Cada vez salía más sangre de la herida, sin importar los intentos de Hugo por contener la hemorragia, y la muchacha estaba palideciendo hasta límites que el pelirrojo nunca había creído que existieran._

_-Nicky-la llamó, sacudiéndola de nuevo-. Eh, Nicky. Vamos, no hagas… no hagas esto-le suplicó-. Haz el favor, despierta…_

_Nicky no despertó._

* * *

Para cuando termina de contarle lo ocurrido, Hugo está llorando. Rose lo abraza y le acaricia el pelo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes más-dice tras unos minutos-. Está bien, ¿no?

Hugo mira a Nicky.

-No lo saben. Y parece muerta-replica en voz baja, como temiendo decirlo muy alto por si se cumple-. Y… lleva dos días igual, y…

-¿Igual cómo?-se interesa Rose.

-Pues… a veces despierta-explica Hugo. Su mirada se detiene en el vientre de Nicky durante unos segundos, y sus ojos brillan de forma extraña-. Y mira para todos lados, pero se duerme enseguida. Es como si estuviese muy cansada, o eso dicen los médicos.

-Bueno, debe de estar muy cansada-razona Rose con tranquilidad-. Eh, venga, deja de llorar-entonces descubre un diminuto punto rojo en el brazo de Hugo-. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-pregunta con curiosidad, y también algo de sospecha; absolutamente toda la familia ha acabado por saber lo que se dedicó a hacer Louis el año pasado.

Hugo suspira.

-Nicky necesitaba sangre y la mía servía-responde simplemente.

En ese momento, ambos oyen un revuelo en el pasillo. Antes de que Rose tenga ocasión de mirar a qué se debe, varias personas entran en tropel a la habitación.

Hugo los reconoce a todos. Los primeros en irrumpir en la estancia son los padres de Nicky, Theodore y Daphne Nott. Tras ellos están Daniel y los hermanos menores de la chica, Anthony y Lisbeth, cuyos ojos se abren como platos al ver a su hermana. Y, al final del todo, observándolo con una expresión extraña, su propio padre.

A Hugo no le importa que esté enfadado con él, ni que deteste a Nicky, ni que le prohibiera salir de casa por influencia de la tía Ginny. Se levanta de forma similar a como lo ha hecho antes cuando ha visto a Rose y se abalanza sobre su padre.

-Hugo-murmura Ron, abrazándolo con fuerza-. ¿Estás bien?-Hugo asiente y se aferra a él.

-Lo siento-musita. No se arrepiente de haberse escapado, ni tampoco de haber estado ilegalmente en casa de sus primos James y Louis. La culpa lo consume cada vez que recuerda que fue él el que propuso a Nicky que salieran a ese lugar, y también cuando piensa en lo decepcionados que tienen que estar todos por lo que ha hecho.

-No pasa nada-Ron se separa de él, y en esta ocasión Hugo logra mantenerse lo suficientemente entero para no abrazarlo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, la familia de Nicky observa con estupefacción a la muchacha. Su madre aparta varios tubos para darle un beso en la frente, mientras que su hermano Dan parece estar deseando cambiarse por ella. Tony y Lizzie, que sólo tienen once años, están demasiado impresionados por tanto cable y tanta parafernalia como para reaccionar de cualquier manera, de modo que se quedan pegados a su padre, cada uno a un lado, preguntándose cómo una persona normal puede averiguar para qué sirve cada artilugio.

Es entonces, cuando su madre le acaricia el pelo, cuando Nicky se mueve. Abre los ojos un poco, lo justo para ver lo que ocurre en la habitación. Sus ojos azul marino se pasean por los rostros de todos los presentes. Al igual que las anteriores ocasiones, sonríe débilmente, sin fuerzas para hablar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, se queda observando con extrañeza a quien, tras mirar alrededor, Hugo comprende que es Ronald Weasley.

-Es mi padre-responde a su muda pregunta. Nicky parpadea-. Y ella es Rosie, mi hermana-agrega Hugo. Se plantea recordarle que a Rose ya la ha visto en una ocasión, pero metería a su hermana en líos. Ya se lo dirá más tarde.

Nicky sonríe de nuevo y cierra los ojos, más tranquila. Su madre le da un beso en la frente de nuevo.

-Bueno, Hugo-dice entonces Ron-. ¿Vas a volver a casa?

Hugo no responde durante unos instantes; se limita a quedarse observando dormir a su novia.

-¿Me prohibiréis ver a Nicky?

-No-Hugo mira a su padre sorprendido, y por el rabillo del ojo percibe que Rose sonríe-. Es inútil hacerlo, y además, tu madre y yo hemos acordado que Nott… Nicky… no es tan mala para ti.

Hugo sonríe también, por primera vez desde que dispararan a Nicky auténticamente feliz.

-¿Me dejaréis venir a verla?-su padre asiente-. Entonces, vale-acepta.

-Entonces, nos vamos-decide Ron. Hugo abre la boca para protestar; pese a que ha pasado los dos últimos días sin salir a la calle por estar con ella, quiere seguir velando a Nicky. Sin embargo, Rose le lanza una mirada de advertencia: es mejor que haga lo que le han dicho sus padres, que ni siquiera van a castigarlo.

Finalmente, Hugo asiente, resignado.

-¿Puedo volver esta tarde?-pregunta con toda la suavidad de que es capaz.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Hugo dedica las horas a Nicky y a su familia.

Su madre no fue tan benévola como su padre. Después de abrazarlo, darle besos hasta que se puso colorado y asegurarse de que él, a diferencia de Nicky, estaba ileso, lo hizo sentarse en el sofá para echarle el sermón más largo e incómodo de toda la existencia del joven. Él no se quejó, sólo mantuvo la cabeza gacha y una actitud mansa, como suele hacer su padre. Al final, su madre decretó que "Nada de salir de fiesta en lo que resta de verano…" y demostró su bipolaridad con el: "¡Pero qué orgullosa estoy de mi niño! Si hasta donaste sangre, mi vida, tienes un corazón tan grande como el de tu padre. Me alegro de que esa chica esté mejor".

Porque Nicky está mejor. Sigue sin fuerza suficiente para hablar, pero en los últimos días han ido quitándole algunos cables, así como la máquina que hacía que su corazón siguiera latiendo, ahora que ella puede seguir bombeando sangre por su cuenta. Y ahora puede aguantar más tiempo con los ojos abiertos, observando a todos los que se preocupan por ella.

El sábado por la tarde, Hugo pide a Rose que se desaparezca con él hacia Manchester para visitar a Nicky. Su hermana acepta y luego vuelve a esfumarse, porque ha quedado con Lorcan ("Se va a llevar la bronca de su vida, el muy idiota").

Hugo sube hasta la tercera planta. Ayer trasladaron a Nicky a otra habitación, pues consideran que su vida ya no corre peligro. A Hugo le gusta más; tiene una ventana por la que se ve un patio interior del hospital. Seguro que Nicky también opina lo mismo, aunque no lo diga.

La encuentra despierta. Debe de acabar de abrir los ojos, porque mira alrededor, confundida y asustada por no ver a nadie junto a ella. Hugo se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla para decirle que está ahí. Inmediatamente, Nicky lo mira y se tranquiliza. Hugo se sienta en un lado de la cama y la observa. Nicky, por su parte, gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. El joven supone que no recuerda que ayer también estuvo ahí.

-Te han trasladado a esta habitación-le explica. Nicky vuelve a mirarlo a él-. Dicen que ya estás mejor, y ayer te trajeron aquí, ¿recuerdas?-la muchacha niega con la cabeza-. Bueno, pues ya lo sabes-Nicky sonríe-. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? Para no aburrirnos, y eso.

»He vuelto a casa con mis padres y mi hermana. No están enfadados, al menos no mucho. Creo que están demasiado contentos de que esté bien para castigarme. Bueno, en realidad sí me han castigado. No puedo salir de fiesta, y tengo que estar a las nueve en mi casa. Tampoco es que me apetezca, la verdad-admite. Coge la mano de Nicky, en cuyo dorso penetra una aguja, entre las suyas-. Mañana no puedo venir hasta por la tarde. Lo siento, es que mi madre quiere que vaya a comer con mi familia-suelta un resoplido-y que pida disculpas a mi tía Ginny por casi maldecirla el otro día. No creo que lo haga-Nicky mueve la cabeza hacia los lados en un intento de mostrar su desaprobación. Hugo se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla-. Tú tampoco lo harías-la acusa.

Nicky sonríe, aunque Hugo nota que le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Le acaricia el pelo mientras se queda dormida, y luego la observa.

Se pregunta cómo hace para ser preciosa incluso después de haber estado varios días debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Pese a que es una belleza distinta, frágil, como la de una flor hecha de cristal que se puede romper si se coge con demasiada fuerza. Lo cierto es que Hugo echa de menos la otra belleza, la de la Nicky fuerte, enérgica y siempre dispuesta a contorsionarse de la forma más extraña posible con tal de sacar una foto que roza la perfección, pero supone que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva.

En sueños, Nicky frunce el ceño. Luego sonríe y aprieta la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de Hugo.

* * *

Nicky no sabe dónde está la mayoría del tiempo.

Sabe que a veces viaja a una cama de la que no puede levantarse por culpa de un montón de cables y tubos que hay enredados en su cuerpo, por los que viajan líquidos hacia sus venas para mezclarse con su sangre. Sabe que esas veces, Hugo está ahí para saludarla, sonreírle y hacer que ella componga la sonrisa más grande de que es capaz y hablarle con calma de un montón de cosas que a ella se le antojan lejanas y extrañas. Sabe que, en ocasiones, también están sus padres y la mirada callada de Dan. Y sabe que Tony y Lizzie siempre la miran con miedo, asustados.

También sabe que nadie le ha dicho nada sobre su bebé, lo cual le resulta extraño.

Pero eso son sólo ocasiones puntuales. La mayoría del tiempo está en otra habitación, una oscura, con una ventana por la que se ve una montaña muy alta. A veces nieva, y la montaña se vuelve blanca. Y otras veces la montaña simplemente desaparece sin dejar rastro, y todo lo que Nicky ve es un cielo azul y despejado, y de vez en cuanto aparecen puntos blancos que ella supone que son nubes.

Cuando está observando la montaña, el dolor que se ha instalado en su pecho y que convive con ella todo el rato parece ir a escalar entre las rocas, y Nicky _lo ve_ colonizando la cima de la montaña. Luego, como si la echara de menos, vuelve a entrar en su interior, siguiendo la misma trayectoria que siguió hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo ese pedazo de plomo, y se queda ahí hasta que decide ir a escalar otro rato.

Cuando el dolor está en ella es generalmente cuando Nicky viaja a la cama con cables, y entonces descubre que en la ventana no hay ninguna montaña, sino un césped y edificios grises. Entonces se asusta, porque no reconoce el lugar. Pero siempre está Hugo para tranquilizarla y hacer que su paradero pierda importancia, porque está _él_. Ni siquiera le importa que le duela respirar.

Ahora, Nicky está viajando a la cama desconocida. Lo sabe porque nota como si le dispararan de nuevo. Sigue aterrorizándose con ese recorrido, pese a que lo ha hecho tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Cuando cree que ha llegado, abre los ojos.

Descubre, para su horror, que está sola. Mira alrededor, pero no ve a nadie. Asustada, mira por la ventana, sólo para encontrarse con el césped y los edificios grises al otro lado de la ventana. Pero está sola. _Sola_. Hugo no está, la ha dejado.

-Hugo-logra decir, consciente de que los ojos se le están llenando de lágrimas de dolor y miedo-. Hugo-lo llama de nuevo, con la esperanza de que venga. Hablar le duele aún más que respirar. Lo intenta de nuevo, pero todo lo que sale de sus labios es un sonido extraño e inarticulado, que hace que todo le duela más. No se da cuenta de que el aparato que hay junto a ella empieza a pitar más rápido, pero sí percibe que los cables se duplican y se dividen.

Entonces la puerta se abre, pero no es Hugo quien entra, ni nadie a quien Nicky conozca. Son varios señores vestidos con sendas batas blancas, que se ponen alrededor de la cama, hablando en lo que al principio Nicky cree que es otro idioma.

-… taquicardia…-oye decir a uno. El significado de esa palabra está fuera del alcance de Nicky, y apenas se entera de las demás que dice.

-Hugo-vuelve a llamarlo, tozuda. Quiere que lo traigan con ella, lo necesita. Varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. El hombre que ha dicho la palabra rara la mira con extrañeza, al mismo tiempo que Nicky nota un pinchazo en un brazo. Mira y descubre una aguja clavada en él, y siente el líquido entrando en sus venas mientras una mano cuyo dueño no le importa presiona el émbolo. Intenta resistirse, pero lo que sea que le han inyectado relaja sus músculos en contra de su voluntad.

Antes de que tenga tiempo para llamar a Hugo de nuevo, ha perdido el sentido.

* * *

-Bueno, Hugo quiere decir algo, ¿no es así?

Hugo se contiene para no fulminar con la mirada a su madre.

Lleva desde que volvió a su casa temiendo y detestando ese momento a partes iguales. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, porque si no su madre se enfadará con él y quizá le prohíba ver a Nicky. Pero le parece moralmente denigrante que lo obliguen a disculparse con su tía Ginny cuando es ella la que ha hecho que estuviera sin Nicky durante una semana, la que convenció a sus padres de lo horroroso de ser un Nott y la que utilizó el adjetivo _squib_ como algo despectivo. Más que de pedir disculpas, lo más lógico sería decirle un par de cosas a su tía.

Pero eso lo alejaría de Nicky. De modo que Hugo se levanta de la mesa a la que está sentada toda la familia y, clavando los ojos en el reloj de la abuela Molly, dice en tono monocorde:

-Tía Ginny, siento haberte lanzado ese maleficio. Fue un impulso y no se repetirá. Te pido disculpas por ello.

Sólo cuando termina se digna a mirar a su tía. Por la forma en que todos lo observan, Hugo supone que miente demasiado mal y que ni siquiera Roxanne, que está bastante ocupada rebañando el plato como para mirarlo, se lo ha tragado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-extrañamente, a Hugo le parece ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de la que su disculpa ha carecido por completo-. Te perdono.

En serio, ¿qué sentido tiene ese intercambio de palabras? Que la familia vuelva a estar "unida" (o todo lo que puede estar sin Molly presente), que todos vuelvan a esa burbuja de felicidad que es tener a todas esas personas que se llevan bien. Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar sugerirle a su tía dónde puede meterse su perdón, Hugo vuelve a sentarse.

Poco a poco, cada uno vuelve a lo suyo.

-Tío, mientes fatal-comenta James, frente a él, en voz baja. A su lado, Elijah observa con desaprobación cómo se mete medio filete en la boca, corta el suyo con cuchillo y tenedor y se come un pedacito, en una envidiable demostración de buenas maneras en la mesa. Ahora es James quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido-. Merlín, Elijah, llevas dos horas diciendo que tenías hambre.

-Pero también tengo educación, a diferencia de ti-replica el ex Slytherin, y sus ojos grises brillan con diversión cuando James suelta un resoplido-. ¿Quieres?-le ofrece, pinchando otro trozo de carne y acercándoselo a la boca.

James arquea las cejas.

-No quiero que acabemos como mis tíos Bill y Fleur, gracias-Hugo mira hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde, efectivamente, su tía francesa alimenta a su marido con su tenedor. Entonces James vuelve a mirarlo-. ¿Qué, cómo se vive en mi casa?-le pregunta, sonriendo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa el pelirrojo-. Era ser ocupas en vuestro piso o vivir debajo de un puente.

-No es nada-replica James-. Al menos, a mí no me molesta-a su lado, Elijah pincha tres trozos de filete a la vez y se los mete en la boca con aire sumamente ofendido, haciéndolo reír-. Tenías que haber visto la cara de mi madre cuando se enteró. Se enfadó conmigo y con Louis-le dice en tono confidencial.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Hugo, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

-Dice que somos cómplices de vuestra fuga o algo así-James se encoge de hombros y coge un pedazo de carne del plato de Elijah-. En fin, ¿cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novia? Está creando mucha expectación, ¿sabes? Porque eres el único que no tenía pareja.

-Éste estaba empezando a apostar que te vendrías a nuestra acera-agrega Elijah, siguiéndole el juego a James y bebiendo de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Era sospechoso-se defiende él-. Bueno, ¿cómo es? Lo único que sé es que se llama Nicole y que se apellida Nott. Sobre todo lo último. Mi madre lo ha repetido bastante, aunque estos últimos días parece que se ha cansado.

Hugo se encoge de hombros.

-Es muy guapa.

-Sí, como todas-replica James-. Algo más, por favor.

-Ay, no seas pesado-protesta Hugo-. Si la vas a ver.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues…-Hugo se muerde el labio-. Cuando salga del hospital, para empezar.

-Cierto-admite Elijah-. ¿Es verdad eso de que está muriéndose?

La sola pregunta hace que a Hugo se le pongan los ojos como platos de puro terror ante la posibilidad. Luego recuerda que Nicky está bien, en Manchester, y que va a ir a verla en cuanto termine de comer en la Madriguera.

-No, se está recuperando-responde con un hilo de voz. Observa su comida. Si pedir disculpas a su tía le ha quitado el hambre, la pregunta de Elijah hecha con un tacto propio de James ha hecho que la idea de seguir comiendo le provoque arcadas.

-Te lo dije-le dice Elijah a James, dándole un codazo. Hugo levanta la vista y los mira inquisitivamente-. Es que entre tus primos corre el rumor de que se está muriendo.

-Y mi madre parece estar comentándolo más de lo normal-agrega James.

Hugo aprieta las mandíbulas. Tiene a un montón de cotillas por familia.

A su lado, Lily sigue la conversación mientras se termina la comida.

-A lo mejor entendió mal-la defiende.

-Lily, abre los ojos, a mamá no le gustan ni los Malfoy ni los Nott-replica James con acidez. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Elijah le coge unos guisantes, por lo que el joven los deja donde estaban, por una vez admitiendo con humildad la derrota.

Lily suspira.

-Pero lo hace con buena intención.

James arquea las cejas, pero se encoge de hombros, sabiendo que discutir con su hermana para intentar convencerla de algo es una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Quién creíais que sería el disparado? Para regocijo (o no) de Ginny, ha sido Nicky. Pero para su desesperación y mi alegría (y de Hugo), no está muerta (¡ja!). Eso sí, lo está pasando un tanto mal solita en el hospital.

En fin... pecando de pesada, repito que sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo para terminar el fic.

¿Reviews?


	9. Disculpas

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby** **Sara**, **AnnaGreen** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Debería haber subido el viernes. No obstante, eso hubiera supuesto que dejaría el epílogo para el viernes que viene. Y como, de momento, vivo con la sensación de que moriré el jueves (último día de Selectividad), adelanto un poco esto para que, si muero, no os quedéis decepcionados (jo, qué trágico me ha quedado). La idea es que, si sobrevivo a los exámenes y no me he vuelto loca todavía (porque estoy camino de ello) el viernes comience a subir el nuevo fic (ejem, ejem, publicidad subliminal, ejem, ejem).

A lo que voy. Os dejo con el capítulo, que mi vida personal no pinta aquí mucho.

* * *

_Disculpas_

_Vente con nosotros  
y no mires atrás:  
estamos juntos hasta el fin.  
Somos lo que hacemos,  
no pidas perdón.  
Que el viento sople a tu favor.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Que el viento sople a tu favor**

Después de la enorme farsa que supone para Hugo disculparse con su tía Ginny por haber intentado maldecirla hace unas semanas, el pelirrojo pide permiso con toda la educación del mundo a sus padres para ir al hospital a seguir velando a Nicky.

Recorre los pasillos que ya se sabe de memoria; pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, no sólo encuentra a la familia de Nicky en la habitación de la joven, sino también a su prima Molly y a un joven moreno de ojos verdes que, si Hugo no se equivoca, es el mayor de los hermanos de Nicky y la persona por la que su prima se distanció de su familia y el tío Percy odia a todo aquél cuyo apellido sea Nott.

-¡Hugo!-exclama ella con alegría, abrazándolo. Él le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza; hace meses que no la ve y, aunque lo niegue, la ha echado mucho de menos-. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien-responde él. Entonces el novio de Molly se fija en él y lo observa evaluadoramente. Hugo se siente un poco incómodo hasta que lo ve sonreír.

-No lo mires así, lo incomodas-lo riñe Molly-. Hugo, él es Phil. Phil, él es mi primo Hugo.

-Así que tú eres el motivo de que mi hermana se fugara-comenta el joven. Hugo compone una expresión asustada. No quiere ser el objeto de la ira de un hermano mayor furioso-. No, no te lo echo en cara-lo tranquiliza Phil, riendo al ver su expresión-. De hecho, lo vi venir… y es parecido a lo nuestro, ¿no?-comenta, mirando a Molly y tomando su mano. Ella sonríe.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron todos?-pregunta con curiosidad-. Mi hermana me escribió contando que mi padre está muy cabreado, y que la tía Ginny también…

-Sí, bueno, ambos serían más felices si Nicky estuviera muerta-dice Hugo con cierta amargura. La observa dormir durante unos instantes; tiene la impresión de que está algo más pálida que ayer, pero por lo demás parece igual-. Pero no van a tener el gusto-agrega, sonriendo. Entonces recuerda algo-: Por cierto, Molly, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, Phil estaba preocupado por su hermana, y al parecer ayer sufrió una taquicardia…-empieza ella. Phil la mira con las cejas alzadas, y entonces ella suspira-. Vale, también quiero hablar con mi padre-admite a regañadientes. Hugo sonríe-. No negaré que lo echo de menos, y quizá no debí haberme largado así.

-Qué va, fue genial-replica Hugo-. Ahora Lily te idolatra a ti en vez de a Vic. Aunque a ella no le hace mucha gracia.

-Bueno… Entonces creo que voy a verlo-dice Molly. Mira a Phil durante unos instantes-. Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Mi padre no razona bien contigo cerca.

Phil sacude la cabeza.

-No razona bien nunca-puntualiza-. Bueno, creo que Nicky está bien, así que dormiré un rato. Estoy muerto de sueño.

-¿Cómo es Irlanda?-pregunta entonces Lizzie, la hermana pequeña de Nicky, que ha estado pendiente a toda la conversación. Su hermano mellizo, Tony, mira a Phil también con curiosidad.

-Si queréis, os lo puedo enseñar-se ofrece él. Los dos niños asienten-. Vale, venid conmigo. No podemos desaparecernos aquí.

Dan hace un gesto a su padre, y Theodore y Daphne salen también de la habitación. Hugo frunce el ceño, sorprendido por haberse quedado solo en tan poco tiempo, cuando hace apenas un minuto Nicky y él compartían la habitación con siete personas más.

Se sienta en la silla que pronto hará suya, observando a la muchacha. Como si eso la hubiese invocado, apenas unos minutos más tarde Nicky abre los ojos.

Eso no es nada nuevo. Cada varias horas, Nicole despierta y mira alrededor, asustada, hasta que lo encuentra y se calma, tranquila al ver una cara conocida, o eso supone Hugo. Luego pasa varios minutos observándolo, durante los cuales a veces él le habla de asuntos banales, tales como fotografía o todo lo que harán cuando ella esté mejor, para distraerla, porque supone que estar todo el día en una cama debe de ser aburridísimo para ella.

Sin embargo, hoy Nicky parece tener más fuerza. Mueve las manos de una forma extraña que, tras unos segundos, Hugo identifica como intentos infructuosos de incorporarse. Pensando que eso no debe de ser muy recomendable para su herida, le pone una mano en el hombro.

Nicky lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y Hugo logra ver en sus ojos marinos extrañeza y miedo. De modo que sonríe, intentando calmarla, y le habla:

-No te muevas mucho, no creo que sea bueno.

Nicky deja de intentar incorporarse y lo observa durante unos instantes.

-Hu… Hugo-pronuncia con dificultad. Él sonríe; es la primera palabra que escucha decir a Nicky en cinco días. Le acaricia el pelo con una delicadeza que no era consciente de tener, porque nunca ha necesitado mostrarla con nadie. Nicky parpadea-. Yo… ¿Qué…?

Hugo le chista con suavidad para que no siga hablando; intuye que le cuesta mucho, y además él ha captado la esencia de lo que quiere saber. Nicky cierra la boca y lo observa, expectante.

-¿Recuerdas que salimos al campo?-ella mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo unos milímetros-. Pues… nos metimos en un coto de caza y… bueno, fue un accidente, pero un cazador te disparó. Llevas cinco días aquí; tus padres y tus hermanos están muy preocupados. Incluso Phil, el novio de mi prima Molly, ha venido con ella de Irlanda; se acaban de ir.

Nicky abre y cierra la boca varias veces, quizá intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hablar. Hugo espera pacientemente, acariciándole la mejilla. Tras unos segundos, la joven logra decir:

-¿Y…bebé…?

Hugo recuerda entonces lo que le preguntó a los médicos la primera vez que la vio, hace cuatro días, pálida e inconsciente, apenas unos minutos después de que él le diera su sangre para salvarle la vida, y por la respuesta siente ganas de reír de puro alivio.

-Verás…-Hugo se muerde el labio-. Resulta que no… que ese cacharro falló. Nunca has estado embarazada.

Y Merlín, cómo le alegra saberlo. Porque Hugo estuvo de acuerdo con Nicky en que abortar era la mejor opción, pero se sentía mal sabiendo que otra criatura tendría que pagar con su vida el precio de la imprudencia de ambos. Nicky sonríe, y el pelirrojo comprende que está pensando algo parecido. Se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mejor-consigue decir Nicky. A Hugo le parece que esta vez le ha costado menos hablar-. ¿Tus… padres…enfadados?

-Bueno, un poco-responde él-. Pero no contigo; eso sólo son Percy y Ginny, pero no les hagas caso.

Nicky suspira.

-Me caen… mal-declara con una expresión indignada, tan disonante con su aspecto agotado que Hugo ríe-. Idiota-lo insulta. Él se da cuenta de que, conforme más habla, menos parece costarle.

-Lo siento. Pero ellos no importan; mi padre ha decidido aceptarte, y ya da igual lo que digan los demás, porque él está convencido. Como si mi tía Ginny intenta decir que desciendes de Herpo el Loco; a él ya no le importa. Ni a mi madre tampoco, por supuesto.

Nicky sonríe.

-Me duele aquí-dice en voz baja, llevándose con dificultad una mano al pecho-. Mucho.

Hugo aparta la vista.

-Supongo que es normal. Pero los médicos dicen que te estás recuperando; eso es bueno.

-A veces… escala-le confiesa Nicky en voz baja, en tono confidencial. Hugo la mira con extrañeza-. El dolor-intenta explicar ella-. Pero luego… vuelve… aquí-se señala el pecho-. Siempre.

-Sí-replica Hugo, tratando de disimular su extrañeza. Está seguro de que Nicky está demasiado débil todavía como para ponerse a mentir, pero supone que todas esas medicinas muggles tendrán algún efecto secundario, como por ejemplo que ella tenga alucinaciones. O quizá haya sido alguno de ésos sueños extraños que parecen reales. La observa con renovada ternura-. Estás cansada. Duerme un poco.

-No quiero-protesta Nicky-. La ventana… no… me gusta-Hugo mira a través del cristal, cada vez más extrañado-. Ésa sí-aclara-. La… otra.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ciérrala-le aconseja Hugo-. Pero duérmete, necesitas descansar.

Nicky asiente obedientemente y cierra los ojos. Hugo la tapa con las sábanas un poco más.

* * *

Molly respira hondo antes de llamar a la puerta de su casa.

Para su alivio, abre Lucy. Su hermana se queda mirándola con sorpresa durante unos segundos y luego se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla. Molly la estrecha entre sus brazos; Merlín, cómo ha echado de menos a su pequeña, inteligente y cariñosa hermana menor. Si ha de decir la verdad, fue lo que más le hizo dudar cuando Phil le propuso ir a Belfast.

-¡Momo!-exclama Lucy, contenta de tenerla de vuelta. Tras unos minutos, libera a su hermana y la mira con sus inteligentes ojos verdosos-. ¿Has vuelto? ¿Vas a vivir aquí de nuevo?-pregunta, ilusionada.

Molly niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad, no lo sé. He venido a hablar con papá… ¿crees que entrará en razón?

Lucy se encoge de hombros.

-No sé… las últimas semanas ha estado muy cabreado, sobre todo cuando Hugo se fugó con su novia… ¿Nicky era?-Molly asiente-. Pero desde que él volvió está… raro.

-¿Raro para bien o raro para mal?

-No sé-Lucy se encoge de hombros-. Se pasa el día en su mundo, y la otra noche ni siquiera me regañó cuando llegué casi dos horas después de la hora límite.

Molly frunce el ceño, pensativa.

-Vale-entra en la casa-. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-los llama-. ¡Estoy aquí!

Escucha unos pasos apresurados acercándose. Tras varios segundos, ve a su madre acercándose por el pasillo. Audrey se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza, dándole besos en la mejilla.

-Molly, mi niña, qué alegría que estés aquí-declara, mientras la joven lucha por respirar.

-¿Molly?

Ella se separa de su madre. A pocos metros de donde están la madre y las dos hijas, Percy Weasley observa a su primogénita con una expresión curiosa en el rostro, a medio camino entre la sorpresa, la alegría y un extraño remordimiento. Se ha quedado con los pies clavados en el suelo y no se mueve.

De modo que es ella la que se acerca a su padre y se lanza a sus brazos. Cómo lo ha echado de menos. Tras unos segundos, él le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, demostrando que también se alegra de tenerla de vuelta.

-Jo, papá-comenta ella cuando se separan. Entonces, ambos apartan la vista del otro-. Tengo que hablar contigo-anuncia.

Diez minutos más tarde, toda la familia está reunida en el salón. Audrey se ha sentado junto a su marido, entrelazando su mano con la de él en el sofá situado frente al de sus hijas, y observa expectante a la mayor. Lucy, por su parte, se ha enganchado al brazo de su hermana, a la que, aunque lo niegue, también ha echado mucho de menos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Percy-. ¿Vas a volver?

Molly se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza.

-No es por ti, papá. Bueno, al principio sí que nos fuimos por ti-admite-. Pero Phil y yo estamos bien en Belfast. He encontrado trabajo, y he conocido a un montón de gente a la que me he acostumbrado. Mi sitio está allí-Lucy se muerde el labio-. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

»Lo que sí tiene que ver contigo es cómo tratas a Phil, a sus hermanos y hasta a Scorpius Malfoy. Todos me han contado en sus cartas que no apruebas a nadie, porque yo estoy con Phil y eso te molesta. Pero no es justo que los trates así. Eres demasiado prejuicioso, papá.

Su padre respira hondo varias veces. Lucy aferra con más fuerza el brazo de Molly, viendo venir una bronca y una sarta de gritos. Audrey, por su parte, observa expectante a su marido. Ella nunca tuvo nada en contra de la relación de su hija con Philip Nott, así que no tiene nada que decir. Esta conversación es sólo de Percy y Molly.

-Así que vas a quedarte en Irlanda-dice tras unos segundos-. ¿No hay ninguna forma de hacer que vuelvas?-pregunta en tono ligeramente suplicante. Doliéndole en el alma, Molly niega con la cabeza de nuevo-. Y esperas que acepte a Nott-agrega su padre con sarcasmo.

-Papá, él no tiene nada que ver… bueno, sí… pero no es el caso-insiste ella-. Mira, he venido para hacer las paces contigo, porque estoy harta de leer cartas más secas e impersonales que los informes del Ministerio, y porque eres mi padre y no es justo que me hagas elegir entre tú o Phil… Yo os quiero a los dos. No puedes obligarme a quedarme sólo con uno.

Por un momento, Molly teme que su padre empiece a gritarle como hace unos meses despotricando contra Phil o contra los Nott en general. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Percy Weasley aparta la vista y aferra la mano de Audrey con más fuerza.

-Supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para convencerte-comienza. Molly se encoge de hombros-. Y supongo que dentro de poco tendré que ver cómo te casas con un hombre al que no aguanto-la joven asiente con la cabeza. Percy suspira-. Mientras vengas a comer los domingos con todos, soy capaz de aceptarlo.

A Molly se le abre la boca de la sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, excepto que su padre lo aceptara con tanta facilidad. Audrey y Lucy también miran a Percy estupefactas.

Tras unos segundos, Molly se levanta de su sofá y se abalanza sobre su padre para abrazarlo.

-¡Jo, papá! ¡No te importa! ¡Lo has aceptado!-exclama, mientras su padre sonríe y le acaricia el pelo.

-Si no hay más remedio, habrá que hacerlo-comenta el hombre-. Eso sí, no me pidas que tu novio me caiga bien, porque sabes que eso es imposible.

Molly sonríe. Es consciente de esa circunstancia, pero cree que puede apañárselas.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Nicky está bastante mejor.

Al menos, ya no le duele tanto hablar, y no le preocupa tanto estar sola, porque se siente con más fuerza y no le da miedo la ausencia de gente a su alrededor. Además, puede pasar varias horas despierta y no se agota tanto. Y logra pensar con algo más de lucidez.

Ahora no hay nadie con ella. Sus padres están comiendo con Phil y su novia, circunstancia que Nicky no envidia en absoluto, ya que supone que la muchacha debe de estar incomodísima rodeada de los Nott. Hugo ha estado esta mañana con ella, aunque se ha tenido que ir para cumplir el horario establecido por sus padres, y volverá por la tarde.

Pero ahora Nicky se aburre como una ostra. Le ha pedido a Dan que le traiga algún libro, pero de eso hace dos días y su hermano aún no se lo ha prestado, según él porque está buscando el adecuado para ella.

La joven suspira, pensando en dormirse, pese a que ahora (extrañamente) no tiene sueño, pero antes de poder recostarse en las almohadas y ponerse cómoda para poder hacerlo, la puerta se abre.

Nicky observa con una mal disimulada sorpresa a su visitante. No le resulta completamente desconocida, pero no sabe exactamente qué opinar de ella, porque sólo la ha visto una vez anteriormente. Recuerda lo que le dijo: "Danos tiempo. A todos nos hace falta". Se pregunta qué diablos querrá la madre de Hugo de ella.

-Buenas tardes-la saluda la mujer con cautela.

-Buenas tardes-responde Nicky. Todavía le duele el pecho al hablar; pero, para su alivio, el dolor es infinitamente menor que los días anteriores-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Me parece que no me he presentado-dice la mujer-. Hermione Weasley.

-Nicole Nott-replica ella, todavía sin saber qué ha venido a hacer Hermione Weasley a visitarla a su lecho de convaleciente.

La mujer se sienta en la silla que habitualmente ocupa Hugo. Nicky se muerde la lengua para evitar decírselo. Hermione la mira.

-Eres muy guapa-comenta, y para sorpresa de Nicky, lo hace sonriendo-. Te debo una disculpa en nombre de toda la familia-la joven frunce el ceño, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por juzgar un apellido-responde Hermione-. La familia de mi marido siempre ha tenido bastante odio a las familias de mortífagos…

-Mi padre no es mortífago-la interrumpe Nicky. Que ella no sea bruja no quiere decir que desconozca la historia de su familia-. Ni lo era-agrega.

-Ya lo sé-replica la mujer-. Y aunque lo fuera, tú no lo eres. Juzgar a alguien por su apellido es como juzgar un libro por su portada. Y por eso te pido que nos perdones.

Nicky va a responder, pero en ese momento se vuelve a abrir la puerta de la habitación y por ella entra su madre.

Si Daphne hubiera mirado a Nicky con la misma rabia que dirige a Hermione Weasley, ésta se las hubiera apañado para guardarse su dolor de pecho en el bolsillo y salir corriendo, y a estas alturas estaría más o menos por Edimburgo. Pero como sus ojos grises están clavados en la mujer que ha ido a visitarla, Nicky se limita a encogerse en la cama y taparse un poco más con las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sisea. Nicky se hunde un poco más en la almohada, deseando convertirse en un camaleón.

-He venido a hablar con ella-responde Hermione Weasley, que para asombro de Nicky parece impertérrita ante la expresión furibunda de su madre-. Sólo quería…

-¿Qué?-la interrumpe Daphne con enfado-. Por culpa de vuestras ridículas manías ella está aquí. Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir gracias a que la _maravillosa familia Weasley que tanto defiende la igualdad _no es capaz de darle una oportunidad a una niña que ni siquiera conoce bien la historia de su familia, que tiene un familiar, muerto antes de que ella hubiera nacido siquiera, que era mortífago. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A martirizarla aún más?

-Mamá-interviene Nicky; ambas mujeres la miran-. No ha venido a eso-explica-. Quería disculparse por… por todo.

Daphne entorna los ojos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Aceptas sus disculpas, Nicole?-no suena como una acusación, sino simplemente como una pregunta para la cual su madre desea obtener una respuesta.

-Eh…-Nicky se muerde el labio. Lo cierto es que toda la hipocresía y los prejuicios de los Weasley le han hecho muchísimo daño, por no hablar de que coincide con su madre en que, si la familia de Hugo no le hubiese prohibido terminantemente verla, ellos no se habrían escapado, no habrían hecho el amor, ella no habría creído que estaba embarazada, no habría decidido abortar, Hugo no la hubiera llevado de picnic a un coto de caza, y, lo más importante, no hubiera recibido un disparo por accidente. Pero recuerda que, cuando fue a casa de Hugo, fue precisamente la mujer que hoy ha venido a pedirle perdón la única que le habló con cierta amabilidad y no la miró con desprecio o desconfianza-. No lo sé-dice finalmente-. Supongo que… por mucho que se disculpe, no va a cambiar que estoy en el hospital. Pero pedir perdón cuesta-sacude la cabeza, consciente de que se está liando ella sola y no sabe lo que quiere realmente. El movimiento repentino es demasiado para su cuerpo debilitado y Nicky se marea.

Su madre se acerca rápidamente a ella y le sujeta los hombros, y la ayuda a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Nicky se permite cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes para que se le pase el mareo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta su madre con preocupación, dándole un beso en la frente.

Nicky asiente, aunque lo cierto es que le cuesta pensar con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Tiene que darle una respuesta a Hermione Weasley; para algo ha venido. Pero no puede razonar, porque el mareo no quiere irse.

-No quiero perdonar a nadie-musita, aunque no es plenamente consciente de decirlo-. Quiero que dejéis de inmiscuiros y dejéis que Hugo y yo estemos juntos.

Luego, cierra los ojos durante un buen rato, sin escuchar nada más, sólo deseando que la dejen tranquila. Supone que está medio dormida, porque nota suaves caricias en el pelo por parte de su madre (o eso supone). Decide dejarse llevar y no protestar; después de todo, no se está tan mal.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, Nicky recibe el alta médica.

Lo primero que hace, después de llegar a casa y tumbarse durante diez minutos en su cama para disfrutar del calor de su hogar, ése del que el hospital carece, es salir a la calle. Sus padres se resisten un poco; creen que puede volver a sufrir un accidente. Sin embargo, finalmente aceptan.

Nicky tiene muy claro dónde va a ir. Lleva su cámara guardada en la funda, colgada del hombro. Para la ocasión se ha puesto unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. No cree que necesite nada más; de todas formas, sólo va a hacer fotos con Hugo.

Llama a la puerta y juega con la trenza en que se ha recogido su pelo castaño, nerviosa. Su madre le ha explicado que, tras oírla decir seminconsciente que lo único que quería era estar con Hugo, Hermione Weasley simplemente sonrió y se fue. Nicky supone que esta vez no la recibirán con tanta hostilidad como aquel día en que por un momento temió que se la comieran.

Sin embargo, quien le abre es Rose Weasley. Nicky la conoce porque ha estado varias veces con ella en el hospital, ya haya sido para llevar a Hugo, ya haya sido para hablar con ella. Le cae bastante bien, aunque a veces le parece un tanto repipi cuando enumera todas las cosas que sabe.

-¡Hola!-la saluda, sonriendo alegremente-. ¿Ya has salido?

Nicky asiente.

-En teoría iba a quedarme unos días más, pero los médicos dicen que estoy perfectamente-explica, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Qué bien-comenta la pelirroja-. ¡Hugo! ¡Tienes visita!

Nicky escucha un correteo. Segundos más tarde, Hugo aparece en el vestíbulo. Al verla, se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza con fuerza, cubriéndole la cara de besos.

-¡Nicky!-exclama el joven-. ¡Estás bien!-entonces se separa de ella y la mira con cautela-. ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-He salido antes, pero no te lo he dicho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa-responde Nicky. Se pone de puntillas para besarlo-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Hugo niega con la cabeza.

-Espera a que coja la cámara-y echa a correr hacia su cuarto. Rose ríe al verlo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, el joven aparece con su cámara en la mano-. Dile a mamá que volveré a las nueve-le pide a su hermana.

Sin embargo, alguien se asoma por la puerta antes de que los dos jóvenes puedan llegar muy lejos.

Nicky la reconoce. Es la misma persona que hace unas semanas la miró de una forma que le hizo desear irse a las antípodas para esconderse de ella. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirige ahora no podría ser más diferente.

-Esperad.

Hugo aferra la mano de Nicky con más fuerza y vuelve sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué?-inquiere.

Ginny Potter suspira.

-Hermione me contó que te pidió perdón en nombre de todos nosotros-le dice a Nicky, que asiente. Se pregunta qué diablos puede querer esa mujer de ella-. ¿Me incluyó a mí?

-Pues…-Nicky frunce el ceño, intentando recordar las palabras exactas de la madre de Hugo-. Supongo. Dijo "todos".

La mujer sacude la cabeza.

-Sea como sea, yo también he de disculparme contigo.

Instintivamente, Nicky se lleva la mano a la herida casi cicatrizada que tiene como recuerdo de su accidente hace unas semanas. Hugo, por su parte, mira a su tía como si acabase de convertirse en un caracol gigante.

-Supongo que no pasa nada-dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué mi hermano permite que estés con mi sobrino-admite la mujer-. Pero nunca quise que nadie resultase herido.

Nicky asiente, sin saber qué más decir. De modo que Hugo decide por ella:

-Bueno, pues si somos todos felices como perdices, hasta luego, tía Ginny. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer-dicho esto, toma a Nicky de la mano y echa a andar con ella-. ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunta cuando llegan al final de la calle.

-Mm-Nicky mira alrededor, todavía pensando en la disculpa de Ginny Potter-. Ven-dice entonces.

Acaban yendo al parque donde se besaron por primera vez. Lo cierto es que no les apetece hacer fotos, así que se quedan sentados en el césped, charlando y recordando cómo empezó todo. Nicky nunca ha estado más agradecida al juego de fotos ridículas que se inventaron entre los dos.

Y, cuando Nicky se refugia en los brazos de Hugo y lo besa, ambos tienen más que claro que serían capaces de enfrentarse a todo por defender lo suyo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Gente, tenía que decir que... vale que yo no trago a Ginny, pero tampoco creo que sea tan cabrona para desear mal a nadie de esa manera. Ella sólo quería que Hugo no estuviera con Nicky, no que ella estuviese a punto de palmarla por un disparo.

En fin... ¿reviews?


	10. Epílogo

¡Hola!

Llegamos a la última actualización de la historia. Lo hago ahora, como he comentado, porque la semana que viene probablemente muera por el estrés.

Gracias por última vez a **Laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Gaby Sara**, **damcastillo** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Jo, qué cosas más bonitas dices... Ah, y lo del hospital... ¡no es siempre el mismo! XD

En respuesta a **Gaby Sara**: Hombre, mala, mala... yo no la trago, pero "mala" es demasiado. Zorra, no te lo niego...

* * *

_Epílogo: King's Cross_

_Y volveré a buscarte  
allí, hasta donde estés.  
Tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme,  
alguien en que volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El que quiera entender, que entienda**

Generalmente, cada vez que Nicky acude al andén nueve y tres cuartos para despedirse de sus hermanos, la abruma la tristeza por no poder ir a ningún colegio de magos y la envidia porque ellos sí pueden.

En cambio, hoy no siente nada de eso. Hoy mira alrededor casi con tanto ahínco como Tony y Lizzie, que por fin van a comenzar su aventura particular en Hogwarts. Con la diferencia de que ella no busca amigos con los que juntarse, sino a una persona en particular.

Lo encuentra apoyado en una columna, charlando con su prima Lily y el primo de Nicky, Scorpius. Ambos tienen las manos entrelazadas, y apenas prestan atención a las miradas excesivamente curiosas que provocan en la gente que pasa por su lado.

Cuando Hugo ve a Nicky, sin embargo, parece olvidarse de su conversación. Sonríe y se acerca a ella para saludarla con un beso que la joven devuelve encantada.

-¡Hola!-la saluda. Toma su mano y se despide de su prima; en menos de media hora irá a Hogwarts, con lo que no verá a Nicky hasta Navidad-. ¿Qué tal?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-A mis hermanos les va a dar un ataque porque no saben dónde los seleccionarán, pero bien-entonces se le ocurre algo que no sabe de Hugo-: ¿Tú en qué casa estás?

-Gryffindor-responde él, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Por?

-Curiosidad-contesta Nicky. Entonces se muerde el labio-. No vamos a vernos en tres meses.

Hugo la mira con cara de circunstancias.

-Escribirás, ¿no?

Ella asiente.

-Y tú me mandarás más fotos de Hogwarts, ¿a que sí?-le pide, haciendo un puchero.

Hugo tira de su mano con suavidad para tenerla más cerca y la besa.

Y Nicky responde al beso, rodeando el cuello de Hugo con los brazos y pegándose a él todo lo que puede, acariciándole el pelo rojizo. Le da igual que los vea todo el mundo; va a estar tres meses sin verlo y tiene que aprovechar los minutos que les quedan para estar juntos. Hugo, por su parte, ha atrapado la cintura de Nicky entre sus brazos y no tiene la menor intención de dejarla marchar.

Cuando, finalmente, se separan a regañadientes, Nicky apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Hugo, y él le acaricia el pelo.

-No te pongas triste-le pide.

La joven alza la vista hacia él.

-No estoy triste. Pero voy a echarte de menos.

Hugo le da un beso en la frente.

-Ya verás como el tiempo se pasa volando.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Dejo claro que no me gusta absolutamente nada este epílogo. Aunque supongo que tenía que terminar de alguna manera...

En fin. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review o simplemente leído algún capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
